Kickin it New Girl
by kickshipper2470
Summary: Kim Crawford is the New Girl to Seaford. When she falls for a Bad boy. What will happen with her friends and family, you know how it goes. It is not like the usual cliche story. Just give it a try. My first story. Way better than it sounds there will be Kick and Jace. Rated T in case the story leads somewhere
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys this is my first story so no hate please. I am Australian so I spell some things differently, I hope you like it. it is mainly Kick and Jace**

**Disclamer: i don't own Kickin' It **

**_Kim's POV_**

I open my eyes to see my new room, which is just awesome. I look through the window and just the perfect amount of morning sun is coming through to lighten up my room just enough. We just moved to Seaford after my mum got transferred again. My dad died six years ago, I was only 10 and my sister was 1. ever since then my mum has been working really hard, to support us. Which means moving a lot, in the past six years we've moved a total of ten times.

As I came down the stairs I saw mum and my sister Katelyn sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Good morning," mum said as she saw me.

"Morning." I replied as I reached into the fridge and grabbed out an apple.

"Are you going to stay with us today?" mum asked,

"Nah, I think I going to go to try and find the skate park." I replied whilst putting on my helmet.

"Ok, just be careful," she yelled out as I was running out the door.

I rode around a couple of blocks, not succeeding to find the park. Some how I ended up in the mall. I walked around to a few different stores, when I accidently ran in to this girl and she fell over.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry!" I said when putting out my hand to help her up.

"It's alright, you just have to by me lunch." she said, whilst rubbing the dirt off her pants.

"Done. My name is Kim by the way" I said we walked off to get something to eat.

"Grace, nice to meet you!" she said.

We went and got something to eat at a place called Falafel Phil's. We sat down at a booth and ordered lunch, we got to talking and found out we liked a lot of the same things.

"So what sports do you do?" Grace asked as our food came.

"I am a second-degree black belt in karate." I replied taking a bite of my food,

Grace almost choked on her lunch when I told her.

"WHAT?" she said trying to swallow her food.

"I said I am a black belt in karate." I almost shouted it at her.

"Shhhhh!" she said looking around to make sure no-one heard me.

"What? What did I say?"

"Well there is only one other black belt in Seaford and …" she stopped talking and looked towards the door. I turned around to see what she was looking at, as I turned around I saw two guys standing there in matching red and black tracksuits.

"Just ignore them." Grace said looking down at her food.

_I that who she was talking about? The other black belt._

"oh, great!" Grace said as they saw us.

"Hey Grace, How's it going," the black haired one said.

"Go away Jerry," Grace said as he sat down next to her

"Oh Grace don't be like that, we are just being nice, hey Jerry?" The brown haired one said as he sat down next to me "who's your pretty friend here?" I could feel a blush coming on, so I tried to hide it.

"leave her alone Jack!" she said while packing up her stuff "Come on lets go."

"Are you sure you do not want us to walk you home?" Jerry yelled as we were leaving.

"He totally has a crush on you." I whispered as we walked out.

"Uh, Shut up!" she snapped back quickly, "Hey Jack couldn't stop staring at you. Do you want to walk home?"

"Sure, you can finish telling me about the other black belt in town?" I answered.

"Well you just met him." she said

"Jerry!" I replied shocked. "He doesn't seem like a black belt."

"No not Jerry, he's to stupid to be a Black Belt." she said. I couldn't help but laugh. "No it's Jack, the one that sat next to you. Whatever you do don't tell anyone you're a black belt."

"Why not?" I asked

"Because, you know what outfits they were wearing?" she asked

"Yeah, why?"

"They are part of the Black Dragons, the other dojo in town. We never win against them and honestly you do not want to be involved with them." she said while giving me a never go near them look.

_**Jacks POV**_

"Dude, lets go to Falafel Phil's and get something to eat." Jerry said after karate practice.

"Sure" I replied

As we were walking near the restaurant. I looked through the window and Grace, the girl that Jerry is crushing on.

"Hey dude, isn't that Grace?"

"Yeah, It is." he replied.

"Who is that she is sitting with?" I asked as I saw a blonde haired girl sitting opposite her in the booth.

"I have no clue, but I have a way we can find out." Jerry said as he started walking towards the door.

"Hey, Grace how's it going?" Jerry asked

"Go away Jerry." she quickly snapped back, so he sat down next to her.

_Should I help him?_

"Oh, Grace don't be like that we are just being nice, hey Jerry?" I said while giving Grace a sympathetic look. I realised that Jerry wasn't going to say anything. As I looked at the girl I was sitting next to, I saw her I now I was struggling to say words. Finally I asked "Who's your pretty friend?"

_Why can't I stop looking at her_

"Leave her alone, Jack" Grace snapped me out of my zone and I noticed they were packing up, "come on, lets go" grace said.

After they hopped up I whispered to Jerry "Say something!"

"Are you sure you don't want us to walk you home?" Jerry Shouted.

"Come on dude, you could've done better."

"What?"

"Are you sure you don't want us to walk you home?" I said in a silly voice mocking him.

"Hey, I wasn't the only one who froze up, you couldn't stop looking at that blonde."

"Shut up or I'll snap you like a twig." I snapped back

_Damn! He noticed. I wonder is she did?_

**Hope you liked it. Sorry its a bit short but if i get a few reviews I might think about putting up the next chapter. there might be more Kick and Jace but that is it for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So** **Guys i got some really good replies to my first chapter so I decided to write another. One of you asked if i posted this at two in the morning, I didn't. I'm Australian and its probably just a major time difference, so i'm sorry. anyway i hope you guys like it. no hate.**

_**Kim's POV**_

"Uggggh!" I groaned as my alarm went off, I realised that my holiday was over and its time to get ready for school. I got out of bed, woke up Katelyn and walked down stairs. As I was pouring a bowl of cereal, I saw mum coming down the stairs putting earrings in.

"Why are you ready so early mum?" I asked pouring milk into my cereal.

"Work" she replied "They called me in early so I need you to get Katelyn ready for school."

"Sure, why did they call you so early?" I asked eating my cereal.

"Because there is a early business meeting." she said reaching into the fridge. "Honey have fun at school and try and make friends. Because we are not going anywhere this time."

"How do you know that mum? How long is before you have to transfer to somewhere like Texas or Michigan?" I asked like I was mad or something.

"Honey, I just know, anyway I have a good feeling about this place. I have to go now. Remember to leave by 8:20." she said as kissed my forehead and walked out the door.

I got dressed, I put on a pair of denim shorts on with a light blue sweater with my vans on and got Katelyn ready for school.

We jumped in my car and I drove around to school, dropped Katelyn off and drove off to my school. When I got there I walked to the office and got my schedule. The office lady gave it to me and I walked around trying to find my locker. I was trying to read the numbers she put on the sheet and then I ran into someone.

"Owww!" I said rubbing my head realising it was Grace.

"Kim you really need to watch were you are going, you run out of money to buy me lunch." she laughed as she said it.

"Sorry, you are just the person I need, can you tell me were my locker is?" I asked.

She looked at the sheet and just laughed.

"Hahahahaha that would just suck." she was having a laughing fit.

"What is so funny?" I was begging her to tell me why she was laughing.

"Your locker is number 65. It's over this way." I followed her down the hall. As we turned the corner I realised why she was laughing. Jack and Jerry were at lockers 64 and 66. "And there is your answer as to why I was laughing. Just remember no karate, as much as you will want to kick their ass, don't." she said while walking back around the corner so that Jerry didn't see her.

I took a deep breath as I walked over to the lockers.

**_Jacks POV_**

As I dropping of my little brother at school I noticed the blonde girl that I sat next to yesterday, she kissed her sister goodbye and drove off. I followed her to school without her seeing me. I realised that she was going to my school.

_I wonder if she is in any of my classes_

I sat in my car and watched her walk in to school, after she went inside I went and met up with the guys. As I walked over near the guys Jerry shouted out to me "Hey Jack, tell the guys about the girl sitting with Grace yesterday."

_What should I say?_

"She was alright." I said

"Alright she was smoking! She was no Grace but she was smoking." Jerry yelled.

"Jerry we better get going, because my dad said if I get detention today he take away my car."

"Alright, dude." Jerry followed me to our lockers.

As we reached our locker we were getting out our books when Jerry said "I wonder who is getting that locker in between us."

"I don't care as long as it's someone hot." I replied just as the blonde girl walked right up to the locker and opened it.

"Hey Blondie, where is you friend Grace to talk for you?" Jerry said.

"Jerry looks like we have a shy one here." I said giving her a smirk.

"Whatcha got first Blondie?" Jerry asked while grabbing her schedule out of her hand. "oh that is interesting. Jack what do we have first?"

"Biology, Why?" I asked wondering what Jerry was smiling about.

"Look's like Blondie here has biology with us." Jerry hi-fived me as we walked to class.

_**Kim's POV**_

I kept my head down as I walked over to my locker

"Hey Blondie, where is your friend Grace to talk for you?" Jerry asked

_He totally has a crush on Grace._

"Jerry looks like we have a shy one here." he said with a smirk

_Don't hit him Kim, whatever you do, don't hit him!_

Just as I was grabbing my books for biology, Jerry ripped my schedule out of my hand. "Whatcha got first Blondie?" I didn't reply "Jack what do we have first?"

_Please, please, please don't be biology._

"Biology, why?" Jack answered

_Damn it!_

"looks like Blondie here has biology with us." Jerry said while laughing

_Just great! I hope Grace has biology too_

I shut my locker and met up with Grace before class.

"Please tell me you didn't hit them?" Grace pleaded

"No, I didn't do any karate, as much a I just wanted to hit them." I said looking angry

"What did they say?"

"Jerry stole my schedule and said that I have biology first with them." I answered

"Wait, can I have a look at your schedule?" she asked putting out her hand and grabbing her own with the other. I handed it to her. She examined both the papers thoroughly.

"We have all the same class except for Spanish." she said still reading

"That's good, you can suffer with me during biology." I said laughing as we walked to class.

When we walked into the classroom no one was there so we sat down and started talking.

"Watch out for Donna Tobin, she is the most popular girl in school. Even though she doesn't do karate, Her and Jack have this thing were they hook up all day and then the next they don't even talk. You could say it's a relationship. But they hook up with other people all the time."

"Got it."

After Grace gave me the low down on Donna people started walking into class.

"Hey Grace, is your friend going to talk today?" Jack shouted, while receiving a death glare from Grace.

"Leave her alone, Jack. It's her first day, at least wait til second period before you try and hook up with her." Grace said,

_Grace why would you say that?_

"Ok, I will." Jack said with a smirk, "Come on, Jerry next period." as they walked away I turned to Grace and gave her a Kim Crawford death stare.

"What?"

"At least wait til second period before you try and hook up with her." I said in the stupidest voice I could, mocking her

"Sorry, I just couldn't think." she said laughing

"Why because Jerry was staring at you the whole time?" I said with a smirk

"Shut up!" she said trying not to smile, just as she said that Mr Murphy walked in

"Good morning class," he said looking at us, "Alright you all know me I'm Mr Murphy and if you don't I'm Mr Murphy. I will be assigning you lab partners, when I find the list." as I was listening, Grace handed me a note

_He is staring at you!_

I gave her a glare then wrote something down quickly.

Shut up! I bet Jerry is drooling over you!

I didn't get a note back

"ah, here it is class now your lab partners are Grace with Donna, Jerry with Brody," the list went on but I didn't really pay attention until, "Oh looks like we have a new student, Jack your with Kimberley Crawford, welcome miss Crawford to Seaford." I heard Jack and Jerry High-five

"It's Just Kim sir."

"Okay them Kim, your partner is up the back there." he said I turned around and looked at Jack, he had the biggest smirk on his face.

"Good Luck!" Grace said while walking to her partner.

I sat down next to Jack trying not to pay any attention to him.

"So your names Kimmy." he said still with a smirk on his face

_Don't wipe that sorry ass smirk off his face, whatever you do don't!_

"It's Just Kim." I said looking at him, now I wish I didn't because I couldn't stop staring at him, he had these perfect brown eyes and he was really hot, this was the first time I got to have a really good look at him, but I couldn't cause I couldn't look away from his eyes

"Ok, class the person you are sitting next to is going to be your lab partner for the rest of the year." the teacher said as we snapped out of our stare.

The class went surprisingly quick, Jack didn't really speak to me again, he just kept on staring at me.

When the bell rang I met up with Grace and we walked to our next class. Jack and Jerry were in it, they stared at us the whole time though.

It was time for lunch and Grace said she would walk with me to my locker.

**I hope you Guys like it, keep the reviews coming and next i'll give a few shout outs. I'll try and post it tommorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys this is the 3rd chapter and i might not be able to update for a few days because it is EXAM WEEK at school and i have FIVE exams. I will try and put another chapter up for you tomorrow. Hope you like it! keep the reviews coming.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It.(I can only dream)**

**Chapter 3**

**_Jack's POV_**

When Mr Murphy walked into class he started saying something I wasn't really listening, I couldn't look away from the new girl. She was so hot, and mysterious. I haven't even heard her talk yet, or know her name. then I felt Jerry hit my arm.

"Dude I will kick your ass" I said rubbing my arm

"Yo, I got partnered with Brody, I wonder who your going to get." he said, I started to pay attention to the teacher

"oh looks like we have a new student," I smiled as he said that because he was going to say her name, "Jack your with Kimberley Crawford, welcome Miss Crawford to Seaford" I high-fived Jerry and Just laughed

I just stared at her as she was saying something to the teacher. Then she turned around and walked towards me. She was really hot, and she was trying to ignore me. "So your names Kimmy." I couldn't help but smirk. She look really mad when I said that.

"It's just Kim." she said as she turned and looked at me, she had really beautiful brown eyes, I couldn't help but stare at her before, but now I cant move.

"Ok class," Mr Murphy snapped and she looked away

_Could she not move either_?

The whole time in class I was just thinking about her and not about the work we had to do and even the next class, she was there with Grace and I stared at her all lesson, unintentionally.

The time came for lunch. As Jerry and I walked into the cafeteria and sat down with the rest of the black dragons.

"Jack are you ready for the tournament tomorrow?" asked Matt

"Yeah dude, its only the Wasabi Warriors, they are hopeless." I replied

As I said that Grace and Kim walked into the cafeteria, "Yo, guys that's the new chick over there." Jerry said looking over towards the girls.

"Jack man, I don't know what you were talking about this morning, Jerry was right she is smoking." said Luke

"Watch out guys, here comes Donna." Jerry said as Donna walked this way.

"Hello boys, Hey Jack!." she said before sticking her tongue down my throat,

"Ugggh! Hey Donna always good to see you." Jerry said turning around and sitting in his seat.

"Hey Jackie, I saw you got stuck with the ugly new girl. What was her name again… Jim?" Donna asked humorously.

"Ahh, actually Donna its Kim." I replied

"Does it matter Jackie? Anyway I have to go! The girls are wanting to see my new purse, see you later Jackie." she said shoving her tongue down my throat.

"See you later Jackie." Jerry said mockingly

"I would snap your wrist, but we have a tournament tomorrow." I said giving him a death glare. "Yo, I see you guys later, I got to go to my locker."

"Later dude," Jerry said, while he was to busy betting Luke that he couldn't eat 3 serves of the cafeteria's mystery meat.

**_Kim's POV_**

As Grace and I walked into the cafeteria, I saw Jerry point at us. "Hey I think Jerry's talking about you." I smirked

"Okay, now you should be quiet." Grace quickly replied as we walked over to the table were all Grace's other friends sat, "Hey guys, this is Kim, the girl I was telling you about, you know the black belt. Kim this is Milton, his girlfriend Julie, Eddie, Kelsey and Brody."

"Hey guys, so you all do karate?" I asked.

"Yeah, down at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo, we're the Wasabi Warriors." said Milton

"Hey, you should come down and check us out this afternoon, we're all preparing for a tournament tomorrow." said Brody

"Cool, maybe I will. So what belt are you all?" I asked

"Well, Brody, Kelsey and I are brown belts, Eddie is an orange and Milton and Julie are yellow." Grace said.

"Yeah I just have to pick up my little sister from school first," I said

"Alright, does she do karate too?" Julie asked

"ah yeah, she is a orange belt." I replied

"Really, how old is she?" Kelsey asked

"Ah, she is six." I said eating my lunch.

"Do you think your parents will be cool with her joining too?" Brody asked

"Yeah I'll ring my mum later and ask." I said, after I said that I spilt my juice on my pants. "I'll be back I have to go clean this up. I'll see you guys later." I said walking to the bathroom.

After I finished cleaning my shorts, I had to go to my locker. As I walked around the corner I noticed Jack was at his locker. "Oh hey Kim, are you going to come to the karate tournament tomorrow?" Jack asked with a smile on his face.

"I don't know are you going to be there?" I asked

"Yes." he said, looking confused.

"Well then… no!" I said turning to face him.

_Why did I just do that?_

It was just like class again, we couldn't stop looking at each other. He had the most charming eyes, and they just kept sucking me in. Then my locker shut snapping us out of our daze. I tried to walk away but he grabbed my arm and held brought me back.

_Keep it together Kim, Keep it together._

"So do you have something against karate or me?" he asked.

"I having nothing against Karate, I just don't like you." I said trying to escape again.

"But everyone likes me." he said looking confused

_What a jerk!_

"There you go." I said finally escaping. Leaving him there with a funny look on his face.

The whole day flew by and it finally came time to go home.

"So I rang my mum and she said it's alright if Katelyn and I go to the dojo today." I told Grace as we walked out of school.

"Cool we start practice at 4:30, I'll see you there." she said hopping into her car.

I walked over to my car and drove to my sisters school. When I arrived, I had to go inside and find her, I was walking to her classroom when I ran into someone…

**So I hope you liked it. the Karate is coming up in the next chapter, i might upload it tomorrow. and then i won't be able to for a few days. If you like this chapter please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is chapter 4, i hope you like it. i know it is short, but i will make a really long one soon. I will be busy studying so i dont know when i will be able to update next. please follow/favourite my story please.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kickin It.**

_**Kim's POV**_

"Holy shit, I'm… oh wait it's you, the only person who doesn't like me." Jack said looking down at down at me with a smirk on his face.

"Just another reason not to like you." I said getting up by myself. "What are you doing here anyway."

"Picking up my little brother he goes to school here. What are you doing here?" he said.

"The same except my sister goes here." I said wiping dirt off of myself. "Well it wasn't a pleasure… so I will be going now."

I went and found Katelyn and we drove to the mall.

**_Jack's POV_**

I was getting my books out for the next class. When Kim walked over.

_What should I say? Just be nice Jack._

"So Kim are you going to the karate tournament tomorrow?" I asked

"I don't know are you going to be there?" she asked me

_Why does she want to know this? Maybe she wants something from me._

"Yes." I replied

"Well then… no!" She snapped,

_What?_

Then she turned and looked at me. I couldn't help but stare at her again but in the back of my mind I was thinking about what she said. When

her locker slammed shut we jumped out of our haze. Then she tried to walk away.

_Where is she going, I need answers_

I grabbed her arm and pulled her back to where she was standing. "So do you have something against karate or me?" I asked still confused.

"I having nothing against Karate, I just don't like you." she said walking away again.

_What? What did she just say? How is that possible? How could she say that?_

I quickly turned around, "But everyone likes me." I said

"There you go." she replied walking away, leaving me standing there.

_There you go? What does she mean she doesn't like me? That's not possible._

The whole day rest of the day I spent thinking about what she said, it made it harder when she was in almost all my classes. After school I was hanging with the guys when my phone rang.

"Hey dad, What's going on? " I asked

"Hey Jack, can you pick your brother up from school? Your mother and I are busy." Dad asked

"Yeah, sure" I said

"Make sure you go in and pick him up from his classroom." dad said.

"Yeah, alright." I said hanging up the phone. I yelled to the guys "Yo, later guys I have to pick up my brother from school."

"Later Bro, make sure your not late to karate practice. Or Ty will have a fit, like last time." Jerry said laughing with the rest of the guys.

"Sure." I said jumping in my car.

When I got to school I was walking in to grab my brother, when someone ran into me. "Holy shit, I'm… oh wait it's you, the only person who doesn't like me."

_Great! just when I got the whole hating me thing out of my head._

"Just another reason not to like you." she said getting up. "What are you doing here anyway."

_Obviously, She didn't see this morning, I can't let her know I saw her._

"Picking up my little brother he goes to school here. What are you doing here?" I said, still mad at her.

"The same except my sister goes here." she said, cleaning herself, "Well it wasn't a pleasure… so I will be going now."

_Man I am going to get her to like me_

She was gone and I went to get my brother.

**i hope you liked it, like i said i will try and make a long one soon. Please keep on reviewing. i love to read them and see how i can make my story better. if i get a few reviews on this chapter i will update on monday. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is the fifth chapter. i've loved the reviews so keep them coming. i probably wont be able to update until the end of the week. I have exams and i have football training every afternoon (I know what your thinking a girl playing football. Just to let you know it's Rugby League, It's Australian kind of) and softball and volleyball training as well. so i might try and update if you guys really want me to.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kickin' It**

**_Kim's POV_**

We walked into the dojo with Katelyn in tow. "Hey guys, this is Katelyn."

"Hey Katelyn, do you know ...?" Milton asked before Katelyn flipped him. Everyone just laughed.

"Wait here guys I'll get Rudy before she flips anyone else." Grace said, before walking into the office.

"Who's Rudy?" I asked while Julie helped Milton up.

"Rudy is our sensei, he is a little on the eccentric side." Brody said as Rudy came out of his office.

"I hear we have people who want to join my dojo." Rudy said. "Now if you two step into my office we can fill out the paperwork to let you join."

Katelyn and I followed Rudy into his office, "So What are your names?" Rudy asked

"Well my name is Kim and this is my sister Katelyn." I replied

"Have you had any karate experience before?" he asked.

"Ah… yes, Katelyn is an orange belt and I am a second-degree black belt." I said.

"A se… sec… second…" then Rudy fainted.

"Katelyn can you go tell everyone to help?" I ordered

"Okay." Katelyn said as she walked out to get the others. Then Everyone ran in.

"What happened?" Kelsey asked

"I told him I was a black belt and he fainted." I said

"Yeah, we probably should have told you about that." Milton said as Brody and I carried him out of the office onto the mat.

"He was acting totally normal before he fainted" I said

"Yeah, Rudy likes to put on an act for the new students before they get to know him."

_What kind of crazy man is this_

As Rudy was starting to regain consciousness he startled to mumble words "second...belt…black…degree…!"

"Rudy can you hear us?" Grace shouted.

"Yeah I can hear you." He said sitting up. "Ugggh, What happened?"

"I told you my belt colour and you fainted." I said

"You took me by surprise, other then the sensei's there is only one black belt in town."

_He is everywhere_

"Yeah I know that, Jack Brewer," I said In disgust.

"Well we need you for the tournament tomorrow so are you in?" Grace asked

"Yeah, sure I'll do it," I replied.

Then Eddie came over with two gi's, Katelyn and I walked into the change room and started training for the tournament.

**_Jack's POV_**

After a drilling at karate practice, I came home. No one was home, but there was a note on the kitchen table that said.

_Jack,_

_Went over to meet the new neighbours_,

_Love mum._

_I wonder who lives there now._

So I rode my skateboard over to the neighbours and knocked on the door. It took a while for someone to answer. When the door opened I was surprised to see that it was Kim standing at the door. "Well you just can't get rid of me can you?" I said while she looked at me angry.

"What did you follow me or something? To try and figure out why I don't like you." she said with her arms folded at the door.

"Actually, no… my mum is here." I said with a smirk.

"Oh, that's your mum, how? she is so nice and then there's you… the arrogant jerk." she said

_What how could she say that?_

"Can I come in?" I asked.

Then noise came from the other room. "Honey, who is at the door?" it was Kim's mum.

"It's someone named Jack Brewer." she said back.

Then I heard his mum walking in from the other room. "Hey honey, what are you doing here?" she asked

"Ahh, I saw the note so I came over to meet the new neighbours." I said

Kim's mum walked in. "Oh, this must be Jack. Nice to meet you I'm Angela Crawford and you just met my daughter Kim. Come in, make yourself at home."

"Thankyou Mrs Crawford." I said walking in, I looked at Kim and she looked mad at me. My and Kim's mum walked back into the other room, while Kim walked up the stairs, so I followed her.

"Do you have to follow me?" she said as she walked up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" I said.

"My bedroom." she said getting to the top of the stairs

"Well then… yes! Yes I do." I said with a smirk.

"Uggh, you are such a creep." she said slamming her door in my face.

I knocked on the door "Kim will you let me in."

"No! I'm busy." she shouted

"Busy doing what?" I asked

"Nothing, just go away you creep." she said again. Then her door opened and she walked straight past me and down the stairs again. She was carrying a skateboard and wearing a helmet and she still looked good.

"Wait, you skateboard?" I said

"Mum I'm going to the skate park." she said completely ignoring me.

"Okay honey see, you later." Kim's mum said

"I'm going too mum, I'll see you at home." I said following Kim

"Ok…" my mum said before getting cut off by the door slamming shut.

"Wait up Kim." I said chasing after her on my board. Once I caught up to her grabbing her arm to stop her. "Will you wait up?"

"Ow, why did you do that?" I said looking at me angry and rubbing her arm.

"Because I want to know why you hate me?" she said

"Exactly this reason, everyone has to like you and if they don't, you don't quit until they do." she said

"Well… the thing is, you would like me if you got to know me." I said looking into her eyes,

_Damn, here we go again. Say Something!_

I cleared my head and said "Ah, Kim I would like to ask you out on a date. After my karate tournament tomorrow."

"Why would I do that?" I said crossing her arms waiting for me to reply

"Because… I want to get you to know me and I think you do to." I said giving her the signature Jack Brewer smile.

"I already know enough. You only care about yourself, you are the only black belt in town, you are 'the man' to all your friends, you have everyone wrapped around your finger… except me." she said

"That is not true. I get bad grades, Donna is a bitch who always sticks her tongue down my throat and honestly I don't even like her, my sensei Ty is a real hard ass who yells at me for being even two minutes late for practice and last month I got grounded for a week for flipping my little brother when I caught him going through my stuff." I said

"Wow, life is so hard for you! Try moving from town to town and not knowing how long you are staying for this time, because your mum could get transferred at any minute and you go along with it because she worked really hard to look after you." she said angrily looking down at the ground

"Oh, I'm really sorry." I said

_Wow, she's had it tough._

"It's not like it matters anyway, I'm not going to go on a date with you." she said walking away

"Wait Kim, please just give me a chance, I will show you I'm not like that." I said running in front of her before she could get any further. "Please."

"Okay, after the tournament tomorrow." she said walking around me. "But no one can know about this! Got it?"

"Loud and clear!" he smirked

_Yess! You have a date my man!_

"I'll see you tomorrow." I shouted as I rode home.

**I hoped you liked Review, Favourite, Follow and PM me any ideas i will try and in co operate your ideas into my story. i have the next few chapter written out. So long for now. **


	6. Chapter 6

**So guys i was amazed with the amount of reviews i got in one day so i thought instead of making you wait, i'll upload. i have 2 days of studying ahead of me so i will try update again. This one is a long one. I Hope you like it, Follow, Favourite, Review and PM me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kickin' It.**

_**Kim's POV**_

"Come on Kim get up, you have to get ready for your competition." Katelyn said while jumping on my bed. I grabbed her legs and tackled her onto my bed.

"Are you coming to watch me today?" I asked

"Yes, Kim why can't I fight?" she said

"Because your too little. This competition is for big kids." I said playing with her hair. "I'm sorry baby."

"It's ok, as long as I get to fight that boy at practice again." she said laughing

"It's a deal." I said as we hopped out of bed. I walked down the stairs I saw mum had made me scrambled eggs and bacon. "Mum I have a tournament today I not meant to eat fatty foods."

"Ok then, I will just eat it myself then." she said pulling away my plate.

"Hey, I said I'm not meant to, that doesn't meant I'm not going to." I said eating my breakfast.

"Anyway honey, I'll be home at three and then we will go to your tournament. I need you to watch your sister today." she said eating her own breakfast.

"Sure, I'm just going to stay here anyway." I said.

"Thanks Kim, after your tournament, the Brewer's invited us out to dinner." Mum said finishing her breakfast and walking to go get changed.

_I have a date with Jack. What do I do?_

"Ah, the guys from the dojo said that we might go out to dinner afterwards, but I see what I can do." I said finishing my breakfast.

"So Jack to a liking to you." she said.

"Ah we are biology partners." I said not looking at her.

"Okay honey, I have to go get ready." Mum said running up the stairs.

I walked up to my room and played in my room for a while and the day just flew by. Before I knew it, it was one-thirty when someone knocked on the door.

_Who could that be?_

I opened the door and it was Jack.

"What are you doing here?" I asked pulling him inside.

"Wow, you would've slammed the door shut on me yesterday." he smirked

_Why did I agree to go on a date with this guy?_

"Just tell me why you are here." I said

"I came to say hello, and to tell you that I need to reschedule our… " he said before I cut him off and walked him upstairs.

"Sorry, it's just if Katelyn heard you she would tell mum." I said while Jack sat on my bed.

"Anyway, I was telling you we have to reschedule our date. Our parents are taking us out to dinner." he said looking around my room.

"Yeah, mum said that this morning." I said standing on the other side of the room.

"Well what did you tell her?" he said turning his attention straight to me.

"Don't worry, I told her that my friends from school would want to go out for dinner." I said

"So anyway I have to get going if I don't get to the dojo by two-thirty he has a bit of a cry. So here's my number and I'll call you after the tournament and we'll meet up." he said about to open my door.

"Should we change it to tomorrow?" I said as he was about to leave.

"Nope, Its tonight and it's staying that way." he said walking down the stairs.

I smiled to myself as I walked back downstairs and watched tv.

**_Jack's POV_**

"see ya mum, I gonna head to the dojo." I said walking out the door

I walked over to Kim's house before I left, and knocked on the door.

"What are you doing here?" Kim said as she answered the door. Then before I knew it she pulled me inside.

_Wow, nice to see you too._

"Wow, you would've slammed the door shut on me yesterday." I said

"Just tell me why you are here." She said.

_She's real happy today._

"I came to say hello, and to tell you that I need to reschedule our… " I said, before she stopped me and pulled me up stairs.

"Sorry, it's just if Katelyn heard you she would tell mum." she explained as I sat down.

"Anyway, I was telling you we have to reschedule our date. Our parents are taking us out to dinner." I was saying as I looked around

_She has a really cool room_

"Yeah, mum said that this morning." she said standing as far from me as she could

"Well what did you tell her?" I said looking at her shocked.

"Don't worry, I told her that my friends from school would want to go out for dinner." she replied.

"So anyway I have to get going if I don't get to the dojo by two-thirty he has a bit of a cry. So here's my number and I'll call you after the tournament and we'll meet up." I said as I was leaving.

"Should we change it to tomorrow?" she said trying to get out of it.

"Nope, Its tonight and it's staying that way." I said walking out of the house

I walked to the dojo and when I arrived Jerry came over to me. "Hey, dude where did you go yesterday?"

"ah... I had to go home, and you will never guess who lives next to me now." I said "The new girl Kim."

"Luckyyy!" Jerry said. "Are you sure?"

"dude I was in her house." I replied

"Come on dude let's go to the tournament." Jerry said.

"Alright, you ready to kick some Bobby Wasabi ass?" I said grabbing Jerrys shoulders.

As we arrived at the tournament I noticed Kim sitting down next to Grace. "Yo dude, Grace looks extra hot today." Jerry said.

"Come on lets go get changed." I said looking at Kim as we walked into the change room.

"So, When are you going to ask Grace out?" I said

"What… Why would I do that?" he said looking shocked.

"Because its obvious you like her." I replied

"Okay, so what if I do, that doesn't mean I'm going to ask her out." he said putting on his gi.

"You never know what she might say." I said putting on my shoes

"Okay fine, I will ask her out after the tournament." he said walking out of the room.

_Haha he totally will choke._

We went outside and sat down with the rest of the Black Dragons and copped a drilling from about I don't even know what, I was too busy watching Kim. She just looked so good I couldn't help myself, there was something about her, she was different to all the rest. I noticed she walked into the bathroom, so after Ty was finished talking, I ran over and waited outside until she came out. "So you just had to come watch me didn't you?" I said leaning against the wall.

"Ah, sorry Jack no I didn't come to watch you, I came to watch the Wasabi Warriors kick you ass!" Kim said as I walked over and leaned her against the wall.

"Come on they are the biggest joke in town, you know you just wanted to see me." I said

"I have to go," she said before walking away. I walked into the change room hoping that the guys didn't see me waiting there.

**_Kim's POV_**

"Honey, I'm home are you ready to go?" Mum said as she walked in the door.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I said running down the stairs.

"Do you want something to eat before we go?" she said walking to the fridge

"No thanks, I already ate." I said sitting down.

"Your all set?" she said picking out an apple and grabbing her handbag.

"Yep, lets go. Hurry up Katelyn!" I shouted as we walked outside.

We drove to the dojo, when we got there I went and sat with the group and they told what they are going to do. "So you will stay in these clothes until just before your fight, but you won't walk out of the change room until we say ok." Grace said. After she finished talking the Black Dragons arrived.

_Damn it! Jack looks good! Why must you like him Kim?_

I quickly turned back finishing my conversation with Grace. "What was I saying?" I asked shaking my head.

"About your neighbours." she said.

"Oh yeah, this lady came over yesterday and she was there for a little while. Then, there was a knock on the door and mum made me go answer it, and it was Jack at the door." I said

"No way, so you live across the street to Jack… Jack Brewer!" she said.

"Yes… and I am not happy about it." I said as I saw Jack and Jerry come out of the change room in their gi's.

_Ok he looks even better now! Damn it Kim! Stop that!_

"Ugggh, I can't wait to see that smirk come off his face when he sees that he's versing you." Grace said looking at you.

"What are they getting yelled at for?" I said watching them get drilled by their sensei.

"Does it matter?" Grace said. "I don't think it does to him, he cant stop staring at you." I could feel my cheeks about to go red.

_Do not blush Kim! Do not Blush!_

"So… What's going on with you and Jerry?" I said as she stared at me. "oh come on! Its obvious he likes you, and I think you like him too."

"Yeah well you thought wrong!" she slammed back at me.

"I have to go to the bathroom I will be right back." I said walking away.

I walked out of the bathroom to find Jack leaning against the wall waiting for me. "So you just had to come watch me didn't you?" he said

_Arrogant much_

"Ah, sorry Jack no I didn't come to watch you, I came to watch the Wasabi Warriors kick your ass!" I said leaning against the other wall as he walked over and put his arm in the way so I couldn't escape.

"Come on they are the biggest joke in town, you know you just wanted to see me." he said

_Oh no, what if the gang sees me? Shit! What do I do?_

"I have to go," I said before walking back to my seat.

"oooh Kim." Grace said as I walked back.

"What?" I said

"Jack just tried to make a move on you, what did he say?" Julie said.

"Nothing!" I said looking away.

"Come on, he was about to kiss you." Kelsey said

"No he was not and if he tried I would of knock those lips of his face faster then he could open his eyes." I said

_What are you talking about Kim you would've kissed him right back._

I sat down as the competition began, watching Milton, Julie and Eddie lose their fights. Brown belts were next, Brody lost his. Grace was up, and she was up against Jerry. I couldn't help but laugh. Grace looked angry when Jerry hopped up.

"Don't say a single word!" she said angrily as she hopped up, I was still giggling with the rest of the girls

We the fight started they walked around in a circle saying something to each other. Even though I have no clue what they were saying, I was still laughing. Then they started fighting. About a minute into the fight Grace pinned Jerry on the ground and got up with a smile on her face as she high-fived us.

"Rudy. Grace won." Milton said trying to wake Rudy up, who had fallen asleep after all the other fights.

"Wha… wha… did I just hear wrong or did someone say that Grace won?" Rudy said looking around.

"Rudy I won." Grace said.

"Okay, Kim if you win we can get enough points to win this tournament." Rudy said.

"We better get you ready." Grace said as the girls hopped up and dragged me into the change room.

"Quick, quick. We have two minutes." Kelsey said as they helped me into my gi.

Once I was in my gi. "Okay wait here." Julie said as they walked to the door.

"Okay they are calling the black belts. Are you ready?" Grace asked

"Yep, lets do this." I said as I walked to the door

"Okay, it looks like the Bobby Wasabi dojo has failed to get a black belt to compete." I heard the referee say, but before he could finish Grace ran out the door.

"Wait… wait we have someone to compete." she shouted as she ran out

"Oh yeah… like who?" Jack said looking confused

"That's your cue. You go girl." Julie said as she hugged me and I walked out. I heard gasps all around the room. But the only person I looked at was Jack. His jaw had dropped and I was trying not to laugh as Jerry got up and knocked him out of his trance.

"Haha… this is all you got Rudy. She is a girl." the black dragons sensei yelled out to Rudy.

"I am not going to fight a girl." Jack argued to the ref.

"What are you scared or something Jack?" I said with a smirk on my face.

"No I'm not scared! I just… have manners!" he said

"If your not scared, fight me." I said.

"Fine then."

We bowed and walked in a circle for a minute

"I don't want to hurt you Kim." he said

"Don't worry you won't." I said kicking him in the ribs

"Okay, that's it!" he said throwing a punch which I dodged.

Our fight went for about 8 minutes, then is was getting tired when Jack said "Is that all you got Kimmy?" then I snapped, I took him by surprise and knocked his feet out from underneath him and pinned him down.

I whispered in his ear, "See you later babe. Oh and don't call me Kimmy." as I got up. I walked over to the others and got hugs from everyone.

"Kim we won, no thanks to you." Eddie said.

"hmhm…" Grace groaned as she stared at Eddie

"Oh a… and you too Grace." Eddie said nervously

"Thankyou Eddie." Grace said

"Here you go guys." Rudy said handing Grace and I the trophy. "Wasabi on three one… two… three…"

"Wasabi!" we all shouted

_**Jacks POV**_

I walked into the change room wondering why Kim was acting weird. I cleared my head and walked out getting ready for the tournament to begin. I sat down next to Jerry. "Dude, what took you so long?" he said

"Don't be worried dude, look over there." he pointed to the Wasabi warriors. "They don't even have a black belt to fight you. So all you to do is stand up." he said reassuring me.

"Yeah your right." I said looking at Kim laughing with her friends as the competition started. We won the first four bouts, I think. I didn't really care I was staring at Kim the whole time. Then Jerry was up "Good luck dude." I said high fiving him.

"Won't need it." he said turning around to me. "I am a lean mean fighting machine… these weapons of ste…"

"Ah… Ahh…" I was trying to interrupt him, while watching Grace get up. "Jerry! Look." I said turning him around. I was trying no to laugh, when I looked at Kim and she was laughing too.

_She looks cute when she laughs_

"Jerry focus. You can do this, just focus." I said holding Jerrys shoulders

Jerry walked into the ring and I still didn't even concentrate on the fight.

_She is so hot. I can't wait for later._

As I snapped out of my trance, I saw Jerry knocked down on the ground.

_Ouch, that would have hurt._

Jerry got up and was walking over to me "Dude what happened?"

"I really don't know, all I know is I am going to get it from Ty." he said

"You'll be alright if we win the trophy." I said as I saw the girls from bobby wasabi run into the change rooms dragging Kim behind them. Jerry was telling me about his fight when they started calling out the black belts. I stood up and waited for a minute or two when the ref said "Okay, it looks like the Bobby Wasabi dojo has failed to get a black belt to compete."

"again…" I muttered under my breath as I started to walk back to my seat.

"Wait… wait we have someone to compete." I turned around to see Grace, shouting as she ran out of the change room.

_Who could they have?_

"Oh yeah… like who?" I said confused

When I finished speaking I saw Kim walk out, in a her gi. I could feel my jaw drop to the floor

_Okay that black belt makes her look ten times hotter._

"Haha… this is all you got Rudy. She is a girl." I heard Ty yell out.

_Wait I can't fight a girl. Especially one as hot as Kim_

I walked over to the ref and said "I am not going to fight a girl."

"What are you scared or something Jack?" I saw Kim standing there with a smirk on her face.

"No I'm not scared! I just… have manners!" I said

"If your not scared, fight me." she said getting ready to fight.

"Fine then." is said getting prepared to fight

When we were walking in a circle after we started is said "I don't want to hurt you Kim."

"Don't worry you won't." she said before I got a hard kick in the ribs

_Wow! That was hard maybe she does know what she is doing._

"Okay, that's it!" I said before throwing a punch straight at her head

_What am I doing I can't hit a girl._

Luckily she dodged the punch. We fought a while longer, when I realised she was getting tired, and without thinking I let my smart ass side come out when I said. "Is that all you got Kimmy?" taking me by surprise, she knocked out my feet from underneath me and pinned me on the ground.

She leant in, feeling her breath on my neck made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Then she whispered in my ear. "See you later babe. Oh and don't call me Kimmy." she got up and walked back to her friends.

_Did that just happen? Did I just beat by a girl. She's not just any girl Jack._

I got up and walked back to Jerry "Dude, was it just me or did she look even hotter in that gi?" Jerry said as I walked over stunned from what just happened.

"She defiantly looks hotter." I said sitting down looking over at Kim.

"Oh great here comes Ty. We are going to cop it." Jerry said looking worried.

"You two goofballs just made us lose to the tournament to those losers over there, not only did you both lose, but you both lost to GIRLS! Tomorrow at practice you will run four laps of the dojo, then cleaning every single corner of that dojo." Ty yelled at us, "Now, go get changed."

After we got changed we walked out of the room Jerry said "I'm gonna head home, Do you want to hang out?"

"Sorry I can't, my mum is having people over for dinner." I said

"Alright dude, I'll see you tomorrow." he said waving as we walked out the door.

After I was out of the mall my phone rang, it was Kim. I answered the phone. "Hey."

"Hey, where are you?"

"Outside the mall. Where are you?"

"At the dojo, the gang only just left for Phil's, I told my mum was making me go to dinner. I'll be there in a minute"

"Okay I'll wait." I said as I hung up the phone.

A few minutes later I saw Kim walk around the corner, looking even hotter then before, I don't know how that is possible.

"So you ready to go?" she asked

"Ah… yeah, let's go" I said staring at her.

**That it for this chapter. I hope you guys like it. Review, Follow, Favourite and PM me. i hope i can update soon guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait. i had to go to my sisters for the weekend and the internet on my phone was being a dickhead. Please review, follow, favourite. No hate.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kickin It.**

**_Kim's POV_**

The date was going great. Jack took me to a fancy restaurant in town, we were talking and laughing about a lot of things, like how Jerry and Grace like each other and are too scared to admit it.

"Did you see his face when Grace hopped up?" he said laughing

"I was too busy laughing at Grace when she realised she was fighting him." I said trying not to laugh

"So… why didn't you tell me you knew karate, let alone you were a black belt?" he asked me.

"You remember the first day we met?" I said

"Yeah at Phil's. You were with Grace." he said

"Well I told her I was a black belt then and she told me I had to keep it a secret for some reason." I said.

"I do not know what Jerry sees in her she is a conniving little…" he said forgetting that I was sitting there. "Sorry."

"no no go on, tell me about how grace is a conniving little bitch?" I said giggling.

"Changing the subject." he said looking at me with those gorgeous eyes

_Oh he is so sexy. His eyes, his hair and his body. Oh his body. Stop it Kim!_

When I snapped out of my trance I realised Jack had asked me a question

"Sorry what was that?" I asked, I could feel my cheeks blushing

"I said… How come you moved to Seaford?" he said laughing

"Ah… My mum got transferred here, with her job." I said

"And your dad?" he said

"Ah… he past away." I said looking down

"Oh… I'm so sorry." he said

"It's ok, you didn't know." I said not making eye contact.

"if you want to talk about it I'm here for you?" he said putting his fingers under my chin, looking straight into my eyes. It felt comforting, when I was looking into his eyes.

"It was my tenth birthday, my parents said that they would take me and my sister out to dinner. It was in the middle of a storm when we were driving home, my dad was driving, my mum was in the front, my sister was behind her in the car seat she had only just turned one and I was sitting behind dad. I don't even remember what caused it but we slid off the road and the car had rolled and my dad was killed at the scene." I said. As I looked at Jack he looked, well I don't know how to explain how he looked

"I was in the hospital for 3 weeks before I woke up." I said. "Sometimes I think it's all my fault."

"But, it isn't you couldn't stop it from raining that night, or your parents wanting to celebrate your birthday." he said holding my hand.

"Yeah I know. I don't really make a big deal for my birthday anymore. For the past few years my sister has asked why I am not happy when I open my presents. But neither mum or I have the heart to tell her why, at least not until she is older." I said.

"Wow, that's tough." he said trying to figure out words to say.

"You don't have to say anything Jack, it's ok." I said. "So what about dessert?"

"Yeah sure." he said picking up the menu.

**_ Jack's POV_**

Once our date was finished we decided to walk home.

"This was fun." she said as we walked hand in hand

"So did you decide if I am still an arrogant jerk or a douchebag and the Seaford's biggest player?" I said with a smirk on m face.

"Well…" she said smiling

"Well… what?" I said before tickling her

"Oh… ohk… okay enough." she said getting out of my grip still laughing.

Then I noticed her shiver. "Are you cold?"

"Yeah a little bit." she said.

"Here take my jacket." I said taking off my jacket.

"No, you keep it, you need something to keep you warm too." she said refusing my jacket.

"honestly I'm fine you're the cold one not me." I said offering my jacket once more.

"Okay then, thankyou." she said putting on my jacket.

_She looks so cute wearing my jacket. Wait! She is wearing my jacket!_

The next the thing I know is that we were both leaning in. our lips about to touch when suddenly…


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the cliffy and making you wait. but here is the next chapter so R&R**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

**_Kim's POV_**

Our date was going great and we were about to kiss when suddenly…

"Jack!"

"Kim!"

As we pulled apart we looked around to see Jerry and Grace standing there holding hands with there mouths wide open. "Kim, What are you doing?!" Grace said letting go of Jerry and running over to me pulling me away from Jack.

"What am I doing? What are you doing?!" I said as we stopped about five metres away from the guys.

"I asked you first! I thought you had a dinner with your family." she said

"I did… Mum invited the Brewers over as well" I said

"Well… that still doesn't tell me why you are out here with Jack, three blocks from your house, nearly kissing him!" she said

"Well… I am out here, three blocks from my house with Jack, because Jack forgot his phone at the dojo and my mum made me come with him." I said

_Few, I got out of that easy enough. And she didn't even realise I was wearing his jacket._

"What were you doing about to kiss him?!" Grace shouted.

"He was trying to make a move on me like he did at the dojo." I lied

_What are you doing Kim, you are lying to your friend? You are breaking the Wasabi code._

"Ugggh! He is such a creep." she said with a disgusted look on her face.

"So what are you doing holding hands with Jerry?!" I said, while she looked guilty

"Well… after we went to Phil's to celebrate, I ran into Jerry as I was walking out of the mall, he asked me to get something to eat with him." she said blushing

"Oh My God!" I said covering my mouth after I said it.

"What?" she said

"You went on a date with Jerry." I said

"Yes, Yes I did, just don't tell the other guys about this, Rudy with freak if he figured out I went on a date with a black dragon." she said

_Yeah, I know_

"Don't worry I won't tell." I said

"You better get back to your date." I said as I pushed Grace away.

_She told you the truth, Why must you be so gutless Kim?_

**_Jack's POV_**

_Is this really happening, I am about to kiss Kim._

"Jack?"

_Great that just ruined the moment._

"Kim?"

Kim Quickly pulled away from me, only to see Jerry and Grace standing at the corner. "Kim, What are you doing?" Grace said dragging Kim away.

"Dude, I can't believe you actually asked Grace out." I said walking over to Jerry

"Well you did make a bet and have you seen her, It was pretty hard. I couldn't get my words out properly." he said "I still can't believe she actually said yes."

"She definitely likes you dude." I said

"So what are you doing with Kim? I thought you said you had a family dinner." he said changing the subject

_I wonder if Kim told Grace the truth. I only tell him half the truth._

"Well I did have dinner with my parents and Kim's family, but Kim's mum made me come and pick her up from Phil's after Kim rang her." I replied hoping he wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"Okay, dude." he said as Grace walked back over, I looked at Jerry he had the biggest smile on his face.

"We better get going." she said as she pulled him away.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow dude." I shouted as they walked away. I walked over to Kim and asked "What did you tell Grace?"

"I told her that you forgot your phone at the dojo. What about you?" she said as they got further away.

"I told him that your mum told me to go pick you up after you went out to dinner with the rest of your dojo." I said as we started walking away.

"What if they compare their stories?" she said "I wasn't even at Phil's with the others."

"It doesn't matter, I think they will have other things to talk about then where we were all night." I said putting my arm around her.

As we got to her house she turned to me "I had a lot of fun tonight, I not only went on a date with you, but I also kicked your ass." she said while laughing.

_She is so cute when she laughs._

"oh you are still going on about that. Now that I know what you can do, I won't go so easy on you next time." I said

"I beat you fair and square." she said

"How do you know that I wasn't?" I said with a smirk on my face.

"I will knock that smirk off your face next time." she said.

"Come on… you love it!" I said

"Anyway I better get inside or my mum will start asking questions." she said looking back at her house

_Should I try and kiss her now?_

"I'll see you at school tomorrow. Thanks for tonight, I really did have fun," she said before she turned around and walked over to her house "See ya." she shouted

_You are such a wimp. Why didn't you kiss her?_

__**Hope you liked it. R&R please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here you go! I hope you like it. R&R please! ENJOY!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

* * *

**_Kim's POV_**

As I was dropping Katelyn off at school I saw Jack at his car. He waved at me and gave me that signature smile.

_Oh, He is so cute._

I waved back as I drove off, I was thinking about our date last night.

_I told him things I've never ever told anyone before. Well Kim, you never made any friends to open up too. We almost kissed, I felt like it was just me and him before we got interrupted. You wanted to kiss him so bad outside of you house, but you wimped out._

Before I knew it I was at school. I got out of my car and walked over to the gang, who were standing next to the front steps of the school. "Hey guys." I said as I got close to them.

"Hey Kim." Milton said. "What happened to you last night?"

"Yeah, you kind of disappeared after the tournament." Kelsey said.

"Ah, I had a family dinner." I said

"with the Brewers…" Grace said under her breath. I gave her a death glare

_Hopefully I was the only one who heard that._

"What was that Grace?" Julie asked.

"Oh nothing I just had something stuck in my throat." she said staring back at me.

"Anyway I have to go to my locker before class, I'll see you guys there." I said walking up the stairs.

"Wait Kim!" I heard Grace yell before she chased me up the stairs. "Do you want me to come with you, so that Jack doesn't try to pull any tricks on you again." she whispered.

"No I will be fine. You just are hoping you will see Jerry anyway." I whispered back at her.

"Was not!" she exclaimed

"I'll see you later." I said walking away

"Okay, see ya." she shouted out walking back to the others

I walked to my locker to find that Jack or Jerry were not at there. I was getting out my books, when Jack turned up.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey." I said

"So has Grace said anything about last night?" he asked opening his locker

"Not really…" I said shutting my locker.

"What do you mean Not really?" he asked

"Well she asked if I wanted her to walk with me to my locker in case you tried to make another move on me." I said leaning back against my locker

"Make another move on you?" he said looking confused.

"Oh well, last night I told her that when she saw us together that you were trying to make a move on me." I said laughing

"Great cover Kim." he said laughing as well "What do you have first?"

"Ah, I have Math." I said

"Cool, do you want to walk to class?" he asked

"Sorry I can't, I said I would meet up with the gang." I said

"Okay I'll see you there." he said before he winked at me and walked away

_You totally want him._

I went and met up with the gang and then to class. The first two classes went really quick and I was time for lunch.

I walked with Julie to her locker.

"You will have to talk to your mum about letting you go to the tournament next week." she said

"Where was it at again?" I asked

"It's in Seattle. You better go, we need you." she said closing her locker. "Lets go eat."

As we walked to the cafeteria I said. "I'll talk to my mum, but I'm sure she'll say yes."

"Great, because we need you." she said as we walked over to the table.

"What's up guys?" I said as we sat down.

"Oh, we were just talking about how fun the tournament is going to be this weekend." Brody said.

"Yeah, it's going to be awesome!" Kelsey said.

"I'm sorry guys I won't be able to go." Eddie said.

"Why not Eddie?" Grace said as we all looked at Eddie.

"My mum won't let me go unless I get my grades up." he said

"Aww, man that too bad." I said.

We talked for a little while longer then the bell rang. "We have biology, I have to work with Donna. Wish me luck guys." Grace said as we got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

"So how was your date with Jerry last night?" I said hitting Grace with my hip.

"Fine." she said trying to hide her blush.

"Ooooh… You like him!" I said

"Shut up! I do not!" she said grabbing my arm.

"You do too! You are blushing." I said turning to her.

"Shut up and lets get to class." she said walking away.

As we got to class we sat down and then Mr Murphy came in "Ok class sit down." he talked for a while but I didn't listen because Jack passed me a note

_Hey_

Hey I wrote back

_So is your dojo going to the tournament in Seattle this weekend?_

Yeah. What about you?

_Yes and this time don't think you are going to win._

Oh yeah, who said you could beat me?

He didn't get to read the note before he hid it as Mr Murphy came over to our bench. "Miss Crawford, I'm hoping you will encourage Mr Brewer here to do something over then that supposed sport you call karate." he said

"I will try sir." I said. I heard Jack laugh while trying not to laugh myself.

"What's so funny Mr Brewer?" Mr Murphy said as he walked over to Jacks side of the bench

"Ah… nothing sir." Jack said trying to contain his laughter

"Alright, get to work you two." he said walking back to the front. He pulled the note back out and read it.

_Well like I said last night. How do you know I wasn't just letting you win?_

Before I could write back another note from somewhere hit me in the head. I pick it up and read it.

_Donna is driving me crazy! Just kill me now!_

I looked up at Grace, and saw Donna sitting there filing her nails. I was trying not to laugh.

"Honestly Jack, I don't know what you see in Donna." I said starting my work

"Honestly Kim. Nothing!" he said while doing his work.

My eyes nearly popped out of my head as he said it. I looked at him and he was looking at me.

"I thought you had that…?" I said before he cut me off.

"We you think what you think. But the truth is I don't like her, she just sticks her tongue down my throat and whenever I try to tell her to stop she does it again." he said going back to his work. For some reason I couldn't stop smiling after I heard this.

_Because you like him! Shut up Kim!_

The day went by slowly and it was finally time to go home. So I went and picked up Katelyn and went home.

_**Jack's POV**_

I was sitting in biology and I looked up as Grace walked in with Kim following her. She came and sat down. I was about to say something to her when Mr Murphy walked in, I don't know what he said because I was getting ready a note to pass to Kim

_Hey_ I wrote

Hey

_So is your dojo going to the tournament in Seattle this weekend?_

Yeah. What about you?

_Yes and this time don't think you are going to win_. After she read it she looked at me and giggled to herself.

_She is so cute when she laughs_

Oh yeah, who said you could beat me?

I hid the note as Mr Murphy came over. "Miss Crawford, I'm hoping you will encourage Mr Brewer here to do something over then that supposed sport you call karate." I tried not to laugh as he said it.

"I will try sir." she said, I looked at her as she was trying to be serious.

"What's so funny Mr Brewer?" Mr Murphy said I sat up in my seat, trying to stop laughing

"Ah… nothing sir." I said looking down at my sheet.

"Alright, get to work you two." he said walking away. So I pulled the note out and read it.

_Well like I said last night. How do you know I wasn't just letting you win_? I replied

After she read it I saw Grace throw a note and it hit Kim in the head. I tried to read it over Kim's shoulder.

_Donna is driving me crazy! Just kill..._

I smirked and looked to see what Donna was doing. She was filing her nails, while Grace was doing all the work.

_I am so glad I didn't get paired with Donna_

"Honestly Jack, I don't know what you see in Donna." I heard, before I looked up surprised to realise that Kim said it.

_I don't see anything_

"Honestly Kim. Nothing!" I said going back to my work.

I didn't even have to look but I knew Kim would be surprised at my answer. I could tell she was looking at me.

"I thought you had that…?" I knew what she was going to say so I stopped her.

"We you think what you think. But the truth is I don't like her, she just sticks her tongue down my throat and whenever I try to tell her to stop she does it again." I said trying to do my work. I noticed she had a smile on her face.

_She is so cute._


	10. Chapter 10

**Woop Woop! It's a long weekend in Aus! Thank the queen for having a birthday! I will try and update another chapter tomorrow for you all! Please R&R for me, they keep me motivated to keep posting.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

**_Jack's POV_**

"Bye honey!" my mum shouted to me as I walked to my car. I looked back and saw my dad and her standing at the door as I bolted to my car. I was getting away from my house for three days. For the past four days I have been thinking about Kim's reaction when I told her I didn't have feelings for Donna. I couldn't believe that she would think that I actually liked that bitch.

I drove to the dojo and met up with Jerry. "Yo dude." Jerry said walking towards me.

"What's up Jerry?" I said as we walked into the dojo

"What's up! What's up! Dude we are going to Seattle! That's what's up!" He said jumping in front of me.

"Yeah I know." I said walking past him.

"Well then why are you not pumped?" he said following me

"No reason." I said looking down at the ground.

"Well you better not be like this all weekend." he said pointing at me and walking away.

I walked to my locker and grabbed out my bag. When Ty walked in. "Alright you maggots. We are going to Seattle in a few hours and if we suffer the embarrassment of losing to that sorry bunch of losers called the Wasabi Warriors you can bet your life that it won't." Ty shouted as we walked onto the mat.

"Get your stuff and I will meet you there." he said walking out.

"Come on dude, lets get out of here." I shouted out to Jerry as I headed out the door.

I hopped in the drivers seat of my car and Jerry jumped in the passengers. "Are you ready?" I asked

"Yeah." he said

"Cause I think you forgot something." I said as Jerry looked around to see what I was talking about. "Your bags." I said pointing to his bags, which were sitting at the doors

"Oh I new I forgot something." he said jumping out and running over and grabbing his bags

"Ready now?" I said as he jumped back in.

"Yep, off to Seattle." he said.

"Why are you so nervous dude? It's just a Karate tournament." I asked as we drove off.

"Yeah I know." he replied.

_The tournament can't be the only reason he is so nervous._

**Kim's POV**

"I gotta get going." I said as my mum sat me down at the kitchen table.

"You gotta eat something. I can't send you to Seattle on an empty stomach." she said handing me some breakfast.

"I can't be late though and I will be, so can you make this to go?" I said jumping out of my seat.

"Sure." she shouted as I ran up stairs. I picked up my bags and ran back down. "Have you got everything honey?" she said handing me my breakfast.

"I think so." I said "See ya Katelyn." when she came and gave me a big hug. "I'll see you in a few days ok." I said patting her on the head. "I'll see ya mum." I said as I gave mum a hug.

"See ya honey." mum said.

"bye bye Kimmy." Katelyn said.

"Bye." I yelled out as I turned and waved to them, I saw that they were waving back.

I drove off to meet up with the others before we headed of to Seattle. I got to the mall and walked into the dojo and everyone was there waiting for me.

"Sorry I'm late guys." I said walking over to them.

"It doesn't matter if we leave right now." Rudy said picking up his bags.

"Okay then lets go." Grace said picking up her stuff.

Julie, Grace and Kelsey came with me and Milton, Eddie, Brody and Rudy all went in the other car. We talked the whole way about all different things, but I didn't listen. I was thinking about my conversation with Jack a few days ago. I couldn't believe it when he said it. He didn't like Donna.

_What does it matter to you Kim? It's not like you like him. Oh yes you do._

We arrived in Seattle and checked into the hotel. Grace and I shared a room, while Julie and Kelsey, Milton and Brody shared a room and Rudy had one to himself. While Grace and I were getting settled in someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it" I said as I walked to the door.

"Hey girls the guys just said that we should to a huge party downstairs tonight. Do you want to come?" Kelsey said walking in the room.

"Sure, sounds like fun." Grace said sitting on her bed.

"Great, what about you Kim?" Julie said as they all looked at me.

"Ah I don't know guys, I think I might stay in tonight." I said walking over to them

"Come on Kim, all the competitors will be there." Julie begged

"I bet we could get you a cute guy." Kelsey said.

"Fine, I'll go." I said rolling my eyes.

"We have to get ready." Grace said.

"Meet you in the lobby at six." Julie said walking out.

We got ready and met the others in the lobby.

"Is Rudy coming?" Grace asked as the others walked down.

"I went to invite him, but he had about five room service orders come in at once." Milton said.

"Well what are we waiting for then, lets go." Brody said, as we walked to the party.

"This party is Awesome!" Brody and Grace yelled as they ran into the party

"Let's go in Julie." Milton said grabbing Julies hand.

"Lets go find you a man girl." Kelsey said pulling me into the party

Kelsey left after we were there for about an hour. I walked around for awhile trying to find even one of my friends, but I couldn't.

_I knew I should've stayed upstairs._

I found Grace and she was having the best time until I pulled her to the side and told her I was going.

"I'm going to head back upstairs." I shouted

"But we only just got here." she said

"Yeah, I got to sleep though." I said

"Okay, I'll see you later." she said going back to dancing.

I was heading out the door when I ran into someone…

**Hope you liked it! Like I said I will try and update tomorrow. R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. so I didn't have school today. so i wrote the next couple of chapters. I only have like four weeks until I go on my two weeks holidays. However, I won't be able to update in the holidays. So don't forget about me. Another thing, Season 4 of Pretty Little liars is out tomorrow eeeek! I can't wait. so here is chapter 11. R&R please.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

**_Jack's POV_**

"This place is so cool." Jerry said as we walked into the lobby of our hotel. "Yo dude there is supposed to be a huge party here for all the competitors. Some of the guys are going, Are you gonna come?" he said

"Sounds awesome dude." I said when Ty handed us our room key.

"Alright, lets go to our room." he said picking up his bags and walking to the elevator.

We got up to our room and Jerry jump straight onto the double bed. "Shotgun." he shouted out as he landed.

"Okay then, I'll take the other one." I said walking over to the bed on the other side of the room.

"Dude this place is so cool." Jerry said walking out of the bathroom with a robe on.

"Please tell me you have clothes on under that." I said looking away.

"Dude, you can chill." he said laying back on the bed. "Do you want to order room service?" he said finding the menu.

"Nah man I'm right. I'm going to get ready for the party." I said walking to the bathroom.

I had a shower and put on my robe.

_These are pretty cool._

I got dressed and walked out to find Jerry eating a pizza, while having three different plates on a tray.

"Dude get ready, we said we would meet the guys in the lobby in twenty minutes." I said pushing away the tray.

"Okay, I'll go get ready." he said getting off his bed and walking to the bathroom.

"Quickly." I shouted as he shut the bathroom door.

Jerry finally got ready, we were now running late. By the time we got to the lobby the guys had already gone in. As we were walking in Jerry was in front of me, as he walked around the corner I heard a thud and then saw Jerry and Kim laying on the floor rubbing their heads. "Will you watch were your going." Kim shouted as I helped them up

"Hey you're the one that doesn't know where she's going." Jerry said fixing up his outfit.

"What? Oooh your gonna get it." Kim yelled as she lunged at Jerry before I could catch her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up there girly, he didn't mean to say it." I said holding her back. "Jerry you better get into the party before I let her go."

"I see you in there dude." Jerry said before running into the party.

"Let me go Jack." she said trying to shake out of my grip.

"Only if you promise not to chase after him." I said trying to get her to stop moving

"Okay, I promise." she said standing still, while I was still holding her. I let her go and she turned around.

"What are you doing anyway, why are you leaving?" I asked as we walked around the corner away from the blistering music.

"Well I was heading back to my room, that's not really my scene." she said

"Yeah it's not really mine either." I said

"Really! The Jack Brewer doesn't love a party." she said crossing her arms and glaring at me

"Okay you got me." I said.

"I have to go if I am going to kick your ass tomorrow." she said starting to walk away.

"Hey wait. What if I take you out to dinner? I bet you haven't eaten." I said chasing her.

"What about the party?" she said.

"It's just a party." I shrugged

"What about your friends." she asked.

"Come on they wouldn't even realise I'm not there." I said "Just let me treat you to dinner." I begged

"Fine, but I got to get back early." she said

"Sure thing." I said as I took her hand and walked her out to my car.

**_Kim's POV_**

I was heading into the lobby and as I came around the corner, Jerry ran into me. "Will you watch were your going." I shouted as Jack helped me up.

"Hey you're the one that doesn't know where she's going." Jerry said

_Uggh, I don't care what Grace says I'm gonna kick his ass._

"What? Oooh your gonna get it." I lunged at Jerry before I felt something grab my waist. It was Jack.

_God! He is so strong_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up there girly, he didn't mean to say it." he said as I was trying to get out. "Jerry you better get into the party before I let her go."

"I see you in there dude." he said before running of to the party as fast as he could.

"Let me go Jack." I said still struggling

"Only if you promise not to chase after him." He said holding me tighter.

"Okay, I promise." I said when I lost energy and gave up trying

We walked around the corner so no one would see us. "What are you doing anyway, why are you leaving?" he asked standing in front of me

_Why would he care anyway._

"Well I was heading back to my room, that's not really my scene." I said

"Yeah it's not really mine either." he said

_He's cute when he lies._

"Really! The Jack Brewer doesn't love a party." I said glaring at him.

"Okay you got me." he said with a cute smile on his face.

_You like him. Shut up you._

"I have to go if I am going to kick your ass tomorrow." I said trying to escape, even though I knew he would follow me

"Hey wait. What if I take you out to dinner? I bet you haven't eaten." he said following me.

"What about the party?" I said trying to find an excuse

"It's just a party." he said with that smile again.

"What about your friends." I tried again

"Come on they wouldn't even realise I'm not there." he said

_Come on. I need at least one excuse._

"Just let me treat you to dinner." he said looking at me with those eyes again.

_Damn you and that gorgeous face._

"Fine, but I got to get back early." I said even though I did not care.

"Sure thing." he said with that dang smile as he took my hand and walked me out to his car.

We finished our dinner and we came back to the hotel and he walked me back to my hotel room. "So thank you for tonight, it was fun." I said as we got to my door.

"Well I think I liked it more than I would've liked the party." he said

"Why?" I said a bit confused

"Because you were there." he said looking at me with those damn eyes. The next thing I know we were both leaning in.

_Is this going to happen? Is he actually going to kiss me?_

Then our lips touched. It was like heaven, his arms wraps around my body and he pulled me closer, til' I could feel every single ab touch my stomach. My arms crept up til' they were around his neck. We couldn't pull away from each other. Finally we did and I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. Neither could he it seemed. We just stood there in silence smiling like goofballs. He finally broke the silence. "Well I'll see you in the morning. How about I meet you for breakfast?" he asked still holding me.

"I'd love that." I said pull my hair back behind my ear.

"Cool, I'll see you in the morning." he said before giving me a quick kiss on the lips and walking down the hall looking back at me and smiling that goofy smile.

_Did that actually just happen?_

I walked in my room and went to bed, unable to get to sleep because of what had happened.

**_Jack's POV_**

When we got back to the hotel I walked her back to her room. "So thank you for tonight, it was fun." she said as she turned around at her door.

_This is it I have to kiss her tonight._

"Well I think I liked it more than I would've liked the party." I said looking into those beautiful eyes

"Why?" she said

"Because you were there." I said, then I lent in, I was surprised when she lent in as well.

Then we were kissing. I couldn't believe it, this girl I have known for no more then three weeks had broken me down and made me fall head over heels for her, and I did. Now I was kissing her, I put my arms around her body and pulled her closer, not wanting the moment to end. Her body was against mine, her arms were around my neck. Neither of us wanted to pull away. When we finally did we both has the biggest smiles on our faces. We couldn't stop staring at each other

_Say something._

"Well I'll see you in the morning. How about I meet you for breakfast?" I said as I held her.

_God! I am actually holding her in my arms._

"I'd love that." she said still smiling.

"Cool, I'll see you in the morning." I said giving her a kiss, letting her go and walking backwards down the hall, so that I could watch her as I walked away.

_I can't believe I just kissed Kim Crawford, the girl who hated my guts a week ago. That's a third if the time that I have actually known her. She just brings out the real me. _

* * *

__**There you go. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, I just love reading them and they motivate me to keep updating. please favourite my story as well so when I come back from my holiday in Sydney (I know what your thinking, Sydney Harbour Bridge and Opera house etc. well no, I go there every holidays to work for my cousin.) you will know when i updated. **

**REVIEW AND FAVOURITE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys! Only 2 weeks before the school holidays! Follow and Favourite my story and I will try and update tomorrow. **

**Another thing for all the PPL fans. Did you all watch the season premire. My Mind was blown when they said that Ezra was going to jail, only for them to blow it again like another minute later. I was like crying when Toby was Crying :'( it was so sad. But he looked so cute in the flashback.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

**_Kim's POV_**

I woke up to see Grace asleep in her bed. I got up and quietly got changed to go meet Jack. I walked downstairs to see Jack there waiting for me. "Good morning." he said before I went up and kissed him

_Still feels amazing._

"Morning." I said grabbing his arm and walking out to his car. We went downtown for breakfast and about an hour later we came back to the hotel. I kissed him and we said goodbye at the lobby. Once I got to my room, I had forgot my key. I knocked and Grace was at the door within less than a second.

"Where have you been? I have been worried sick." she said angrily

"Sorry, I went and got breakfast and forgot my key." I said walking in my room

"I was just down at the breakfast bar and I didn't see you there." she said reaching into her bag to grab out her sweats.

"I went downtown to get something." I said heading over to my bag

"We better get ready, Rudy wants us all at the practice mats in forty-five minutes." she said walking into the bathroom

"okay" I shouted as I got my stuff ready.

We met the others at the practice mats "I hope you all aren't to tired from partying all night." Rudy said as we walked in. "We have a very important tournament today. With the help of Kim we can hopefully win it. So lets get Brody and Grace, Kelsey and Julie and Milton and Kim."

"Ahh man, why do I have to get Kim?" Milton said walking into his position

"Don't worry Milton, I won't hurt you." I said bowing.

Milton wasn't a hard opponent he just stood there, so I just flipped him. "Ow! I thought you said you weren't going to hurt me?" he said laying on the ground.

"Sorry Milton." I said helping him up.

"Good job Kim." Rudy said as he walked up to me. "How bout we spar now?" he said

Practice went for an hour before we had to go get ready for the competition. We had half and hour before we had to meet the guys for the competition "Ahh Kim did you remember your key?" Grace said as she felt all her pockets

"No… I thought you had yours. Shit!" I said looking in Graces bag.

"We will have to go to the front desk." Grace said

"Fine. Lets go or we will be late." I said as we started to walk downstairs.

"I can't believe we got locked out of our room." Grace said as we walked around the corner to see Jerry and Jack standing right in front of us in their black dragons tracksuits

"Hello girls." Jerry said.

"Jerry, Jack." Grace snapped. I smiled at Jack and he smiled back.

"I hear you are locked out of you room." Jerry said. Grace and Jerry fought for a little while but I didn't listen because I was trying to resist the urge to jump in to Jacks arms. Grace snapped me out of my trance when she grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

"Come on Kim, lets get away from these creeps." she shouted.

We went and got someone to open our door and got changed ready for the competition.

**_Jack's POV_**

I was on the way back to my room after the most amazing breakfast with Kim, I still couldn't stop smiling from last night. I got to my room to find that Jerry wasn't there. I walked over to my bed about to fall on it when someone knocked on the door

_Jerry must have forgotten his key._

I opened the door not to Jerry but to Ty "Where's Jerry?" he said standing at the door.

"Ah…" I hesitated.

_What should I say?_

"He went to get breakfast." I said

"When the other idiot gets back get ready and meet at the practice mats in one hour." he said before turning and walking down the hall.

_Where's Jerry?_

I got changed into my tracksuit and walked downstairs to see if I could find Jerry. I couldn't find him so I went back to our room to see if he went back there. When I got there he wasn't there. I waited trying to call him about twenty times. About ten minutes before we had to go Jerry walked in the door.

"Where have you been?" I yelled at him

"Where have I been? You're the one who wasn't here when I woke up. I went looking for you." he yelled.

"I been trying to ring you for the last twenty minutes." I said

"Yeah I lost my phone last night at the party." he said

"Well you have to get ready quick, We have practice in ten minutes." I said as I grabbed his tracksuit and pushed him into the bathroom.

When Jerry got ready we ran downstairs as fast as we could and made it with a minute to spare. After receiving a lecture on how we cannot lose to the Wasabi Warriors again. We walked back to our room.

"I didn't see you at the party last night dude. What happened?" he said.

"Ah… well after you ran off I talked to Kim about not killing you and then walked into the party. You mustn't of seen me." I said as we walked around the corner to see Grace and Kim standing right in front of us.

_She still looks hot._

"Hello girls." Jerry said.

"Jerry, Jack." Grace said liked she was annoyed to see us. I looked at Kim and she was smiling at me.

_God! Don't Jack you can't kiss her right now._

"I hear you are locked out of you room." Jerry said.

"What would it matter to you anyway?" Grace said "We have to go."

_Please don't leave Kim._

"Come on Kim, lets get away from these creeps." she yelled out as she pulled Kim away.

"Lets go dude we have half an hour." Jerry said walking down the hall

"Yeah." I said as I followed him

We went and got ready. We walked back downstairs to the room where the competition was being held, we saw the rest of our dojo sitting down and went to join them. I was sitting down when Kim walked in and thank God I was, she looked even better than last time. For some reason that black belt makes her twice as hot as she was before.

When I was my turn to fight, we were leading and the Wasabi Warriors were third. I was versing this guy from the dojo that was coming second and I won after about two minutes. Kim was after me and if she won we would have to verse. She beat the guy she was versing in less than a minute.

_I don't want to verse Kim_

The time came and we had to verse. I stood up and looked at Kim and she smiled at me. I tried to focus on fighting her, but I couldn't she was just too beautiful and I didn't want to hurt her. But I had too or Ty was going to have a fit. I fight was much like the last one but I was trying harder. We fought for nearly ten minutes, I was about to finish the fight when she got the upper hand and flipped me. She was on top of me and whispered in my ear.

"Sorry."

_Uggh that's the second time in a row, We better win this competition just to save my life._

I got up and walked back to my seat. "Again dude, What happened?" Jerry said.

"I have no clue, she just caught me off guard." I said sitting down. "If we don't win this I'm dead."

"I think it will be a lot worse then cleaning up the entire dojo." Jerry said, not comforting me one bit.

"Thanks Jerry." I said sarcastically.

They announced that the Wasabi Warriors had won, my head fell into my hands. I knew I was going to get it. When everyone had cleared out of the room it was just our team and Ty left in here. "The second time in a row! The second time! I want you all to do an extra two hours training right now! And Jack you are going to do an extra two hours after that.!" Ty yelled as everyone else got up to start training. "And don't think it is going to stop there! When we get back to Seaford, every afternoon for the next month you are going to train for two hours!"

"No!" I said hesitantly

"What did you just say?" Ty shouted as everyone stopped and looked.

"No! I am not going to listen to you anymore! I quit!" I said throwing my black belt on the ground and charging out of the room.

"Dude! What are you doing?" Jerry shouted as he chased after me.

"You heard me Jerry! I'm not competing for the Black Dragons anymore!" I shouted as I kept on walking

"You can't quit. Where are you going to go?" he said standing in my way.

"I don't know Jerry! All I know is I want to go to our room!" I said angrily

"dude, just think about what you are doing. You are quitting the Black Dragons." Jerry said

"Out of my way Jerry!" I pushed him out of the way and walked up to my room.

I got to the door and opened it, Jerry followed me in. "If your quitting the Black Dragons, I am too." he said taking off his brown belt and throwing it on the ground.

"You don't have to do that dude." I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"But I want to. If my best bro isn't going to be a Black Dragon anymore, neither am I." he said.

"Thanks dude. Do you want to order room service." I said before going to get changed out of my gi.

**_Kim's POV_**

We just won the tournament and Rudy walked over with the trophy. I felt sorry for Jack, I looked over at him and his head was in his hands.

_I wonder why he is so sad._

I didn't even realise that the others started to leave. Grace ran back over and grabbed my arm "Are you coming?" she said

"What? Sorry where are we going?" I said going back to reality

"Rudy said he would buy us all dinner." she said pulling me out the door.

"Everyone go get changed and I'll meet you here in about half an hour." Rudy said before we all walked up to our rooms

We went up and had a shower and quickly got changed. We met Rudy in the lobby and waited until the others came. We went down the street for dinner.

"It's too bad Eddie can't be here." Brody said.

"Yeah he would of loved this." Julie said.

"We couldn't of done any of this without Kim." Milton said with the rest of the gang agreeing

"None of us could have done this without our Sensei Rudy." I said raising my glass.

"A toast to Rudy." Grace said raising her glass as well.

"A toast." Brody said before every bumped their glasses together.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I feel like it was just repeating everything. anyways I am planning on updating every maybe second day for the next couple of weeks before I leave.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVOURITE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I have spent my weekend writing the next 3 or 4 chapters (Because I do not have a social life) so i will update two tomorrow. **

**Only two days until the Next episode of KICKIN' IT premires 'Witness Protection' aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah I can't wait.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN A THING**

* * *

**_Kim's POV_**

About an hour into our celebrations, I got a text from Jack

_Can to talk to you._

I quickly text him back

Is it urgent

I asked not wanting to leave my friends again.

_When will you be free?_

He asked

Give me an hour.

_How will I get away from my friends?_

_Okay I'll see you then._

_I wonder what he wants to talk about._

We were walking back to the hotel, still celebrating.

"Kim… I'm going over to the girls room for a while do you want to come?" Grace asked.

"No I'm buggered I might just go to bed." I said

"Whatever." Grace replied

We got back to the hotel and I got another text from Jack.

_Can you come to my room? Jerry just left._

Sure, see you in a minute. I replied.

I walked to Jack room and knocked on the door. When Jack answered he smiled but I knew something was wrong.

"What's up?" I asked as he invited me in.

"I quit the Black Dragons." he said, he giggled a bit at the face I pulled as he sat on the edge of one bed and I sat on the edge of the other.

"What! What happened?" I said still shocked

"Well… you know how you beat me…" he said before I cut him off.

"Is that the reason you quit? Because I beat you?" I said worryingly

"No, No, No you aren't the reason I quit. It was Ty the sensei." he said " He was going to make me do a four hour training session right after."

"That's horrible. This guy must be a total dickhead." I said, Jack smiled a little

"That's the least of it, he was going to make me do a two hour training session every single day for the next month." Jack said

"Can he do that?" I said

"I don't know and it doesn't matter anymore." he said

"But what about your friends?" I asked

"Jerry was the only one that I would really talk to there and he said that he would quit too, because he get treated worse." he said

"He is a really good friend." I said

"Yeah he is… He is the best." he said standing up, grabbing my hands and pulling me up as well. He pulled our bodies closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Enough of Jerry. Thank you for listening Kim."

"It's okay." I said before he leaned in and gave me an amazing kiss.

"You don't know how many times I wanted to do that today." I said "Instead of fighting I just wanted to kiss you."

"I would of preferred that over getting my butt kicked." he said and we both laughed. "I walk you back to your room. Before Grace goes back."

"I would just love to stand like this all night, but your right and if Jerry comes back and sees us like this he would freak." I said planting one more kiss on his lips.

**_Jack's POV_**

"Man I got to go for a walk to try and work off all this food I just ate." Jerry said before grabbing his coat and walking out the door. "I'll be back in an hour or so."

I text Kim

Can you come to my room? Jerry just left.

_Sure, see you in a minute._ She sent back.

Kim knocked on the door

"What's up?" she said.

I sat on Jerrys bed and she sat on mine. "I quit the Black Dragons." I laughed at her face

_She is still so cute._

"What! What happened?" she said

"Well… you know how you beat me…" she cut me off.

"Is that the reason you quit? Because I beat you?" she said

_Does she think that she I the reason I quit?_

"No, No, No you aren't the reason I quit. It was Ty the sensei." I said " He was going to make me do a four hour training session right after."

"That's horrible. This guy must be a total dickhead." she said and I giggled at her reaction

"That's the least of it, he was going to make me do a two hour training session every single day for the next month." I said

"Can he do that?" she said looking confused

"I don't know and it doesn't matter anymore." I said

"But what about your friends?" she said

"Jerry was the only one that I would really talk to there and he said that he would quit too, because he gets treated worse." I said

"He is a really good friend." she said

_I Just want to grab her_

"Yeah he is… He is the best." I said finally Grabbing her and holding her close. "Enough of Jerry. Thank you for listening Kim."

"It's okay." she said. I couldn't resist anymore so I kissed her.

"You don't know how many times I wanted to do that today." she said.

_Thank god she wanted too as well._

"Instead of fighting I just wanted to kiss you." she said

"I would of preferred that over getting my butt kicked." I said and we both giggled a bit. "I'll walk you back to your room. Before Grace goes back."

"I would just love to stand like this all night, but your right and if Jerry comes back and sees us like this he would freak." she said before giving me one last kiss.

We got to Kim's room and she turned around and kissed me before whispering to me "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I said before giving her another kiss and walking away.

I got back to my room and Jerry walked in about three minutes later. "Hey dude, you were gone for a while. Where did you walk to?" I asked

"Ah… nowhere." he quickly replied

"where's nowhere?" I asked

"oh… you know, everywhere and anywhere." he said

"I was just going to bed. I'll see ya in the morning." I said

"night' bro." he said before going into the bathroom.

_Was it just me or was he acting weird._

**_Kim's POV_**

I kissed Jack goodbye and watched him walk around the corner. I put my key in the door and opened it.

"Jerry!..." I screamed as I saw Jerry and Grace kissing. I jaw was nearly hitting the floor.

"Wh… Wha… Wha…" I tried to say but unable to wrap my head around what had just happened.

"I'm going to go." Jerry said grabbing his coat out and bolting out the door.

_If I get anymore shocks tonight my jaw won't be able to come back up._

"H… how did this happen?" I said

"Ah… I was knocking on the door, because I forgot my key again. Jerry walked around the corner and walked down with me to the lobby." she said with the goofiest smile on her face. "we came back her and he annoyed me into letting him in."

_They would be the cutest couple_

"Okay I do not need to know anymore." I said.

"Where were you?" Grace asked

"Ah… I couldn't get to sleep so I went for a quick walk to get some fresh air." I said.

"Okay. Well I'm just going to go to sleep, goodnight." Grace said walking over and jumping into her bed.

"night" I said jumping into mine.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. if you did PLEASE REVIEW. I love reading them. I Noticed some people that review almost every single on of my chapters so here are some shoutouts**

**- KarateGirl77- thankyou you are awesome, i love reading all of your reviews. Your are a champion.**

**-kickinfan321- You are hilarious. You legend, you have reviewed every single one of my chapters (And apparently you are my number one fan) good on ya mate.**

**-KickFeaver- You have also sent me a lot of reviews, you keep begging me to keep going, which motivates me, thankyou.**

**-Pebbles- you are normally one of the last to review, but that definately does not matter to me. you are awesome.**

**-BurkelyDuffieldLover- You as well as the others you champ. you are awesome and i love reading them. **

**Thank you guys so much. You and the fact that I have zero social life are what made me type for about 6 hours straight today. You are all champions. Atleast I know I have dedicated readers.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I Know that I would update twice today and I didn't, but I promise you I have a good reason, My reason is that I have a science project due tomorrow and I haven't failed anything so far this year. (I have passed everything OMG!) **

**THE NEW EP IS TOMORROW EEEEP! I am so excited! The episode that premires on the 26th seems like it will have A LOT of KICK in it! uggggh I can't wait!**

**PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

**_Kim's POV_**

I woke up the next morning still not believing what happened last night. I was up and packing up my clothes when Grace woke up. "Morning." she said

"Morning." I said as I finished packing. "You should get up and start packing and I will go get us some breakfast."

"Okay." she said still sitting in bed.

I walked downstairs and ordered breakfast when Jack walked down and ordered himself something. "Hey." he said as he walked over to me.

"Hey. You will never guess what happened when I walked into my room last night." I said.

"What happened?" he said giggling

"I walked in on Grace and Jerry kissing!" I said as his jaw nearly hit the ground

_That was the same as my reaction_

Neither of us could stop laughing "That's why he was acting so weird when he got home." Jack said.

"Are you driving back today?" I asked as I grabbed my order.

"Yeah, what about you?" he said

"Yep, so I'll see you at home." I said

"I'll see you there." he said as I walked away.

I walked upstairs and ate breakfast with Grace. Then it was time to leave. We met the others and packed up the cars. The girls drove with me and we talked the whole way back to Seaford. When we got back to Seaford I dropped the girls off and drove home.

"Hey honey." my mum said as she walked out and gave me a hug.

"Hey Mum… Hey Katelyn" I said as Katelyn ran out

"Hey Kimmy." Katelyn said as she ran and gave me a hug

"How did you go?" Mum asked

"We won." I said as I grabbed my bags

"Congratulations honey." mum said. "l invited the Brewers over for dinner. I hope that's okay."

_Jack's coming over for dinner._

"Yeah that's fine." I said "What time are they coming over?"

"They said they would come over around six." she said helping me carry my stuff through the door.

_I've got two hours before Jack comes._

I raced upstairs and got ready. I heard the knock on the door and about a minute later Jack was at my bedroom door. "What's up?" he said as he walked in my bedroom.

"Not much." I said walking over and giving him a tenderly kiss. "Did you tell your parents about you quitting."

"Yeah, they said as long as I am happy they are." he said still holding me.

"What are you going to do now?" I asked

"I don't know. But in the mean time I'm going to…" he said before picking me up and spinning me around, then he put me down and gave me another kiss.

"You and Jerry should join our Dojo." I said

"I don't know." he said hesitantly

"I thought you wanted to get Grace and Jerry together, this is one way. Plus, we would get to spend twice as much time together." I said trying to convince him

"It will be hard not to kiss you every time I see you, but we could give it a try." he said.

"It's done. We have practice tomorrow, all you have to do is show up." I said

"Great I'll be there." he said before giving me another kiss.

"Kids dinner's ready!" my mum shouted from downstairs, disrupting our moment

"Be right there." I shouted as Katelyn and Jack's little brother ran past.

Jack sat across from me during dinner and he kept looking up and smiling at me.

_I hope my mum doesn't notice._

After dinner we headed back up to my room. We were talking when we were disrupted again, but this time is was a thud coming from Katelyn's room. We ran down the hall to see Lucas on the floor.

"Katelyn! What did you do?" I shouted as Jack and I ran over to help Lucas up.

"He was following me everywhere, so I flipped him." she said.

"Katelyn you can't just flip people when you like it." I said walking over to her.

Then mum and Jacks parents walked in. "What happened here?" mum shouted.

"Katelyn and Lucas were mucking around and Lucas fell." Jack said before I could say anything.

"Come on Lucas well go and put some ice on that." mum said grabbing Lucas and walking him downstairs.

_When they left we talked to Katelyn._

"Katelyn, when people annoy you, you can't just flip them." I said.

"You do." She said, me and Jack looked at each other.

"That's because Kim is very naughty and she is not meant to." Jack said, before receiving a glare from me.

"But he was annoying me." she said.

"That doesn't make it right." I said.

"So don't do it again." Jack said before we walked back to my room.

"So I am very naughty." I said as we walked in my door. He grabbed me and held me close "Thank you for coming up with that excuse."

"No problem, I know how annoying my brother is." he said

"Runs in the family." I said smiling.

He laughed. "What's that supposed to mean." he said

"Nothing." I said trying to stay serious

"Oh yeah." he said before throwing me on my bed. "What does it mean know." he said jumping on me and tickling me.

_How does he know I'm ticklish_?

"Stop! Stop! Or you will be the next flipped." I said as he stopped tickling me.

"You would have to get out first." he said looking into my eyes.

He leaned in and gave me a long kiss.

"Jack time to go!" his dad yelled out

"Every time!" Jack said before hopping up. "I'll see you at school." he said

"Yep, but before you go." I said giving him one last kiss.

He walked downstairs and they left, with an icepack on Lucas's ass

**_Jack's POV_**

We walked back into to Kim's room after talking to Katelyn.

"So I am very naughty." she said as I grabbed her. I chuckled a bit. "Thank you for coming up with that excuse."

"No problem, I know how annoying my brother is." I said

"Runs in the family." she said. I laughed a little

_God, she is cute._

"What's that supposed to mean." I said.

"Nothing." she said with a funny look on her face.

"Oh yeah." I chucked her onto her bed and jumped on her tickling her. "What does it mean know."

"Stop! Stop! Or you will be the next flipped." she said before I stopped.

"You would have to get out first." I said before giving her a long kiss.

"Jack time to go!" My dad shouted

_Great timing Dad!_

"Every time!" I said before getting up and walking towards the door "I'll see you at school."

"Yep, but before you go." she said running over to me and giving me another kiss.

I ran downstairs and walked out the door with my family "I didn't know that you and Kim were friends?" Dad said as we walked across the street.

"We are biology partners and I use to verse her in karate." I said as we got to our house. "How's you ass Luc?" I asked as I noticed Lucas holding the icepack.

"Jack! Language!" Mum yelled.

"Sorry. How's your but Luc?" I asked trying not to laugh

"Sore." he said

"Well that will teach you not to mess with the Crawford girls." I said

"Jack!" Mum said staring at me.

"What? I was just telling him he should watch himself around Katelyn, she is an orange belt." I said

"I know that now." Lucas said walking to his room. I tried not to laugh.

"Jack, go to bed." Dad said.

"Whatever." I said walking off to my room.

* * *

**THANKS GUYS FOR READING! I will try and update tomorrow. I have school tomorrow(FUCK YOU)! Really don't want to go, but I only have two weeks left.**

**And for all you Aussie readers STATE OF ORIGIN game 2 is on Wednesday. For all you that don't live in Aus. then State of Origin in were a team of all the best NSW and QLD Nrl players play 3 games a year. And Queensland are going for their eighth in a row! thats Right Proud Queenslander right here. Brisbane born and Bred.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVOURITE MY STORY.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys! Sorrry for the wait! I went away on the weekend and just got back! I will be updating everyday for the next five days until my 2 week holidays!**

**The new ep of Kickin It is in two days! It seems like there will be tonnes of KICK in it! eeeeeeeeeeeep! I can't wait!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

**_Jack's POV_**

"Jack, get up." Dad said. I put my pillow over my head and grunted.

My dad came in five minutes later

"Jack, You have school, plus you have to say goodbye to your mother. Get up!" he said I still didn't get up.

I heard my dad come in but he didn't say anything until I felt water falling on my face.

"Come on! Are you serious?" I shouted as my dad stood there with a glass of water in his hands.

"Deadly. Now get up." he said before walking out of my room. I got up and got changed. I walked out to where my mum was and kissed her goodbye. She had to go out of town for a few days for work.

"I'll see you guys in a couple of days. Be good for your father." she said as she hopped in the taxi.

"Bye mum." Lucas and I said in sync as we waved her goodbye.

We all walked back inside and I went to the kitchen to make myself breakfast.

"Jack you will have to pick up Luc again. I have to work late and don't worry about dinner I'll pick something up on my way home." Dad said walking in the kitchen.

"Okay." I said finishing my breakfast.

"I've got to get going or I'll be late." he said before walking to the door. "Don't forget."

"I wont." I shouted out before he shut the door. "Hurry up Luc!" I shouted again

"I coming!" I heard him yell back before he ran to the door

"Lets go." I said walking out the door.

I drove him to school and dropped him off. "I'll meet you here after school." I said

"Ok." he said before running off to his friends.

I drove to school. I saw Jerry waiting for me. "What's up dude?"

"Not much." I said as we walked in the front doors of the school.

"I gonna be a while until I get used to not going to karate practice." he said as we walked to our lockers.

"I was thinking about that. What if we joined the Bobby Wasabi's?" I looked at Jerry, his mouth was wide open.

"I thought that you thought that they were a joke?" he said as we got to our lockers.

"Yeah, but we don't have much of a choice. Plus you will get to spend a bit more time with Grace." I said and he looked at me with his mouth open again.

"How did you hear about that?" he said trying to hide the blush on his face.

"I doesn't matter. Do you want to join or not?" I said

"Sure, Will we go over this afternoon?" he asked as he shut his locker.

"I can't, I have to look after my brother." I said "How about we go tomorrow?"

"Alright dude." He said walking to class

**_Kim's POV_**

"Hey Kim you coming to practice today?" Milton asked as I walked up to the gang.

"Definitely." I said as I reached them.

"Awesome." he said.

We talked for a while until Grace said to me "I want to go to the bathroom before class, Kim will you come with?"

"Sure." I said as we walked off.

"Thanks for not telling the others about the other night." she said as she was washing her hands

"It's alright. But you will have to tell them sooner or later." I said

"And I will tell them… eventually." she said

"They will figure it out."

"We better get to class." she said as the bell went

The whole day passed by pretty quick

"I'll see you guys there." I said waving off the gang as I walked to my car.

I drove to Katelyn's school and walked in to find she wasn't in her classroom. I asked where she was and the teacher said the principles office.

_Why would she be at the principles office?_

I walked to the office and knocked on the door to find Katelyn and Lucas sitting in front of their principle.

"Hello, I'm here for Katelyn. I'm her sister Kim." I said as I walked in

"Hello Kim. I'm Mr Jacobson. You are probably wondering why she is here." he said

"A little bit." I said sitting down

"Katelyn here was seen flipping Mr Brewer here." Mr Jacobson said.

I gave Katelyn a stare as she said down in her seat "He deserved it." I heard her mutter under her breath. Luckily Mr Jacobson didn't hear. After she said that I heard the door open. To my surprise I turned and saw Jack at the door.

"Sorry, I'm here for Lucas." he said as he stood at the door

"Take a seat Mr Brewer." Mr Jacobson said as he pointed to the seat next to Lucas.

"Is there a problem?" he said sitting down

"Yes! One of my teachers walked into my office and told me that one of her students had flipped another student in the middle of class." he said as Katelyn sat further down in her seat.

"He started it." Katelyn blurted out

"It doesn't matter who starts it..." he said getting angry

"As long as it doesn't happen again." I said cutting him off and staring at Katelyn again

"Precisely." he said

"Don't worry sir, it won't. Will it Katelyn." I said nudging Katelyn

"I wont." she said looking down.

"You are all right to go." he said pointing to the door and going back to the work on his desk.

We walked out the door and when we got out to the car park Jack finally spoke up. "Okay you two, What happened?"

"I was just trying to be…" Lucas said before getting cut off

"Annoying." Katelyn said

"Oi, It's Lucas's turn." I said

"Well I was just trying to be nice." he said.

"No he wasn't he was being a…" she said

"Ahem." I said knowing she was going to say something rude

_Jack and Lucas are exactly the same._

"Just hop in the car and we talk about it later… with mum!" I said as she ran to the car

"You too Luc." Jack said

"So are you coming to practice?" I asked Jack.

"I can't today I have to look after Luc." he said "When's your next practice?"

"Ah… tomorrow." I said trying not to get distracted in those eyes

_Not here Kim!_

"I better get going. I'll see you later." he said before walking to his car. I walked over and got in my car

"You need to learn not to flip him." I said

"It's not my fault he is so annoying." Katelyn complained

"Hey, Jack was like that too. Now we are friends. Just try and get along with him." I said as we drove off.

**_Jack's POV_**

"Okay you two, What happened?" I said as we got out to the car park after being in the principles office

"I was just trying to be…"

"Annoying." Katelyn said cutting Lucas off

"Oi, It's Lucas's turn." Kim said

"Well I was just trying to be nice." Lucas said, but I could tell he was being an annoying little shit

"No he wasn't he was being a…" Katelyn said before Kim cut her off. I tried to hide my laughter

"Ahem." Kim said "Just hop in the car and we talk about it later… with mum!"

"You too Luc." I said.

"So are you coming to practice?" She asked as I looked into her eyes

_Answer her Jack._

"I can't today I have to look after Luc." I said "When's your next practice?"

"Ah… tomorrow." She said

"I better get going. I'll see you later." I said before going to my car.

"What did you do?" I said as I got in the car

"Nothing!" Luc said.

I stared at him "Come on. I'm not an idiot."

"Well I may have tried to kiss her." he said

"Luc! I told you that she knows karate." I said

"Yeah, but I didn't even see it coming." he said

"That's the point." I said

"Do we have to tell mum and dad?" he asked

"Yes! And we are telling them the whole story." I said as we drove off.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey Guys! Only three more days until the holidays! So on thursday I will put 2 chapters up. I need to clean my room! Hope you guys like it. Please REVIEW!** **And Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN A THING**

* * *

**_Kim's POV_**

The next day at karate practice, I was sparring against Grace when Jack and Jerry walked in. "What are you two doing here?" Grace said as everyone walked over to them

"We came to join your dojo." Jerry said with a smirk on his face.

"What?" Grace shouted, I tried to hide my laughter.

"What about the Black Dragons?" Milton stepped in

"Well we quit after the tournament." Jack said

"What? We beat you in the last two tournaments, so now we are good enough for you?" Kelsey said

"No..." Jack snapped back.

"Just wait guys! We have to give them a chance." I said cutting in

"Fine!" Grace said before turning and walking away

"I'll get Rudy." Julie said

"Show us what you got." Grace said "Brody! Jerry! Spar! Now!"

The boys quickly ran to the mats. When Jack whispered to me "Grace is a lot angrier than I thought she would be."

"She always acts like this with him in public." I whispered back. Rudy walked out and the boys started to spar. Jerry beat Brody after four minutes.

"Wow good job Jerry! Your in. I just need you to fill out some paperwork." Rudy said

"Thanks man." Jerry said

"Wait Rudy. There's still the other idiot over there." Grace said pointing to Jack. "Kim! Jack! Here now!"

_Jack has to win to get in._

We fought for about six minutes and I let Jack flip me to make it look realistic. Grace and Julie ran over to me and helped me up of the mat, while Jack and Jerry went into Rudy's office. "Kim, What happened? You beat him the last two times." Grace said

"I don't know, he caught me off guard." I said

"Great! Now Jack and Jerry are part of our dojo." Grace said stomping off to the change room.

"She really hates them." Julie said before they walked out of the office.

_If only you knew_

"Okay guys lets start practice." Rudy said. "Where did Grace go?"

"She went to the bathroom." Julie said

"Anyway lets get started." Rudy said.

After practice it was pouring rain and I ran to my car.

_Thank god I was late and drove._

I was about to start the car when someone knocked on my window. After I jumped out of my skin I saw Jack standing there in the rain. He ran around to the passenger side and jumped in. "Jack you scared the shit out of me." I said

"Sorry." he said

"Where is your car?" I asked

"Well… it looked like a nice day out so I rode my skateboard." he said "Now… Not so much." he said and we both laughed

"So did your brother tell you what actually happened?" I asked as we drove home

"Actually Yes… He tried to kiss her." He said

"What?" I said laughing

"Apparently she led him on and tricked him." he said

"If only you Brewer boys weren't so easy to trick." I said

"Hey." he said as we pulled into my driveway. "So this Friday, do you want to go out… to see a movie or something?"

"Like on a date?" I said

"Yes like on a date." he said

"Sure." I said before he leaned over and gave me a kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow." he said before jumping out and running over to his place.

**_Jack's POV_**

I knocked on the car window and she jumped. She gestured me to the other door. I went and hopped in. I was freezing. "Jack you scared the shit out of me." she said hitting me in the arm

_Ow!_

"Sorry." I said

"Where is your car?" she asked

"Well… it looked like a nice day out so I rode my skateboard. Now… Not so much." I said before we both cracked up laughing and drove off.

"So did your brother tell you what actually happened?" she asked

"Actually Yes… He tried to kiss her." I said

"What?" she said trying to hold in her laughter

"Apparently she led him on and tricked him." I told her

"If only you Brewer boys weren't so easy to trick." she said

"Hey." I said

_Ask her out Jack._

"So this Friday, do you want to go out… to see a movie or something?" I asked

_Please say yes!_

"Like on a date?" she said

"Yes like on a date." I said

"Sure." she said

_Oh thank God!_

I leant over and kissed her. "I'll see you tomorrow." I said before running across the street.

As I ran in the door my dad was standing in the kitchen. "So did you make it into that dojo?"

"ah… yeah." I said

"Gongrats son! You better go dry off before you get sick." he said going back to what he was doing."

"Thanks dad." I said before walking down and having a shower.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys and please REVIEW! This was kind of a filler chapter but I hope you still like it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! keeping it short. I leave tomorrow, so i will put two chapter up this afternoon. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

**_Kim's POV_**

I was getting my stuff for class out of my locker when Grace ran up to me and lent on Jacks locker. "Guess what! Guess what!"

"What?" I asked as I shut my locker

"I have a date! On Friday." she said

"Shut up… With who?" I said

"Promise not to tell." she said

"Promise." I replied

"Okay, it's… Jerry." she whispered

"Grace!" I said as we walked off

"What?" she said

"I thought you hated him." I said

"What would make you think that?" she said

"The way you were acting yesterday. I assumed something had happened." I said

"No, he actually asked me after practice." she said "I was acting like that so no one suspects anything."

"Well they definitely won't suspect anything." I muttered under my breath

"What?" she said

"Nothing." I said. "So are you going to tell the guys?"

"I'm not sure yet." she said. "I don't know how they will react."

_I know how you feel._

"I'm sure they will support you." I said.

"You might be right… But before then will you cover for me?" she begged

"whatever." I said walking to class.

Class went by and It was time for lunch. I walked into the cafeteria and sat down with the gang. "Hey guys."

"Hey Kim. Where's Grace?" Kelsey said

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since third period." I said sitting down

"Wonder what happened." Julie said

"She I probably knocking the heads off of the poor practicing dummies after Jack and Jerry joined the dojo." Brody said.

_If only you knew._

Just then Grace walked in. "Speak of the devil." Brody said.

"What happened? We were worried." Julie said.

"I got kept in." she said as she sat down.

"So are you guys coming to practice today?" Eddie asked

"You can count on me." I said

"I won't be able to make it." Grace said.

"Why?" Milton said.

_Here we go. Time to play along with it._

"Well… I… Have a date." she said as I almost choked on my food.

"What? With who?" Kelsey said

"Ah… It's Jerry." she said

I saw as everyone almost choked on their food as well. "What? We thought you hated him." Milton said.

"I did… before I got to know him." she said.

"I can't believe it… Jerry! I mean come on." Kelsey said.

"I get it Kels!" Grace said.

"Sorry." Kelsey said.

"What she meant was we are really happy for you two." Julie said.

"Thanks guys." Grace said.

**_Jack's POV_**

During lunch Jerry came running down the hall "Jack! Jack! Jack!"

"Jerry, What's the problem?" I said

"You have to pay up." he said putting out his hand.

"What are you on about?" I said

"I asked Grace out." he said

_I can't believe he actually found the guts_

"Haven't you already been on a date with her?" I said

"Well that was different this is an actual date. I'm taking her to a fancy restaurant." he said as we walked down the hall

"Okay. When is this date?" I asked

"Today." he said

"That's great dude." I said as I turned to class

"I'll see you later." he yelled

I walked into biology and sat down next to Kim. "Hey."

"Hey." she said

"So have you heard?" I asked

"About what?" she said scribbling on her page.

"Jerry and Grace." I said

"Yes!" she said turning to me. I laughed at her reaction

_She is so cute._

"I can't believe he got the guts to ask her out again." She said.

"I know." I said "He is even taking her to a fancy restaurant."

"What?" She gasped, "He must really like her."

"He has for ages. I don't even know what he sees in…"

_There I go again._

"Sorry I forgot… again." I said

"It's alright. I don't care that you and Grace don't get along." she said going back to drawing.

"So are we still on for Friday?" I asked

"Yeah. You will pick me up at seven?" she asked

"Yes!" I said

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I love you all. Please enjoy this Chappie. AND REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

* * *

**_Jack's POV_**

"Okay. I have five minutes. Wallet? Check. Money in that wallet? Check. Phone? Check. Hair?" I said before fixing my hair again. "Check."

"Time to go pick her up." I said before walking out my bedroom door and across the road to Kim's. I knocked on the door and Kim answered. She looked so good. I could feel my jaw hit the ground. I snapped back to reality. "Hey. You ready to go?" I asked

"Yeah. Bye mum!" she shouted as she shut the door and gave me a quick kiss.

We drove to the movie theatre walked inside. "So do you want to choose the movie and I will get the snacks?" I said.

"Sure."

"Here take this." I said handing her some cash and giving her a quick kiss.

"See you in a minute."

I walked to the counter and grabbed the snacks and drinks. Once I paid for them I walked back to Kim and we walked into the theatre. "So what movie did you choose?"

"You'll see." she said with a smirk on her face.

_Oh No! It's probably the worst chick flick ever._

We went and sat down near the back of the theatre. The movie came on and it was World War Z. "I thought you would choose a chick flick."

"That proves how much we still don't know about each other." She said

_Okay! So I am on a date with a hot girl that does karate, skateboards and prefers action movies over chick flicks. I am lucky!_

We held hands throughout the whole movie and at the end walked out. "So did you like my choice in movies?" she asked as she stopped me and turned to me.

"Very much." I said.

She leaned in and gave me a tender kiss.

**_Kim's POV_**

Once the movie finished and we walked out of the theatre. I knew Jack was surprised at the movie I chose. "So did you like my choice in movies?"

"Very much." he said looking into my eyes. I leant in a gave him a long kiss. We were looking into each others eyes when someone interrupted us. "Kim!" I pulled away from Jack to see Grace standing there with Jerrys arm over her shoulder. "What are you doing?" she shouted

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_

"Ahh… Jack and I are on a date." I said as they walked up to us.

"Bathroom! NOW!" she said dragging be to the ladies room. "Jack! Since when?" she said

"You remember that night that you saw us on the sidewalk?" I said

"Yes." she said

"Well he didn't leave his phone at the dojo. We… went on a date." I said hoping for a good reaction.

"What! I can't believe you lied to me! And after I told you about Jerry!" she shouted angrily.

_Not what I was hoping for._

"I'm sorry Grace I…"

"Save it Kim! I can't believe you!" she said before rushing out the door. I chased her out

"Grace wait!" I shouted as she yanked Jerry away and rushed out of the movie theatre.

"Well she is pissed." I said as I walked over to Jack. He wrapped his arms around me. "She probably won't talk to me again."

"Yes she will. She just needs time to cool down." he said comforting me. "Come on… let's head home.'

* * *

**I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! this will be the last time I update for two weeks! SO PLEASE FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE MY STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KICKIN IT**

* * *

**_Kim's POV_**

At school on Monday Grace was still avoiding me after not answering any of my calls over the weekend. She would sit on the opposite side of the classroom and she didn't even come to the cafeteria. I thought I would be able to talk to her at karate practice, but she didn't even show up there.

_Come on Grace._

After karate practice, I was walking out of the dojo, when I saw Grace sitting in Phil's.

_Here's my chance_

"Grace." I said as I walked through the door "Will you just listen to me?"

She just sat there in her seat. With her arms folded "Well… I'm listening."

"The reason I didn't tell you was, me and Jack promised to keep it a secret."

"So how long have you two been going out?"

"Well that night that you saw us was the first time, at the tournament in Seattle, while you were at the party and the next morning. And the other night." I said

"So that is it? Wait? You went on a date with him instead of the party? That's why you left so early." she said figuring everything out. "And the next morning?"

"Yep."

"I can't believe you. How could you not tell me you had a boyfriend?" she said

"You don't know how many times I wanted to tell you." I said

"It would have been hard. I couldn't keep me and Jerry a secret." she said. "So wait! You lost on purpose so that Jack could get into the dojo."

_Oh!_

"Ah… Yes." I said nervously " Am I forgiven?"

"Sure. As long as you tell me about anymore secret boyfriends."

"Done." I said as we both ordered something to eat.

**_Jack's POV_**

I felt really bad for Kim after last night, She didn't really talk on the way home. I noticed that Grace was ignoring her at school and she didn't even turn up to karate practice. I didn't talk to her because I thought that it would just make the situation worse.

I was sitting at home after practice when I got a text from Kim

Are you at home?

_Yeah_

Can I come over?

_Sure_

Awesome! Be there in a minute:)

A couple of minutes later, I heard Kim knock on the front door. I was the only one home so I bolted to the door and answered it.

"Hey." I said as I opened the door.

"Hey." she said giving me a kiss.

"So what's up?" I asked as we walked into the living room

"I talked to Grace." she said plopping on the couch

"Really! Well… What did she say?"

"Well… not much when I think about it. She let me explain."

"Great. So what did you tell her."

"I told her about our first date and Seattle."

"Awesome! So I can do this in front of her now." I said grabbing Kim and holding her body close to mine. "Because I know how much she will love that."

She leant in and gave me a long, heavenly kiss.

* * *

**I know it is short. But I spent most of today cleaning and packing. I didn't want to leave you guys on a cliffy either.**

**DON'T FORGET ME AND REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Guess what? I'm back! I tried to write an exciting chapter for you guys so here you go!**

**I did get internet for like 2 days on my holiday but i didn't have my stories and i really didn't want to be one of those authors that gets everyone excited about a chapter and it is just an authors note. **

**I came home and the first thing i did was watch Jack Stands Alone, Two Dates And A Funeral and Win, Lose or Ty. **

**KICK PREVAILED ! Finally after 2 and a bit seasons, around five dates, soooo many hugs, 2 cute dances and who knows how many jealous moments. It Finally happened. I wish they put a bit more kick in Win Lose or Ty though because the only parts were when they were sitting on the mats and sitting next to each other at dinner but i don't think they even talked. **

**Did you guys know that in the next couple of eps one is called The New Girl. It guess stars Kelli Berglund from Lab Rats and I am so excited! I love both show and Kick and Brase (Probably Kick just a little bit more).**

**PLEASE REVIEW! and i will update at 200 reviews so please review. I know that 14 is a lot but i have faith in you all.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

**_Jack's POV_**

The next day at school I was walking down the hall to Kim, she was at her locker. Suddenly… Donna had her tongue down my throat. I tried to pull away, but she just keeps going

_Shit! Shit! Shit! Kim!_

"What's wrong Jackie? Don't you want to kiss me?" Donna said once I finally pried her away.

"Not really." I said pushing her to the side, only to see Kim gone.

_Damn It! She saw! God Donna!_

"What's wrong Jackie?" Donna said,

"Everything! Listen Donna you can't do that anymore." I said as I turned back around

"What do you mean?" she said changing her tone dramatically.

"I don't want to see your ugly face anywhere near me, got it." I said running off to find Kim.

_**Kim's POV**_

Before school I was shutting my locker when I saw Jack and Donna making out in the middle of the hall. I knew that Jack didn't feel anything for her, the worst part was that he didn't pull away. I couldn't stand it so I ran off. I could feel tears coming down my face as I ran straight past Milton and Julie, I could tell that Julie was chasing me but I didn't care and I ran straight into the girls bathroom and straight into a cubicle. "Kim… Kim…" Julie said opening each of the cubicle doors until she got to the one that I was in. "I know that your in there. Now can you open up and tell me what's wrong."

I flicked the lock and slid my back down the wall of the cubicle. Julie quickly ran in a gave me a hug. "What is the matter Kim?" she let me go and just sat next to me. "Come on, you know that you can tell me anything."

"Well over the past couple of weeks I have gone on a few dates… with Jack." I said looking up to see her reaction, she didn't seem that shocked. "Why aren't you surprised?"

"Because we had a feeling there was something going on."

_Who's we? The gang?_

"We?" I asked

"All of us. Eddie, Kelsey, Brody, Grace, Milton and I." she said "So what happened?"

"I saw him making out with Donna only metres from where I was standing." I said wrapping my arms around my legs.

"Kim, I'm sorry. But if he was willing to do that, then he doesn't deserve you."

_Julie is great at comforting._

"Thanks Julie." I said giving her another hug.

"Come on, Let's get you cleaned up." she sad as she hopped up and held out her hand. I hopped up and made myself presentable again.

"Let's go." I said turning to the door. When we walked out of the bathroom Jack jumped out.

_Great the last person I want to see right now._

"Excuse me." I said not looking up.

"Can we talk?" he said grabbing my arm.

I nodded at Julie and she walked away. I glared back at Jack.

"Kim, listen I didn't know that she was going to do that." he said

"But you didn't stop her when she was." I said folding my arms.

"I tried, she wouldn't budge." he pleaded

_Is he serious?_

I rolled my eyes and walked past him. Only for him to chase after me and stop me again.

"Kim, will you just listen to me." he begged

"I have to get to class." I said walking away, but this time he didn't follow me. I was happy and sad at the same time.

_He gave up so easy. Maybe he did try to get her away_.

Only for me to remember that I had biology first, which means sitting next to Jack. I walked into class and Jack wasn't there. I went and sat down in my seat and Grace walked over. "So me and Jerry were thinking."

"Wait, Jerry… was thinking!" I said trying to act normal

"Haha very funny. Anyway we were thinking that after practice today we should go on a double date. What do you think?"

"I would love too, but me and Jack are…" I said

"What did he do?" she said cutting me off

"How did you know that it was him?" I asked shocked

"Because he is a jackass." she said before the Jack walked in

"I will tell you later." I whispered as Jack walked over

**_Jack's POV_**

Kim won't even listen to what I have to say and Jerry just told me that him and Grace want to go on a double date!

_Donna thanks a lot, you fucked up everything._

I walked to biology hoping that I could try again, but I don't think I will get the chance. She hates my guts. I walked into class and saw her talking to Grace. Kim whispered in her ear and Grace turned to walk away, I tell you that if looks could kill I would be dead. I walked over and sat in my seat.

_Time to try again_

"Kim, I'm really sorry. I just wanted to tell you that I told Donna not to come anywhere near me."

She didn't say anything, she just sat there scribbling in her book.

"Kim, can you hear me? I said Donna isn't even going to touch me." I said but she kept on ignoring me. Just as I was pleading my case Donna had to walk into the classroom and right up to my bench.

"Listen Jackie, I forgive you for what you said. No one can stay mad at you. Anyway I know that you didn't mean it."

"Fuck off Donna. You heard me before and I will tell you again now. I don't want to see your ugly face anywhere near me again. " I said not making eye contact. Donna stomped away.

"Kim will you say something?" I pleaded. She ignored me again.

"Morning class." Mr Murphy said as he walked in. I turned to the front and for the whole class Kim ignored me.

I didn't have any classes with her before lunch. I was at my locker when lunch started and Grace walked over and hit me in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"I think you know what." she said

_Great! Kim told her._

"I don't want to hear it Grace." I said turning to walk away.

"Don't you dare walk away." I heard her yell. She chased after me. "Listen Jack, I am going to help you."

_What! Grace the girl who hates my guts and trust me the feelings mutual, wants to help me._

"What?"

"As much pain it gives me to say it, I want to he… hel… help you." she said looking disgusted. "Kim was really happy when she was with you."

_Wow! She might not be as big a bitch as I thought she was_.

"So how are you going to help?"

"Well I am going to get Kim to go on the double date."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Don't you worry." Grace said before patting me on the shoulder and walking towards the cafeteria.

_Okay! She is scary_

"Well are you coming." she shouted. I ran up to her.

"Where are we going?"

"The cafeteria, you are going to sit with us."

Me and Grace walked into the cafeteria and sat down with the others. Kim was sitting next to Julie, while I sat next to Grace on the other side of the table. They were talking about all different things but I didn't listen to them. Then my phone buzzed…

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading and not forgetting about me! PLEASE REVIEW! remember 200 and i will update.**

**I also heard that Kick will Kiss in a few episodes! not to be a spoiler alert or anything! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! I got 200 reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH please keep reviewing.**

**I have something important to tell you but you have to read this chapter first!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

**_Kim's POV_**

It was eating me up inside. I don't know why I was still mad at him, I just had to talk to him. I'm sure Grace has, because they walked in together, he came and sat with our group, but he had something else on his mind because I could tell that he wasn't listening to anyone. I sent him a text

_Can we talk?_

I saw him reach out his phone and look straight up at me, he quickly typed something into his phone.

Sure.

I text back _At our lockers in a few minutes._

"Jules, I'm going to go to the bathroom." I whispered before hopping up and walking out of the cafeteria. I waited at my locker for a few minutes and Jack came around the corner

"Kim I…"

"Just listen." I cut him off, "I believe you." he looked completely shocked, his jaw almost hit the floor. "I believe that you didn't do it, or know that she was going to and that you tried to push her off you."

He let out a sigh of relief. "So what does this mean? Do you forgive me?"

"Yes I forgive you." I said as a smile can across both of our faces.

I found myself just staring into his eyes.

_Those eyes!_

"Kim… Will you be my girlfriend?"

_Holy shit! Holy shit! Did that just happen? Did he really just ask me to be his girlfriend?_

"Y… Yes! Yes I will be your girlfriend." I said before Jack pulled me close, we both had the biggest, goofiest smiles on our faces. We both leant in and shut the gap between us.

"So I guess you will be joining us on the double date." Grace said as we pulled apart.

"I think we will." Jack said looking at me.

"Well that was easier than I thought." Grace said.

**_Jack's POV_**

I pulled out my phone and saw the text was from Kim.

_Can we talk?_

_She finally wants to talk._

Sure.

_I really hope she forgives me._

I got another text from her. _At our lockers in a few minutes._

I watched Kim say something to Julie and get up and walk out of the cafeteria. I felt Grace nudge me "What are you doing? Follow her." she whispered

I hopped up and walked out of the cafeteria. "Kim I…"

"Just listen. I believe you. I believe that you didn't do it, or know that she was going to and that you tried to push her off you." she said. I was so shocked.

"So what does this mean? Do you forgive me?" I said after sighing

"Yes I forgive you." she said smiling.

_She is so cute!_

I looked into her beautiful eyes.

_Here goes nothing_.

"Kim… Will you be my girlfriend?"

_Please, Please, Please, Please say yes!_

"Y… Yes! Yes I will be your girlfriend." she said before I grabbed her and held her close. I couldn't wait any longer. I smashed my lips into hers.

"So I guess you will be joining us on the double date." Grace said as her and Jerry walked over. I let her go.

"I think we will." I looked at Kim

"Well that was easier than I thought." Grace smirked

_You my man! You have a girlfriend._

* * *

**__****Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Anyway the really important thing I had to tell you was...**

**I was reading the Kickin It wikia page today. I was looking at the upcoming eps and saw a script for an ep that Jack meets Kim's Dad. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! **

**EXTRA IMPORTANTLY! Kim calls Jack her Boyfriend! (Cue confettie and Fireworks) **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! Sorry it has been a while! i had a The Fosters marathon. i watched all the Fosters in 7 hours. I started at about 11pm and finished about 5:30 am! Let's say I slept for a day.**

**Hope you like it! I got 16 reviews last time! THANKYOU SO MUCH and PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! P.S. I think you will like this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

**_Jack's POV_**

Kim and I walked into the restaurant for the date. Kim held my hand, as we walked over to the table, Jerry and Grace weren't there yet. We sat down and waited, I could tell that Kim was nervous, but I didn't really know why. We where only having dinner with Grace and Jerry, her and my best friend. "Kim, don't be nervous." I said as I grabbed her hand and gave her a kiss.

"Aww Jerry look at them." Grace said as they walked in.

"Grace… always a pleasure." I said with a smirk, as I sat back in my seat.

"Jack." Grace snarked.

"Hey, you both matter a lot to me and Jerry, so you two are going to get along tonight. And if you don't I will beat the shit out of you tomorrow at practice." Kim said receiving a giggle from all of us.

"Fine. As long as he is not a…" Grace stopped when she looked up at Kim.

_I really would of liked to see Kim kicked Grace's butt tomorrow._

**_Kim's POV_**

After the date, Jerry and Grace walked to Jerry's car and Jack and I walked to his. Once we hopped in the car we both started laughing. "That was a disaster." Jack said.

"Why was Jerry so nervous? That is the least I ever heard him say."

"I have no clue. I don't think I have ever seen him that nervous." Jack said.

Jack drove me home and we laughed about the date most of the way home, before we knew it we were home. "Here we are." Jack said stopping in his driveway. I thought it was pointless for him to drive to mine then back across the street. We hopped out of car and Jack walked around to me. "So Kimmy, do you want to come in or I walk you over to you house?" without thinking I hit him in the stomach. "Ow! What was that for?" he said as I leaned against the car.

"Do not call me Kimmy." I said

"What are you going to do about it… Kimmy?" Jack said as he put his put his arms on the car locking me in.

_There it is again. He is going to…_

I was knocked out of my deep thought when Jack smashed his lips into mine. I still get that feeling I got when we first kissed. Jack broke off the kiss and put his forehead to mine. "I love you Kim."

_OH MY GOD! For Christ sake don't leave him hanging. Say something!_

"I love you too Jack." I said. After I said it he had that one in a million smile on his face again, he leant in and gave me another kiss, more passionately than the last.

"Jack and Kim sitting in the tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes l…" Lucas and Katelyn were standing at his front door, but Lucas didn't get to finish the song, because he had to run away from Jack. I ran after them as well, just so that Jack wouldn't kill Lucas. "Help!" Lucas shouted before he and Katelyn ran into his room.

"Jack don't kill your brother." Jacks dad shouted from somewhere.

_Very helpful._

"Open the door you little…" Jack said before I grabbed him and turned him to face me.

"Just leave it." I said

"But…" he protested

"Leave it." I said.

"Fine." he said giving me another kiss. Before we walked to the living room. "Hey dad. Why is Katelyn here and where is mum?" Jack asked as we sat down.

"Well your mothers had something to do at the kids school and Katelyn is here until they get home. You are welcome to stay as well Kim." He said.

"Thanks Mr Brewer." I said

"Jack I can't hear your brother. You didn't kill him did you?" He said turning back to the tv.

"No, I didn't even touch him." Jack said angrily

"I stopped him." I explained

"Thank you Kim. Jack has already broken his arm before." He said

"Really?" I said turning my attention to Jack.

"What? Have you never mistaken how weak your opponent was?" Jack said

"Yeah, I thought you were stronger." I said before we both giggled.

"Come on. Lets go to my room." Jack said as he hopped up and put out his hand.

"Sure." I said taking his hand

"Be safe!" His dad yelled out as we walked away.

"Dad!" Jack shouted back. I giggled to myself.

We got to Jacks room and he shut the door. He walked over and gave me another kiss and our lips melted together. It eventually formed into an intense make out session on Jacks bed.

We had been making out for a solid twenty minutes, Jack was shirtless and I had my bra on when someone knocked on the door. "Kim, it's time to go." my mum said

_At least she knocked. Normally she would have barged in._

Jack grunted. "Hey, if we were at my place she would of barged straight in." I said as I hopped up and grabbed my shirt.

"That's not what I'm grunting about. I have to wait until tomorrow to see you again." he said sitting on the end of his bed.

_He is so cute._

"Well will you pick me up tomorrow?" I said

"Of course." he said

"I will see you tomorrow." I said before leaning over him and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you!" he said

"Love you too." I said before walking out the door.

**_Jack's POV_**

Here I am standing over my beautiful girlfriends while she is leaning on my car. I could tell she was about to punch me because I just called her Kimmy for the second time. Before she could react I kissed her.

_Ok! I have to do this!_

I broke the kiss and put my forehead to hers and told her "I love you Kim."

_Please say it back!_

"I love you too Jack." she said back. I felt the relief go from my head to my toes and back. I kissed her again.

"Jack and Kim sitting in the tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes l…" I looked up to see Katelyn and Lucas standing at the front door.

_They won't be there much longer._

I chased them into the house. Lucas shouted out "Help!" but I knew that he would go to his room.

"Jack don't kill your brother." I heard dad shout from what sounded like the living room. I didn't listen. I kept on chasing them until I reached the locked bedroom door.

"Open the door you little…" before I could finish Kim turned me around.

"Just leave it." she said

As much as I wanted to listen to Kim, I also wanted to kill Lucas.

"But…" I said

"Leave it." she said.

"Fine." I said. I leant in and gave her another kiss. Before dragging her into the living room. "Hey dad. Why is Katelyn here and where is mum?" I said.

"Well your mothers had something to do at the kids school and Katelyn is here until they get home. You are welcome to stay as well Kim." he asked Kim

"Thanks Mr Brewer." she added

"Jack I can't hear your brother. You didn't kill him did you?" He asked

_If it weren't for Kim he would be._

"No, I didn't even touch him." I said

"I stopped him." Kim added

"Thank you Kim. Jack has already broken his arm before." Dad said

_He deserved it_.

"Really?" Kim said looking at me.

"What? Have you never mistaken how weak your opponent was?" I asked

"Yeah, I thought you were stronger." She said. I laughed a little

"Come on. Lets go to my room." I said getting up.

"Sure." she said

"Be safe!" Dad yelled out

_Oh My God!_

"Dad!" I shouted

I shut the door to my room and walked over and gave Kim a kiss, her lips melted into mine and we somehow ended up on my bed. We were making out for ages only coming up for air occasionally. She ended taking my shirt off. After a little while she ended up in her bra. We were interrupted by Kim's mum knocking on the door. "Kim, it's time to go."

_Great. Now when I see her at school I will just want to rip her shirt off._

I didn't realise but I made some sort of noise. "Hey, if we were at my place she would of barged straight in." she said getting off my bed.

"That's not what I'm grunting about. I have to wait until tomorrow to see you again." I said.

"Well will you pick me up tomorrow?" I asked

"Of course." I said

"I will see you tomorrow." she said giving me a quick kiss.

_Thank God! If that kiss lasted any longer, I wouldn't of been able to keep my hands off her._

"I love you!" I said

"Love you too." she said as she walked out the door.

_I can't believe it! She is the first girl I ever said I love you to_

* * *

**Hope you liked it. It gets pretty good after this. I pre-wrote the next couple of chapters. So REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sup people! This is a bit of a filler chapter! And I think some parts are pretty funny! PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

* * *

**_Kim's POV_**

I hit the button on my alarm clock and shot up out of bed. The whole night four words just played over and over in my head.

_I love you Kim! I love you Kim! I love you Kim!_

I got dressed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. It was really early so I decided to make pancakes. Just as I poured the last of the batter into the pan mum ran downstairs. "What is this? I heard someone down hear and thought that someone must have broken in."

"Well I wanted to make breakfast." I said

"What's actually going on? Normally you wouldn't get out of bed until I tipped water all over you." she said still with the shocked expression on her face as she sat down.

"Nothing is going on." I said smiling.

"Why so happy then?" she asked

"No reason." I stated.

_I love you Kim! I love you Kim! I love you Kim!_

"Hello! Earth to Kim." Mum shouted as she snapped her fingers in my face. She pointed to the pancake, it was starting to burn. "Katelyn! Breakfast!"

Katelyn came downstairs and looked at the pancakes on her plate. "Looks good mummy." she said as she got onto the chair.

"I didn't cook it honey, Kim did." Mum said

"Is it safe to eat? because I already feel sick enough." Katelyn said. We all laughed.

"Yes it is." I said

"Good." she said as she started eating.

After we finished eating, we still had ages before we had to get ready for school. "Kimmy, What are we doing for your birthday? Is Jack coming over?" Katelyn said

I could see that mums mood had changed dramatically. "I don't know, I don't really care either." I said sounding a bit harsh

"It's your birthday Kim. Why are you not excited?" Katelyn said. I looked at mum and could see the tears start to swell up and she quickly jumped up and pretended that she was going to do the washing up.

"Just because Katelyn." I said

Katelyn went quiet after that. I haven't told any of my friends that my birthday is coming up. Jack is the only one who knows why I don't celebrate it. I hopped up and walked to my bedroom to get ready for school.

**_Jack's POV_**

I was ready for school and I walked over to Kim's to see if she was ready. I knocked on the door and her mum answered. "Hey Jack." she said

"Hey Mrs Crawford." I said

"Please Jack call me Angela." she said. "Listen, can I talk to you?" she said looking back into the house.

_This can't be good._

"Sure."

She shut the door. "Listen, I want to talk to you about Kim's birthday."

"Ah I thought that you don't celebrate her birthday. Cause… you know." I said

"Well this year, seeing as we are going to be in Seaford for a while, Kim made some friends and I thought we might have a few of you over for a surprise party." she said

"That sounds awesome." I said "How will you do it?"

"Well I was hoping you would meet me this afternoon. Do you think you would be able to miss practice for today?" she said.

"Yeah sure. I'll be here." I said.

"Great thanks Jack." she said before opening the door and quietly walking back in. "Kim! Jack's here!" she shouted before Kim came running down the stairs straight into the kitchen and back out with an apple in her hand. "Slow down Kim."

"If we don't hurry we will be late. See ya Mum." she said before grabbing my arm and dragging me out the door. We got to the car and hopped in.

"What about your sister?" I asked as I hopped in the drivers seat.

"She isn't going to school today, she got sick this morning." she said

"Same with Luc. Something must of happened last night." I said as she giggled a bit

"Oh there is something I forgot to do." she said

"What?" I said

"This." she leant over and planted a kiss on my lips.

_Oh My God! That is still the most amazing feeling ever. I will never be able to keep her birthday a secret._

"Lets go." she said after she pulled away. I started the engine and pulled out of the driveway.

**_Kim's POV_**

We got to school and hopped out of the car. "I'll see you later." I said as I walked over to him and gave him another kiss and ran off to find the girls. I rushed down the hallway to see Grace talking to Julie, I ran over to them. "Guys where's Kels?" I said.

"She text me she said she was going to be late." Julie said.

"What's up Kim, you seem really excited." Grace said.

"I will tell her later, but right now I have to tell someone or I will burst. Come on." I dragged them into the girls bathroom.

_I have been doing that a lot lately._

"What is it Kim." Julie and Grace said at the same time.

"Okay… last night after the double date…" I said before Julie interrupted me

"Wait! you went on a double date without Milton and I?" She said

"Sorry but Jack and Jerry are best friends. Next time we will invite you two." Grace said

"Guys!" I shouted

"Sorry. Go on." Grace said

"Anyway. After the date… Jack told me he… loved me." I said really slowly. All three of us screamed as loud as we possibly could. I'm pretty sure they could hear us in Australia.

"Are you kidding?" Grace said as we half settled down. They now had there full attention on me.

"No. I'm deadly serious." I said.

"Well…" Julie said. My mind still wasn't working properly and I think I was deaf from screaming.

"Well What?" I said

"Well are you going to tell us how it happened?" Julie said.

"Okay… after the date we drove home. When we got there he kept calling me Kimmy so I went to hit him and he kissed me instead."

"Oh Julie!" Grace said

"Oh Grace!" Julie said as Grace pretended to faint into Julies arms. "So romantic." we all giggled a bit.

"I'm not even finished yet." I said.

"Go on." Grace said

"Well when he pulled away from the kiss, He told me that he loved me."

"Aww!" they said in sync. "Well what did you say?" they said in sync again.

_That was weird._

"I told him I loved him too." I said before they screamed again.

_Now I'm deaf._

"You too are too cute." Julie said.

"I know right." Grace said.

"We better go. I said I would meet Milton before class." Julie said

"Yeah same, I have to find Jerry." Grace said. "Coming Kim? No doubt that Jack will be with Jerry."

"Sure. We'll see you later Jules." I said as we all walked out of the bathroom.

We walked around to were mine, Jack and Jerry's lockers were and without a doubt, there was Jerry and Jack getting there books out of their lockers. Grace walked straight to Jerry and I walked straight to Jack. I jabbed him in the ribs, when he turned around he looked like he was going to kill someone until he realised that it was me. "Hey." he said giving me a kiss.

"Hey."

"So I'm guessing you told Grace." he said as he grabbed my waist and held me close to him.

"Yes. I was going to explode." I said

"Do you know how hard it will be for me to get my image back?" he said jokingly.

"Oh yeah. What image?" I said.

"My image isn't what I'm worried about at this moment." he said

"What are you worried about." I asked

"I'm standing here holding you and I can't rip off your shirt." he said, I could feel my cheeks starting to go red.

_I really hope that Grace didn't hear that._

I kissed him again and pulled away from him. "We don't have class together until third period." Jack said.

"I know, I might actually get something done." I said.

"Hey It's not my fault I'm more interesting than school." he said. I giggled a bit. "Do you want me to walk you to class Girlfriend?"

"Sure, Boyfriend." I said as he grabbed my hand and we walked off.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Now i have a competition for you. (NOT FOR GUEST REVIEWERS!)**

**In the upcoming chapters to this story there will be:**

**-Someone leaving**

**-Someone Coming**

**-A new pairing**

**And if you can guess all three of these correctly I will give you a preview of chapters 25 and 26 before I post them. I no one has answered these correctly by the time I post chapter 24, I will give some hints. **

**(first hint: They are all different people.)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys. I am so sorry for the mix up. Silly me posted Chapter 1 instead of this chapter. I am so embarressed! I am really sorry for confusing you guys. I went to my story to read the chapter over and I was wondering why it wasn't coming up! *Facepalm* Please REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

* * *

**_Jack's POV_**

I was driving to Kim's after school. It was so hard not to tell Kim what I was doing today. I didn't even tell anyone that I wasn't going to practice. I knocked on the door and Kim's mum opened it. "Hey Jack. Come in." she said. I walked in and we went to the dining table.

We planned most of Kim's surprise party in an hour and a half, I sorted out most of the guest list while Kim's mum sorted out the other things with Katelyn's help. We all lost track of time, until the phone rang. Kim's mum picked it up. "Kim! What are you doing?"

I looked at my phone, the time was 4:45. I had about ten missed calls. I looked through them and about half were from Kim and the other half Jerry.

"You want me to pick you up. I thought you said you had a ride." she said I started to pack up my stuff.

"Sure, I'll come get you." she hung up the phone and grabbed her handbag and keys "Thankyou so much Jack. I really hope Kim will like it." she said

"Its alright. I hope she likes it too, but first I better get home." I said before we both went out the door.

**_Kim's POV_**

I got to practice hoping to find Jack after he dogged me at school. I walked into the dojo to see everyone except Jack there. "Hey Jerry. Where's Jack?" I asked as I walked over to Jerry.

"I don't know, I thought you would. I have left him a few messages." he said

"Same. I'm sure he wouldn't miss practice. Anyway I better go get changed." I said before walking into the change rooms.

_Where could he be?_

I went in and got changed. When I walked back out Jack still wasn't here. I walked over to the gang sitting on the bench, before Rudy walked out of his office. "Okay guys. Lets start. I want Kelsey and Grace, Brody and Jerry, Milton and Eddie, Kim and… Where is Jack?" He said once he realised that Jack wasn't there.

Everyone except Jerry looked at me waiting for an answer. "I don't know. He disappeared after school." I said.

"Okay then, Kim you can go against Grace and Kelsey you can spar against Julie." Rudy said.

When training was over the guys decided to go to Phil's, I wanted to get home so I rang mum.

"Hey Mum."

"Kim! What are you doing?" She answered sounding shocked to hear from me.

"Practice just finished. Can you pick me up?"

"You want me to pick you up. I thought you said you had a ride?"

"I did, but Jack didn't turn up for training. So can you come get me?"

"Sure, I'll come get you." She said before hanging up. I sat down out side and waited for my mum to get me. The whole way home was a bit awkward, mum was acting strange like she was hiding something. She said something after about two minutes of sitting there "So honey, what do you want for your birthday?" I felt a shiver go down my spine when I heard it. This is the first time I actually made friends after we moved, but other than Jack, I still didn't want to tell them it was my birthday. She took my silence as an answer and she was quiet the rest of the way home.

When we got home, I looked over at Jacks and his car was in the driveway.

_He must of got sick or something._

I walked inside and went straight to my bedroom. I got changed out of my clothes and walked back downstairs. Mum and Katelyn were dressed up. "Um… did I miss something? Was I supposed to get dressed up?" I said

"Oh… I have a meeting with a few of Katelyn's teachers. You can stay here if you want." Mum said

"I might stay, do you mind if I ask Jack to come over?" I said walking to the fridge

"You do what you want honey. We will pick up something for dinner." she said

"Bye Kimmy." Katelyn said as she walked outside.

"See ya hon. We will be back by seven thirty." Mum said following her.

I text Jack

_Hey, Mum just left do you wanna come over_?

I grabbed a packet of potato chips and went and watched tv while I waited for him to reply. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door, I got up and answered the door. "Hey." Jack said

"Hey." I said open up the door fully and letting him in. As he walked past he gave me a kiss. "What happened to you today? You missed practice."

"I knew there was something I had to do." he said looking frustrated. "Sorry, I completely forgot." he said grabbing me around the waist

"It's okay. As long as you can go to the tournament this weekend." I said looking up at him.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." he said before leaning in and kissing me again.

"You better not." I said. "Do you want to watch tv?"

"Sure." he said as we walked into the living room. We sat down on the couch and I snuggled into Jack's shoulder. Before I knew it, I had dozed off to sleep.

**_Jack's POV_**

Kim had nodded off to sleep on my shoulder when her mum and Katelyn came home. "Ki…" her mum started to shout before realising Kim was asleep.

"Hello Mrs Crawford. Do you want me to wake her up?" I whispered as I slip out from my spot.

"No no. She will be alright, I wanted to talk to you about the party." she whispered as we walked into the other room.

"Sure." I said

"Katelyn grab out your dinner and tell us if Kim wakes up." Kim's mum said.

"Okay." Katelyn said.

"Jack. I was thinking that seeing as the party is after the tournament this weekend that you could keep her away from the house for like an hour or so. Just enough time for us to get set up. I would text you when you would be able to come home." she said quietly

"How would I do that?" I asked

"Do what?" Kim said walking in.

"Ah nothing." is said hesitantly

"I was just telling Jack about some ideas for a project he has to do." her mum came up with. "Your dinner is on the table Kim. We have heaps of food Jack, would you like to stay?"

"Thanks, but I think I will go home. Thanks for the help Mrs Crawford. See you later." I said as Kim walked me to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Remember we have to train tomorrow." Kim said before giving me a kiss.

"Don't worry I won't forget." I said before I gave her a quick peck and walked out the door.

"I'll see you in the morning." she shouted

"See ya." I shouted as I ran over to my place.

_It's killing me lying to her now. I don't know how I will go til the weekend._

* * *

**I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Now Drumroll!**

**lolstar99 - has answered 1 out of 3 right. **

**Now For Some HINTS!**

_**Coming- Is a person who has guess starred in the actual show in Seasons 2 & 3.**_

_**Leaving- Someone who has left the show.**_

_**New Pairing- Not an actual pairing from the show.**_

**I hope this helps! And reminding you what is up for grabs!**

**A preview of Chapters 25 & 26.**

**Note- All competitors have 3 days to submit there answers. If there are any winners I will be giving them the previews 2 days before I update.**

**Thank you! And remember get reviewing**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the wait! but I did say I would wait a couple days after giving the competition winner a preview.** ** PLEASE REVIEW! #Please**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

**_Jack's POV_**

I have tried to avoid Kim for most of the week, because I know that if I see her I will tell her everything. Today is her birthday so I had to go over and say happy birthday. I bought her some flowers and with them I walked over to Kim's house. I knocked on the door and Katelyn answered. "Hey Katelyn."

"Hello Jack. Kim has been talking about you all week."

"Really? What has she been saying" I asked

"She said how you haven't talked to her." she said.

_Great!_

"Well where is she?" I asked as I looked through the door.

"She's upstairs, in her room." Katelyn said as she let me in the door.

"Thanks Katelyn." I said as I walked past her. As I headed up the stairs I thought about what I was going to tell her about why I was avoiding her. My mind just kept coming up with blanks. I realised I was standing outside her bedroom door, I peaked through the door to see she had her headphones in laying on her bed, she couldn't see me.

_This will be funny_

I walked in the door and sneakily walked over to the end of her bed, I put the flowers on the ground and stood back up straight, she still didn't realise I was there. I put my arms out and jabbed her in her ribs. I thinks she jumped about five metres in the air while letting out a very high-pitched squeal and kicking me in the ribs all at once. I now question my choice of positioning. "Jack!" she yelled as she turned around only to realise it was me.

"Ow!" I said rubbing my ribs.

"I'm sorry I thought you were a robber." she said as she made her way to the end of the bed.

"Would a robber get you these?" I said picking up the flowers I got her.

"What are these for?" she said as she smelt the flowers.

_I thought they smelt like shit._

"For your birthday. Happy Birthday Kim." I said, I could tell the expression on her face change immediately.

"Who told you?" she said not looking up at me.

"Your mum and Katelyn." I said as I sat next to her.

"Katelyn." Kim whispered to herself. "Jack you didn't have to worry about getting me flowers. It's just another day."

"I wanted too. It is not just another day Kim. It is the day that you were born." I said intertwining our fingers together.

"It's also the day that…" she could even finish. I grabbed her and wrapped her tight in my arms. We sat there for a few minutes without saying anything. She pulled away and wiped the tears away and put on a smile. "So are you ready for the tournament?"

"Oh that reminds me. Rudy said we have an early training session." I said

"What time?" she asked. I leant over her bed and grabbed her phone to check the time.

"Forty-five minutes." I said

_Shit!_

"How about we both get ready and we will skateboard over there?" I said getting up.

"Sure. But wouldn't it be quicker if we drove?" she asked before I left

"Yeah… But I is such as nice day out, why waste the opportunity?" I said as I walked out the door.

**_Kim's POV_**

I got dressed and grabbed my skateboard and karate bag. I ran outside, just as I got outside, Jack was coming out of his house as well.

"What timing." I said.

"I was going to come and get you. I didn't think you would be that quick." he said

"I'm not like other girls, I don't take two hours to get ready." I said.

"I know you are not like other girls, I just thought it would take you longer to look that pretty." he said

_Awww! He is so sweet._

"There is one thing I forgot to do." he said

"What's that?" I said looking confused

"This!" he said as he put an arm around my waist and gave me a kiss.

We broke away eventually. "Happy Birthday." he said

"What about Katelyn?" he said.

"Mum just got home." I said.

"Well lets go we only have like ten minutes." he said before we rode off.

When we got there Brody, Milton, Julie and Kelsey were there already. "Hey guys." I said as we walked hand in hand.

"Hey." they all said simultaneously.

"Where is everyone else? I thought we were late." Jack whispered to me.

"Grace and Jerry would probably be making out somewhere, but I don't know where Eddie is." I said as we went and sat on the bench. We sat down with the others for a couple of minutes, then Jerry and Grace walked in.

"Where have you two been?" Brody said

"We were… busy." Grace said

_Real busy!_

"Does anyone know where Eddie is?" Milton said.

"No." I said.

"He hasn't texted anyone has he?" Kelsey said as we all got out our phone.

"No." "Nope." "Nada." we all said.

"Come on guys! Get ready we have to practice." Rudy said as he walked out of his office.

"Sure Rudy." Everyone said.

"Hey guys, where is Eddie? I asked everyone to be here." Rudy said.

"We don't know. No one has heard from him." Grace said.

"Okay. Just go get changed." he said before we all walked into the change rooms.

"So Grace. You and Jerry are pretty serious now." Kelsey said.

"And?" Grace said looking confused

"It's cute." Julie said. I noticed Grace's cheeks go red

"Excuse me... what about Jack and Kim?" My head shot straight up as I heard my name

_What about us?_

"Yeah, yeah. We were getting there." Kelsey said.

"Uh. What about me and Jack?" I asked after the girls were half ignoring my presence

"You two have been inseparable lately." Julie said

"You two can't even go like three hours without seeing each other." Kelsey said

"Which is convenient, because you live across the street from each other." Grace said.

"Hey I already told you everything there is to know about me and Jack." I said. "And, us three aren't the only ones getting close to a guy. Kels?" I said as Kelsey's head shot up like mine did before.

"What?"

"You and Brody." Grace said

"Uh What about us?" she said

"You two have been hanging out a lot lately." Julie said

"That is because all of you have boyfriends that you spend every waking moment with. We haven't had a girls night in ages." Kelsey replied

"She's right. We need to have a girls night." Grace said

"How about next weekend?" Julie said

"I'm up for that." I said

"Definitely." Kelsey said

"That's it we are having a girls night next weekend." Grace said.

"I think we should go train now." Julie said before we all walked out of the room.

"What took you guys so long?" Milton asked

"Girls stuff." Grace said walking over to Jerry.

"Come on people do some stretches, so we can get started." Rudy said coming out of his office. We all walked to the mats and started our stretches. We were all stretching when Eddie walked in. "Eddie, where have you been?"

"I'm sorry I'm late, but I have some bad news." Eddie said walking over and slumping on the bench.

"What is wrong Eddie?" Grace asked

"My dad got transferred to Dallas." he said.

"As in Texas." Kelsey shouted.

"Yes." Eddie said

"Your moving." Milton said

"Yes." Eddie said letting his head fall to his hands

"When do you leave?" I asked

"Two days." Eddie replied.

"So this will be your last competition with us?" Rudy said

"Yeah. My parents said that I can compete but I have to head straight home and start packing." he said

"Don't worry Eddie, we will make it the best comp ever." Brody said patting him on the back. We all nodded.

"Thanks guys. I hope that they have at least one dojo in Dallas." Eddie said

"Actually there is." Jack said as every ones attention turned to him.

"There is." Eddie said as he looked up.

"Yeah me and Jerry went there last year with the Black Dragons. Right Jerry." Jack said looking at Jerry

"Yeah they were pretty good." Jerry replied

"It doesn't matter how good they are. It will never be like this place." Eddie said.

"So you won't be coming to the part…" Jerry said, I noticed everyone was glaring at him. "To the ah… ah… I got to go." He said before running into the change room.

_That was weird._

"What was he talking about?" I asked,

"Oh nothing Kimmy!" Grace said in a high pitched voice. I started to snarl at the use of my nick name and I think Grace picked up on it. "Ahh… I… I forgot to… do some… something in… the ah… cha… change room... Got to go!" she said nervously before sprinting into the guys change room.

"Did she just run into the guys change room?" Jack said curiously

"Wait for it." I said holding up three fingers and counting down to one. As soon as my third finger came down Grace came out of the guys change room and stood between the two doors

"Oops wrong room." she said before running into the girls change room

"Okay guys, come in." Rudy said as we all huddled in for a group hug. "Wasabi on three… 1… 2… 3…"

"Wasabi!" we all shouted as we lifted our hands in the air.

"Okay Eddie you go get changed. The rest of you onto the mats." Rudy said. We walked out on the mats and started stretching again.

_I wonder what Jerry was talking about before he stopped!_

"Rudy, I'm going to go get Grace." I said standing up and walking in to change room.

"What is going on?" I said as I burst through the door making Grace jump a bit.

"What makes you think there is something going on? Kimm…" she said before looking at me. I knew she was going to say Kimmy so I glared at her. "Kim." she hesitated

"Because you are a terrible liar." I said crossing my arms

"Well if we won we were going to have an after party. But we didn't want to tell you and Jack." she said

"Why not?" I said

"Because we thought you guys would be going on a date and we didn't want to ruin your date. Aren't we supposed to me warming up?" she said pointing to the door.

"Yeah we better go.'' I said turning to the door.

_Why was Jack glaring at Jerry as well?_

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I have notified the winner. I wont tell anyone who that winner is. You will find out after the next chapter. Thanks for reading #REVIEW**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey Guys! I'm sorry for not updating. But I have been putting it off because I have major writers block only for this story though. I have wrote up to Chapter 29. Don't worry I won't discontinue I just may not update for a little while.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

**_Jack's POV_**

The Black Dragons where going to be here any minute. Jerry almost told Kim about the surprise party, it didn't help much that Grace was a terrible liar as well. I was sure that Grace was going to tell her when Kim walked into the change room, but when they walked out Grace was behind Kim and she shook her head. I felt relief go through my body. The other teams started to arrive, when the Black Dragons arrived the were already dressed in their gi's. I was sitting next to Kim, I received a lot of glares from the guys. I looked at Ty and I noticed that he was just smirking.

_Why is he smirking he doesn't have a black belt?_

I knew that I was going to have to verse his best fighter. And then I realised what Ty was smirking about when my cousin Kai walked in, in a Black Dragons gi. "Kai!" I shouted. I stood up a walked straight over to him.

"Oh hey Jack." he said like it was nothing

"What are you doing here?" I said try to supress my anger.

"I just came to see my favourite cousin. Say where is Lucas?" he said looking around the dojo.

"Why are you really here?" I said clenching my fists

"I'm here competing for my new dojo." he said as Ty walked over to us.

"That's right Jack. Ever since the world championships in China, Kai and I have been talking about him joining the Black Dragons." Ty said

"And seeing as I now live in Seaford I thought that it would be a good idea." Kai said

"Wait what? You live in Seaford!" I said really loud.

"That is what I said Jack." Kai said putting his hand on my shoulder. "Now you ready for that rematch?" he whispered in my ear as he walked past me.

_Kai in Seaford, How could this get any worse?_

I walked back over and sat down. "Jack who was that?" Kim asked me.

"I doesn't matter. Lets just say that I am going to settle a score." I said not making eye contact with any of my teammates I just looked at Kai as he was talking with a couple of the Black Dragons.

**_Kim's POV_**

Jack looked really scary when he said "I doesn't matter. Lets just say that I am going to settle a score." I don't think I have ever seen him that angry.

_Who is that guy making Jack so mad?_

It was finally time for the competition to start. I sat down next to Jack as Milton was called up first, he was versing a red belt. After about three minutes or so Milton was on the ground after being flipped. Julie was next but I wasn't paying attention. I just kept looking at Jack, his eyes never went off that Kai kid. "Jack." I said, he didn't say anything. "Jack!" I said louder. Nothing. "Jack!" I basically shouted. He jumped a little.

"Sorry. I was concentrating on the fight." he lied, pointing to Julie flipping her opponent. We all started clapping.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked

"Go ahead." he said

"Privately." I said

"Sure. But where?" he said as I looked around. I realised that there was no where private to talk. I looked over and saw Rudy's office.

"Come on." I said as I dragged him into the office. Once we got inside Jack just looked at me with a confused expression on his face.

"What did you want to talk about?" he said

"I know that you weren't watching the fights." I said folding my arms. "Who is that guy Jack?"

"Its nobody." he said,

_He is lying through his teeth._

"Don't even bother Jack." I said

"What?" he said

"Lets say that I will never be on your team in poker." I said "Now tell me who that guy is."

"Okay. That Guy is my cousin." he said.

"If he is your cousin? How come you were so shocked to see him?" I asked

"Well Kai and I are basically enemies." he said.

"How come?" I asked

"Well. A few years ago I went to the world championships. I made it to the final and I was versing Kai. But before the match I was jumped by a bunch of Kai's friends, of course I didn't know that at the time and broke my wrist." he said as he sat down on the couch. "The doctor told me that I had to forfeit. I figured it out that the guys that jumped me were Kai's friends when he was celebrating. Anyway we fought on the Great Wall of China."

"Wait. You fought with a broken wrist?" I said

"Yeah, I nearly won two." he said. "Just until Kai almost pushed me off the side of the wall."

"He almost killed you?" I said while my jaw hit the floor.

"Yeah. Now I am just hoping I get to verse him again." he said

"As long as you don't get hurt." I said

"I will try." he said as he pulled me close and gave me a kiss.

"Now we better get out of here, because knowing our friends…" I said

"Yep." Jack said before we walked out. When we walked back out, Brody was out on the mat sparring with another brown belt.

I looked over at Grace as I walked back to my seat, she had her eyebrows raised at me. I just gave her a glare and sat down. She was sitting behind me, she leant over. "What were you doing?" she whispered

"Getting answers." I whispered back.

**_Jack's POV_**

It was time for Eddie's fight. He got up and we all cheered him on. He was versing an orange belt and he was only a yellow belt. Eddie and the other guy fought for a few minutes while we cheered him on the whole time. He flipped his opponent after about five minutes of sparring. "I won!" Eddie said as he ran over to us.

"Awesome Eddie." "Good job!" "That's great!" We all replied.

"Alright Grace. It is your turn." Rudy said. I realised that while Kim and I where in Rudy's office that Kelsey had fought but she didn't win and Brody had won his fight when we came out. That made it three wins for two losses so far and there were only four of us left. Grace got up and walked over to the mat. She was versing a brown belt from the black dragons, who was also a girl. I was surprised at the amount of people I didn't know at the Black Dragons. I looked at the rest of the team and I saw Kai, Frank and another guy I hadn't seen before. Grace had won her fight after a few minutes.

"Now that is how you do it." she said as she walked back over to us and gave Kim a high five. Jerry was next and he was versing the other guy that I didn't know. For a brown belt this guy was good, Like really good. He had Jerry on the ground within a minute. Jerry got up, holding his back as he walked back over to us.

"Are you alright Jerry?" Kim asked

"Are they sure he is a brown belt?" he said

"Oh Jerry don't be a sore loser." Grace said before giving him a kiss. All of us just looked away. "What? At least we don't have to go into Rudy's office to make out."

"What?" Kim said as we both snapped our necks back around.

"We were not making out in Rudy's office." I said

"That's just wrong." Kim said.

"We were just talking." I said

"Whatever." Grace said

"We were not…" Kim was interrupted by the announcer

"Next up! Kim Crawford Vs...!"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! #I #will #love #you #forever**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey Guys! Not much to say but PLEASE REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

**_Kim's POV_**

"Next up! Kim Crawford Vs. Kai Brewer!" The announcer yelled

"What?" Jack yelled before jumping up

"Brewer?" everyone else said, with confused looks on there faces. I couldn't move. I very rarely get scared. But I have to admit I was scared shitless.

_This guy tried to kill Jack._

I realised that Jack was now talking to Kai. I felt someone touch my back, I jumped and turned around. The whole team was looking at me "Kim, what are you doing? Get out there." Grace said. I didn't say anything, I just got up and walked out onto the mat.

_Come on Kim! That was years ago. He has probably changed now._

"Kai Brewer!" the announcer shouted. Kai just smirked and walked out onto the mat. Jack turned around and looked at me. I gave him a fake smile and looked back at Kai. We bowed.

"Fight." the umpire said. We walked around in circles for a while, he would send me a few punches and kicks, I would dodge them and then return them, only for him to dodge them. We did this for who knows who long. He sent me a roundhouse Kick to my head, which I barely dodged. For some reason, me being scared was affecting my karate, normally I am the fastest to dodge an attack.

_Get it together!_

He sent me a front kick, which got me on the stomach. I stumbled back a bit. I looked at Kai, he had a smirk on his face. This smirk wasn't cute like Jacks, it was more evil. I threw a punch towards him. "Wow. The way I have been told, I thought you would be more of a challenge." Kai said, loud enough so only I could hear. I threw a punch towards him.

_Big mistake._

He caught my fist and within an instant I was in the air, being flipped. I heard a crack.

**_Jack's POV_**

I walked back to the bench.

_I was meant to be versing Kai!_

"Jack, who is that guy?" Brody asked

"Because Kim looked shit scared of him." Grace added.

"That is my cousin." I said as I sat down. I didn't listen to any other questions, I concentrated on Kim and Kai. They walked around in circles for about four minutes, throwing kicks and punches at each other. Each time Kai would do something to Kim, I could feel a lump in my throat. What Grace just said didn't make it better. Then Kim would return it and I would get a little better. Then all of a sudden Kai sent a roundhouse kick to her head. Kim barely dodged it.

_What is going on with her? She is great at her defence._

He sent her a front kick, this time she didn't dodge it. She stumbled back, I could she the fear in hear eyes. Then I noticed Kai's mouth was moving, but he was facing the other way so I couldn't make out what he was saying. Kim threw him a punch and he caught it. Before I knew it. Kim was being flipped. She landed awkwardly. She let out a cry of pain after she landed. I felt my stomach drop. The whole team jumped up and ran over to her. She was on the ground clenching her wrist.

"Kim. Are you okay?" Rudy said.

"Yeah, I just hurt my arm." she said before Rudy touched it. "Not okay, Not okay!"

"Sorry." Rudy said. Just then Kim's mum ran over.

"Honey are you okay?" she said

"Mum? I thought you couldn't make it today." Kim said

"I didn't want to miss it." she said. "Now, what is wrong?"

"I think she might have broke her wrist." Rudy said.

I looked over at Kai. He was looking at us.

_Is that sorrow in his eyes?_

He realised that I was looking at him and quickly started smirking.

"Well come on. We will take you to the hospital." Kim's mum said.

"I'm coming." I said.

"Jack you can't, you still have to fight." Rudy said.

"I don't care." I said

"Jack. Stay. If you win then we win the tournament. I will be alright." Kim said. Before she walked out of the dojo with her mum and Katelyn, who I didn't even realise was here.

"Jack. If you beat Frank than we win the tournament." Rudy said

"Can you do it quick so we can go see Kim." Grace said.

"Sure." I said as I got up and walked out onto the mat. Frank was standing there, he looked real scared. I would be too, I was so angry at Kai, I think that Frank knew I would take some of my anger out on him. The umpire told us to start and within about a minute he was on the ground.

_Lets just say that I don't waste time._

I walked back to the guys and noticed that they were already changed. "It literally took me a minute to beat Frank." I said

"Yeah. Yeah. Good job. Now lets go see Kim." Grace said.

"I'll meet you guys there." I said before grabbing my stuff and walking into the change room. As I was walking I was stopped by Kai. "I have somewhere to be." I said trying to walk past him.

"What gotta go see little Kimmy?" he said

"Yeah… I do actually… no thanks to you." I said before shoving him.

"Hey. It not my fault she got distracted by my impeccable good looks." he said. "I just took it to my advantage."

"Ever heard of 'can't hurt a girl'?" I said "Oh wait… That requires you to have manners." I said before walking around him. Once I was past him, I heard him start to throw a punch. With my lightning fast reflexes I caught it. "You probably shouldn't have done that." I said before I flipped him. He landed on his feet, he sent me a few kicks, I blocked them. I sent him a few, he blocked them. He grabbed a bow staff. I looked around for something that I could use, there was nothing in my reach. Before I knew it the bow staff was swinging towards my head, I quickly blocked it with my hands, I held onto it. Kai tried to jerk it away, I pulled it as hard as I could, he fell forwards, I kicked his chest and he stumbled back, I used this to my advantage and took his legs out from underneath him. He landed on the hard ground, I heard him groan.

"Well… I guess that you were Grandads best student." he said while trying to get air.

"Well you forgot that I don't have a broken wrist this time." I said still with a bit of harshness in my voice.

"About that… Listen. I am sorry about all of that in china." he said as he sat up,

_What?_

I sat down next to him.

"Wow, I never thought I would hear the Kai Brewer say those words." I said. "What has changed."

"Well… before I sparred Kim, she looked at me… I realised that she was scared of me." he said. "Then I realised that I scare a lot of girls. Then I also realised how lucky you are… and you are the reason I act the way I do."

_What the hell is he on about? He has everything._

"Kai, you have had the perfect life. Why am I the reason you are a jerk?" I asked

"You don't get it Jack. I am very far from a perfect life, my whole life all I have heard is 'Jack is such a nice boy.' 'Why can't you be more like Jack?'" he said, he didn't look me in the eye. "Mum didn't even care that I was world champion, all she cared about was whether you were okay. You were even Grandads favourite. You are the perfect child in every ones eyes, no even cared about me."

"Kai… I get in trouble almost every day from dad. I got in trouble last night for being a smart ass. I would bully kids at school just to keep my rep. You don't know how hard I had to work just to get Kim to talk to me. Nothing just falls into my hands, and I am far from the perfect child." I said.

"Really?" Kai said as he looked at me.

"Yeah." I said. "I have to go." I said as I looked at my phone. I jumped up and ran into the change room.

"Where do you have to go?" Kai asked as he followed me into the change room.

"I have to go see Kim." I said as I changed my shirt.

"Oh." I heard his tone change. "How is she?"

"She broke her wrist." I said.

"Really." he said.

"You kind of have a thing with peoples wrist's." I said as I packed my karate bag.

"Yeah… listen, do you think she would mind if I came and saw her with you?" he asked.

"Listen Kai. I don't think you should see her tonight. Because it is her birthday." I said.

"Well thanks for telling me. Now I feel worse." Kai said

"Listen. I will talk to her and we will meet up with you sometime during the week." I said

"Okay. Thanks Jack. I'm glad we talked." He said. We bro hugged.

"See you later Kai." I said as I walked out of the change room.

* * *

**#I #Will #Love #You #Forever #If #You #Review**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys. I thought I would update seeing as I am going away this weekend.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

**_Kim's POV_**

I just finished getting my cast on when the guys came walked through the door. "Hey Kim." they all said.

_Where's Jack?_

"Hey guys." I replied.

"What's the damage?" Brody asked.

"One of the bones in my wrist broke. I don't know how long I will be out yet." I said

"That's too bad." Milton said

"Listen guys I'm sorry. I have to go or my parents will freak." Eddie said. "I'll see you all tomorrow. Hope you feel better Kim. See ya." he said before he walked out the door.

"See ya." we all replied

"Hey, where is Jack?" I asked

"Oh, he had to get changed he shouldn't be that long." Grace said.

"Okay." I said before mum walked in.

"Kids can I have you out here please?" she said. I went to hop off the bed but mum stopped me. "Honey, I think one of the nurses want to talk to you." she said before walking outside.

The nurse walked in and told me that won't be able to do karate for about seven weeks. She told me about all the other things I shouldn't do. After about five minutes that I just needed mum to sign some papers and I was right to go. I hopped of the bed and walked out, all the guys were gone.

"Hey mum. Where are the guys?" I asked as I handed her the papers.

"They have gone to celebrate. I said I would drop you off." she said signing the papers.

"Okay." I said as I started to walk out of the hospital. I was out the door when I got a text from someone. I unlocked my phone and saw it was from Jack.

Hey! Where are u?

Just about to leave hospital. I sat down on the gutter and waited for mum to come out. It took me ages to type with only one hand.

_I'll be there in about 2 mins! Can u wait? :) I looked to see mum coming out of the hospital._

"Hey honey you ready to go?" she said as she got closer.

"Ahh Jack just text me and said he would be here in a minute. Can we wait for him?" I asked.

"I have to go, I left Katelyn with the Brewer's, but you can wait if you want." she said as she opened the door.

"I think I will wait for him." I said

"Okay honey." she said as she was about to hop in. "I don't think you will be waiting very long." she said as she hopped in. I turned to see Jack skating down the sidewalk

"Hey." he said as he got closer. He stopped his board and jumped off.

"Hey." I said as he pulled me in for a kiss.

"How is your arm?" he asked as we stepped apart.

"Sore. I can't do karate for seven weeks." I said

"I have something that might cheer you up." he said.

"What?" I asked

"This." he said as he reached into his bag and pulled out my skateboard and helmet.

"Aww thanks." I said.

"I just remembered about your arm and you probably shouldn't be riding it." he said

"You think that will stop me." I said

"What?" he said with a confused look on his face. I grabbed my helmet quickly and put it on and grabbed my board out of his other hand and skated off. "Hey!" he shouted, I heard him chase him after me. "Kim you will hurt yourself!" he shouted

_This could be funny!_

I saw my chance. I quickly took a glance behind me and saw that he was about thirty metres behind me. I darted around a corner. I stopped my board and sat on the grass beside the side walk. I pretended I hurt my other arm. "Kim!" I heard him yell as he came around the corner. He saw me and stopped straight away. It took all I had not to laugh. "Are you alright?" he said as he ran over to me.

"I think it is my other arm." I said

"Does this hurt?" Jack said as he moved my wrist the slightest. I pretended to be in so much pain

"I don't think you should do that." I said

"Come on, you better get that checked out." he said as he got up.

"Okay. But first." I hopped up, using my good arm to help me up.

"Kim! How could you do that? You had me worried sick." he said. Seeing the look on his face, I couldn't help but laugh

"It was pretty funny. I couldn't help myself." I said, still laughing

"Funny ha." he said with a smirk on his face. "Do you think this is funny?" he said as he grabbed me and lifted me above his shoulder. I could only hit him with one arm, while I tried to keep the other one still.

"Jack!" I squealed. "Put me down!"

"I'll put you down if you promise not to touch your board." he said

"Deal." I said.

He put me down and held me close. We both lent in. We shut the gap between us very quickly. Once we pulled away, Jack leant down and picked up our stuff.

"Now I better get you home." he said as he put my arm over my shoulder. I looked at his hand and he had a red mark on it.

"What is that?" I asked, he hesitated and pulled his hand away.

"Ah… it's nothing. I got it from Frank… ah… during our fight." he said

"Jack that is not from your fight. Frank wouldn't of been able to get one hit on you." I said as I grabbed his hand. "Now where did you get it?"

"It's nothing." he yelled pulling his hand away again.

"Yes it is Jack." I said "What did you do to your arm?"

"Just let it go!" he shouted. "Okay… Just let it go?" he shouted at me. I felt a tear fall. This is the first time he has ever shouted at me. "Kim… I… I…" his tone changed.

"Fine." I muttered, before I ran off.

"Kim!" I heard Jack shout from down the street. "Kim."

I ignored him and just kept running. I knew that he was following me, but that didn't stop me. My arm started hurting, I tried to cradle it while running.

_Why does everything bad happen on my Birthday?_

I ran all the way home. I got to the front door and realised that Jack had all my stuff. I wiped away all my tears and I knocked on the door and mum answered.

"Kim!" she said with a shocked look on her face. "What are you doing back so early?" she asked as she looked around her.

"I don't really want to talk about it." I said as I charged straight past her. I was heading for my bedroom, but when I past the living room opening,

"Surprise!" a crowd yelled. I looked up to see all my friends standing in my living room. I planted a smile on my face as all my friends walked over to me.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Your birthday party silly." Grace said as she came and gave me a hug.

"Who did this?" I asked as I hugged everyone. They all looked behind me. I turned around and mum was standing there.

"Mum." I said as I walked to her and hugged her. "Thank you."

"I didn't do it all alone." she said " Jack helped me with a lot of it."

"Where is he?" Julie asked from behind me.

_I can't tell them. Not right now._

"Ah… I said… I would race him." I said.

"Well… are we going to get this party started?" Grace said.

"Sure. I am just going to go get changed first." I said before running upstairs.

**_Jack's POV_**

I put my arm over Kim's shoulder as we started to walk away from the hospital.

"What is that?" Kim asked as she looked at my hand. I saw a mark from where Kai hit me with the bow staff.

_I can't tell her now that I fought Kai. I need to get her home._

"Ah… it's nothing. I got it from Frank… ah… during our fight." he said

"Jack that is not from your fight. Frank wouldn't of been able to get one hit on you." she said grabbing it again. "Now where did you get it?"

"It's nothing." I shouted yanking away my hand again.

"Yes it is Jack." she said. "What did you do to your arm?"

"Just let it go!" I shouted without thinking. "Okay… Just let it go?" I saw a tear fall down her cheek.

_Oh no! What did I do?_

"Kim… I… I…" I said

"Fine." she mumbled before sprinting off.

_Shit! How could I do that?_

"Kim!" I shouted. "Kim."

I picked up all the stuff and chased after her. I couldn't keep up with her though. She wasn't carrying anything, I had mine and hers karate bag and our skateboards

_Why am I not riding my skateboard?_

I hopped on my skateboard and started to chase after her again. I knew she was going home. I looked at the red mark on my hand.

_How could I yell at her?_

I got to the front of her house and heard the music playing. I walked up and knocked. Grace opened the door. "Hey. Kim beat you by a long shot." she said.

_What the hell is she on about?_

"Yeah…" I said still having no clue. "Where is she?" I asked as I walked straight past her.

"She went to get changed." Grace said shutting the door.

"Thanks." I said rushing up the stairs.

I went to her bedroom door and knocked on it. "Just a minute." she replied. About twenty seconds later she opened the door.

_She looks amazing!_

Her dress matched her skin tone perfectly ( The dress she wore on her date with Jack. Two Dates And A Funeral!) "Wow!" I said. She tried to shut the door on me, but I stopped it before she could. "Can I talk to you?"

"I really need to get to my party." she said not looking at me.

"It can't wait." I said. She thought about and crossed her arms stood near her bed.

"You have one minute." she said

_Awesome!_

"I didn't want to tell you how I got this mark… because it thought you would be mad at me." I said as I sat down on her bed. "Soon realised that it was the other way."

"Why would I be mad at you?" she asked

"Because I fought Kai after everyone left." I said. Her face changed.

"Did you go looking for him or did he come up to you?" she asked as she sat next to me.

"He came up to me." I said. "We fought, he had a unfair advantage again. A bow staff." I said lifting my hand up. "I still won." she smiled "The most surprising thing was that he apologized for a lot of things."

"Like what?" she asked.

"Well… china for one thing. And he told me why he was a total dick to me all these years. And how I am Granddad's best student."

"Wow… you really knocked some sense into him." she said. I laughed a bit

"Yeah. I think I did." I said. "Oh. He also said that he wanted to talk to you. But I said to make it during the week, because I wanted to get you here."

"About that… Thank you for this." she said

"No problem. It was your mum that planned most of it." I said.

"Thank you anyway. So you want me to meet him?" she asked

"Ah yeah. But we will talk about that later. Right now you have a house full of guests that you should be downstairs partying with." I said, as I hopped up off her bed.

"Yeah I guess." she said. "But first." she pulled me in a gave me a kiss. "Now we can go."

We walked downstairs and enjoyed the party. There were heaps of people from school there. Kim seemed to be enjoying herself. Sometimes when I looked at her, her smile was gone, I shrugged it off and went back to partying. I looked back over to were she was before and she wasn't there, I walked over to Grace. "Hey where's Kim?"

"She was here a minute ago." Grace said

"Okay, I'll go find her." I said. I walked around the whole downstairs area, I couldn't find her anywhere. I went and asked Julie and Milton. "Do you guys know where Kim went?"

"I saw her a minute ago." Julie said.

"Where did she go?" I asked

"I couldn't tell you. I think she went that way." she said pointing to the back door.

"Thanks Julie." I said as I walked out the door. I looked around the amount of people that had spilled out the back yard. I looked all around. I then looked up and saw someone sitting on her bedroom balcony. I ran back inside and straight upstairs. I walked into her bedroom, I saw her sitting on her balcony looking at a photo. I walked over to her and sat down next to her. We didn't say anything, Kim just put her head on my shoulder. I looked at the photo she was holding. It was photo of a little girl and a man at a restaurant. They looked really happy.

_Wait! Is that Kim?_

"Is that…?" I whispered.

"That is my dad." she said. I didn't say anything. Kim broke the silence. "This photo was taken on the night he…" she said but she couldn't finish

"Shhhh… you don't have to say it." I said as I wrapped my arms around her. She let out a few sobs, we sat there for a few minutes in silence. She sat up properly again.

"Jack…" she whispered. "Thank you for this."

"You know I'll be there for you all the time." I said

"No not just this… all of this, the party and just being there." She said. "This party is exactly what I needed. It has taken me six years, but I think I might finally be able to enjoy my birthday. Sure I will think about that night, but I could do something instead of staying at home and sitting in my bedroom all night. I mean maybe it's time, look at my mum. She is having the best time." she said as she looked out onto the back porch where her mum was talking to some of the adults that came.

_What do I say?_

"Yeah. She had a lot of fun planning this." I said.

"Thankyou." she said before giving me a kiss. "I still can't believe that you kept this a secret from me for almost a week." she said, changing the subject.

"You don't know how hard it was. I ended up avoiding you so I wouldn't tell." I said

"That is why. You were acting so weird." she said as she laughed a bit.

"I thought it was all ruined at the dojo, with Grace and Jerry." I said

"Wouldn't that have been terrible. After all the hard work of avoiding me." she said sarcastically.

"Hey it was the only way." I said as I put my arm around her waist and pulled her close. "I'm sorry for avoiding you."

"I forgive you." she said and gave me another kiss. "Now lets go dance."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**You'll never guess what I found out. Maia Mitchell is from Lismore, I am from Lismore and I know her brother Charlie. OMG! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! #You #Know #I #Love #You #But #Still #Review**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys. So I am sorry for the wait. I went away on the weekend, And I like to pre-write my stories, so I have had major writers block on this one. I normally keep writing about 5 chapters ahead, but I ended up having no prewritten chapters, Don't worry I spent three days of writing and I am about three chapters ahead now so yeah. **

**Another thing I have been doing is I have started to write another story, And it seems all my creative juices have gone into that story. That doesn't matter though, I am really proud of both.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

**_Kim's POV_**

"Kim. You have to get to school." mum shouted from downstairs. I accidently slept in because I spent all day yesterday cleaning up after my party.

"I'm coming." I said as I ran down the stairs.

"Make sure you grab something to eat before you go." she said

"Yep." I said as I ran and grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl. I couldn't have a shower this morning because it would take me too long with my arm. So I covered myself with deodorant. I ran outside and jumped in mums car.

"Ready?" she said. I nodded and we were off. Mum drove me to school, because I can't drive either with my hand. As I walked through the front doors of the building the first bell rang. As students started to walk off to class, I quickly ran to my locker. I opened my locker and grabbed my books out. I checked the time on my phone and I had a minute before I had to be in class, the good thing was I wasn't far from my class. I started to rush down the hall and I turned the corner and saw the door to my classroom.

_Phew! I am going to make it._

I was heading straight for the door when someone came out of the door I was just about to pass, they bumped into my good arm, knocking both our books all over the ground.

"Shit." I said as I lent down and started picking up my books. The person who bumped into me, starting helping me too.

"Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." a familiar voice said. I looked up to see who I bumped into.

"…

**_Jack's POV_**

"Hey where's Kim?" Grace asked as I walked up to the gang, who were hanging out near my locker.

"I don't know. I said I would meet her here." I said.

"She is probably having trouble getting changed." Julie said.

"Jack. Don't think your not going to explain who that guy is either." Grace said.

"Yo, Was that the guy from China?" Jerry asked finally catching on.

"Yeah." I said

"You went to China?" Milton said

"Yeah for the world championships." I said

"World Championships. You and him were both there?" Kelsey said.

"Yeah. I would of won." I said

"Yo I remember him now. He had those guys jump you." Jerry said. I nodded

"What happened?" Grace asked

"I had to forfeit. I got injured." I said

"Yeah and then he fought the guy and almost got killed." Jerry said receiving gasps from the rest of the gang.

"What happened?" Brody said.

I was about to reply but I was interrupted by the bell ringing. "I will tell you later. If I am late for algebra again, I will be in shit." I said before running off to class.

**_Kim's POV_**

I looked up to see Kai kneeling down picking up my stuff. I just stayed in that position. I couldn't move, he hadn't seen who I was yet, he looked up when he picked up my books. "Kim." he said

"Ah… I'm late for class. Thankyou." I said as I tried to walk past him.

"Wait Kim." he said as he grabbed my good arm. "Can you show me where to go?" he asked as he held out his schedule. I remembered what Jack told me about him apologising.

"Sure." I said as I grabbed his schedule. I took a look at it and saw that he had English with me.

"It's right over there. I heading there right now." I said as I started to walk down the hall, he followed me.

"So have Jack talked to you yet?" he asked as he caught up to me.

"Ah yeah he said something about you wanting to talk to me." I said.

"Yeah. I was hoping I would have the chance to apologize to you." he said before we got to the door.

"I talk to you later." I whispered as we got to the door. I knocked on the door and the teacher stopped talking.

"Miss Crawford. Why are you late?" he asked

"Sorry sir, I was showing your new student where to go." I said as I walked in and sat down near Brody, who was giving me a weird look.

"Okay class, it seems we have a new student." the teacher said as Kai stepped in the classroom. I noticed all the girls in class try and pretty themselves up, I even heard one whisper 'Why does Kim get the hot ones?'. "Here it is, Kai Brewer. Nice to meet you. You can take a seat next to…" the teacher looked around the class to find an empty spot. "Ah Kim." the teacher said as he saw and empty seat near me. Kai walked over and sat next to me. I looked over at Brody and he threw me a note. I opened it and read it.

_What were you doing?_

He ran into me in the hall and he was lost. I wrote and threw back to him.

_Jack, told us what happened. Aren't you scared?_

_I don't think he knows it all._

Did Jack tell you the whole story?

_No he didn't get finished._

Ask Jack. I sent it back. Brody didn't reply. I started to listen to the teacher.

"For this research assignment you will be partnered up." I looked at Brody and he gave me a nod back. "Don't think that you will be picking your partners." the teacher said. I looked at Brody and he rolled his eyes. The teacher was about to say our partners when I saw another note land on my desk.

_I knew I always hated this teacher._ I looked at Brody and tried not to giggle, he just chuckled to himself.

"Okay. So Andrew and Cindy, Jake and Mark, Luke and Kirra, Brody and Jacob, Sara and Abby, Brandon and Liam, Max and Alex, Stacy and Chloe, Gemma and Billy, and finally Kim and Kai."

_Oh Great! Out of every other person in the class I get stuck with him._

I looked over at Brody and he mouthed out 'I'm Sorry.' before walking to all the jocks were Jake was sitting. "Yo Brody." I heard Jake yell as Brody walked down there. I turned to Kai who was still sitting in his spot.

"So…" I said

"Yeah…" he said

"So were you listening? Because I wasn't." I said trying to break the ice between us.

"Ah yeah I half know what to do." he said. We sat there in silence.

_What do I say?_

I didn't have to say anything, because the bell rang.

_Thank God!_

I quickly walked out of the classroom. Brody must have had the same idea because we got out of there at the same time. "You have to be kidding, Jerry in Bio and now Jake in English. Why me?" he said as we walked down the hall. I chuckled a bit.

"I just hope that Kai does more work than Jack did when we first got paired up. Do you know how hard it is to do stuff with a broken arm?" I said

"Yeah, Jerry broke my arm one day at school. You know when he does his Columbian War chant. Well I was speaking at an assembly in middle school and he ran out on the stage and knocked me off." he said, I couldn't help but laugh.

"I still don't know what Grace sees in him." I said as we walked down the hall.

"What have you got now?" Brody asked

"I think I have gym class." I said as we walked to my locker. "Oh shit. I was late and didn't bring a change of clothes."

"Ah Kim. I think you have an excuse not to do it." he said as he pointed to my arm.

"Oh yeah right." I said. Then Jack and Jerry walked over.

"Hey Kim. I thought you weren't here today." Jack said as he saw me.

"I slept in." I said

"How's your arm?" he asked as he opened his locker.

"It's okay." I said. "It's taking a while to adjust."

"Well I have to head to history." he said. "What have you got?"

"Gym." I said. I looked behind me and saw Jerry and Brody talking. "Hey Jerry don't you have gym with me?"

"Yeah." he said

"Well at least I will be able to get a laugh out of it." I whispered to Jack. He just chuckled.

"Hey I gotta go. I 'll talk to you at lunch." he said.

"Yep." I said,

"Hey Brody you coming to History?" Jack said interrupting Jerry and Brody.

"Yeah." Brody said.

"See ya." I said before Jack gave me a kiss.

"See ya."

* * *

**#Please #Review. #It #is #Used #For #Motivational #Purposes #And #Because #You #Love #Me #Don't #Lie #I #Know #You #Do #Because #Do #You #Know #How #Long #It #Took #Me #To #Write #This. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys sorry for the wait again. I have been writing like crazy and forgot to update. *Facepalm* **

**So heaps of you have been wondering whether Kai will be a good guy or a bad guy. Honestly I don't even know. I am just going to let the story go with the flow. And trust me it gets pretty intense.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

**_Jack's POV_**

"So did Kim tell you who she got partnered with in English?" Brody asked as we walked down the hall after History.

"No who?" I asked.

"Kai." he said

"What? Kai goes here?" I said.

"Yeah Kim walked in class with him." he said. "I asked her why she was talking to him and she said to talk to you."

"That's because I told her that Kai wants to apologize to her." I said

"I still wouldn't trust the guy. There is just something not right about him." Brody said. "It's probably nothing." he said trying to reassure me.

_He's right. It's probably nothing._

"Yeah." I said.

"Are you going to the cafeteria?" Brody asked.

"Yeah." I said as we walked into the cafeteria. I saw everyone already sitting down. I walked over and sat next to Kim.

"Yo guys." Jerry said as Brody went and sat next to Kelsey. I noticed a red mark on the side of his face. "I don't think the black dragon are too happy with me and Jack anymore." everyone just laughed

"Oh Jerry that is what you were like with us all these years." Milton said

"No we weren't." I defended

"Yes you were." Everyone but Kim said.

"Sorry but when I got here you were pretty bad to some of the guys." Kim said

"You are supposed to be a supportive girlfriend." I said.

"Grace isn't with Jerry." Kim said

"That's because Grace is…" I said before looking over and seeing that I am on the receiving end of a death glare from Grace. "Ah… Grace has Jerry as a boyfriend." I said

"Hey." Jerry said

"Don't worry about him, Jack is a dick." Grace said to Jerry

"Hey." Kim said

"Guys!" Kelsey yelled. "We just want to eat our lunch in peace. So Jack and Grace can you not hate each other?"

"I won't be able to not hate him, but I won't fight with him." Grace said

"And same with me." I said.

"Good." Kelsey said. We sat around and talked for the whole lunch. The bell rang and I walked with Kim to her next class.

"So… Brody told me that you got paired with Kai in class." I said as we walked down the hall

"Yeah, we have to do a research assignment in English, He is going to come over to mine this afternoon." she said

"Okay." I said. "I'll see you later." before I leant in and gave her a kiss.

**_Kim's POV_**

After school I was trying to get my books out of my locker, but that turns out to be a tough job with one arm. I dropped all my books on the ground, I bent down and started picking them up, someone else came over and helped me. Once all the books were picked up I looked up to see Kai holding out my books "Thanks." I said

"No worries. You mustn't like them much, because you always seem to drop them." he joked. I giggled a bit.

"So do you want to work on that assignment this afternoon?" I asked.

"Sure." he said looking at his watch. "I have practice in twenty, but we can meet up after?"

"Yeah, what time do you finish?" I asked

"4:30." he said. "We can meet up at Phil's."

"Sure." I said.

"Great, I will see you later." he said as he ran over to the Black Dragons. Just as he left Grace came over

"What was that about?" she asked.

"We have to do a assignment for English." I said.

"Whatever. Are you coming to prac… oh wait." she said as I lifted up my arm. "Well are you coming to watch?"

"I don't know. It will be pretty hard to resist fighting Jerry." I said, we both laughed. And started walking out to her car. We went to the dojo and it was just Eddie Kelsey and Brody there. "Hey guys." I said as we walked in.

"Hey." they said as we walked over to them.

"What were you guys talking about?" Grace asked as she looked as Kelsey in a weird way.

"Well… Eddie is leaving tomorrow and he is coming here before he leaves." Kelsey said.

"So we were thinking we could have a going away celebration for him." Brody finished.

"That would be cool." Grace said.

"What were you thinking?" I asked.

"Well, we could put up a banner and have a cake." Kelsey said.

"That's a good idea." Grace said. "But are you sure that is the only thing you two were talking about." she wiggled her eyebrows. Brody looked at me and I wiggled my eyebrows as well.

"Okay you two." Kelsey said pushing us. "Time for you to get changed." she pushed us to the change room.

"Okay, okay… You get back to your flirting." Grace said as we both made kissy faces at her, Kelsey just rolled her eyes and walked out.

**_Jack's POV_**

I flipped Jerry. "Ahh." he cried as he laid on the ground.

"Sorry man, I am used to sparring Kim and sorry to say, but she is tougher than you." I said as I helped him up.

"Nah ah." he said. "I wasn't crying then. I was… ah… yeah your right."

"Aw Jerry are those tears on your eyes?" Kim said as she and Grace walked over to Jerry and I.

"No, they are… ah… yeah your right." Jerry said.

"Aw Jerry. At least a real man can show his feelings." Grace said as she looked at Jack.

"Hey. I show my feelings, I love Kim and do not like you." i said as I put my arm over Kim's shoulder.

"Excuse me." Grace said.

"What you told me to show my feelings." I said.

"Come on Jerry, lets get away from this dickhead." Grace said before dragging Jerry away.

"Why must you annoy her?" She asked as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Because I get a little joy out of how angry she gets." I said. "So do you want to go to Phil's after practice?"

"You know I would love too. But… I have to work on that stupid assignment with Kai." she said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." she said before she gave me a kiss. "But we can hang out tomorrow, after we say goodbye to Eddie."

"Promise?" I said

"Promise." she said, giving me another kiss.

"Sorry… But to much PDA on the mats." Grace yelled as she interrupted us. We pulled apart.

"I have to go anyway." Kim said to me. "I'll see you guys later." she said as she walked out of the dojo.

I saw her walk over to the door of Phil's, a few seconds later Kai came running over in his Black Dragons tracksuit. I was knocked out of my daze but a pair of hands on my shoulders. "Dude are you getting changed?" Brody asked before he looked at where my gaze was focused.

"Don't worry about this dude, Kim can handle herself." he said.

"I know." I said before turning and walking to the change room.

_Kim's POV_

"William Shakespeare was born on April 23rd, 1564, in Stratford-on-Avon…" I said before being cut off by Kai.

"Do we have to do anymore? We have been doing this for hours and we only have one paragraph." he whined.

"We have only got one paragraph because you keep arguing with what I say." I said.

"Okay, but I have had enough for today." he said chucking his books off my bed.

"Fine, but it is due next week you know?" I said as I packed up my books.

"Yeah that is heaps of time." he said.

_He reminds me so much of Jack._

"Not if we get this much done in three hours." I said.

"We will do more in class tomorrow." he said.

"Yeah whatever. I'll walk you out." I said as he picked his stuff up.

"Thanks." he said as he flung his bag over his shoulder.

"No worries." I said as we walked downstairs.

"Well same time tomorrow?" he asked

"Yeah sure." I said as he walked out the door.

_Wasn't there something I was meant to do tomorrow_?

"See ya." he said

"Bye." I said before shutting the door.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, But i was a little disappointed at the number of reviews, I normally update when I get about ten reviews. So PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!**

**Anyway remember how I told you that I had writers block for this story. Well that changed, now i have writers block with the other story, But for some reason I don't think I am writing to the best of my ability! I think I just have to clear my mind, but that doesn't work with all the things I have going on! I have had the last 2 days off school so I have been writing like crazy. So one with the story, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

**_Jack's POV_**

"Okay, I'll see you later. Love you… bye." I said to Kim on the phone.

"Did she cancel on you again?" Jerry asked as I walked into the dojo.

"Fourth time this week. She didn't even say bye to Eddie." I said as I chucked my bags in my locker.

"Have you gone to her house?" Grace asked.

"She said they have been studying until about eight every night." I said.

"Why don't you skip practice and go over there?" Julie said.

"Julie? You are telling me to skip practice? You?" I said, she nodded

"You said that she has been to busy after practice for you. Why don't you go during practice?" she replied.

"That is a good idea." I said before I ran out of the dojo and to my car. I drove to Kim's house. I arrived at her house and knocked on the door, Mrs Crawford answered. "Hey Jack."

"Hey, Is Kim home?" I asked.

"Yeah she is upstairs with Kai working on an assignment." she said

_You have to be kidding me._

"You are welcome to come in?" she said opening up the door.

"Nah I have to get back to the dojo anyway." I said running back to my car.

**_Kim's POV_**

"Kai we have been working on this for four days. Will just stop arguing with me?" I said

"Sorry, I just really want a good grade." he said.

"So do I." I said.

"Well I think that will do for today." he said packing up his books.

"Sure, I think if we have one final go at it tomorrow, well then we might be done" I said as we walked out of my room.

"Yeah, I'll be here." he said as he walked out.

"Great, see ya." I said as I shut the door. I walked to the kitchen, where mum and Katelyn were cooking dinner.

"How is the studying going?" mum asked.

"Good." I said.

"Have you got much done?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Why are you being so quiet?" she asked

"No reason." I said

"Well Jack stopped by today." she said

"Really. What did he say?" I asked

"Look who is all chirpy now." mum muttered to Katelyn.

"What did he say?" I asked again.

"Not much." she said, "he asked if you were here, I said you were upstairs working and he left." she said.

"Really, you didn't scare him off did you?" I asked

"No I didn't. Did I Katelyn." Mum said.

"Sorry Kimmy, She isn't lying. She asked if he wanted to come in." Katelyn said.

"Okay. How long until dinner?" I asked

"Not long." Mum said, with that I walked upstairs to my bedroom and text Jack.

_Hey_

Not long after he replied Hey

_Mum told me you came over today._

Yeah, she told me you were studying. I didn't want to interrupt you.

_Well it feels like we haven't talked in ages._

What about tomorrow afternoon?

_Sorry can't. Have to finish this assignment._

Saturday?

_Girls night._

Okay then I will talk to you later. Love you xx

_Night, Love you too xx_

Just as I hit send, mum called me for dinner.

_**Jack's POV**_

I drove back to the dojo and saw everyone standing there waiting for me to say something. "Well…" Grace said.

"He skipped Black Dragons practice." I said as I walked straight into the change room avoiding any questions.

I threw my stuff on the bench and sat down. Soon enough Jerry, Brody and Milton came in.

"So did you talk to her?" Milton asked.

"No." I said

"Did you see her?" Brody asked.

"No." I said

"Did you…" Jerry was about to say something but I was fed up.

"Guys just leave!" I shouted. "Please?"

"Okay dude, Just to let you know that if you need us we will be right outside." Jerry said before walking out the door.

I just sat there with my head in my hands.

* * *

**#Thanks #Guys #Please #Review**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys I'm back. Here is my next chapter and it is pretty long And IT GETS HECTIC! I'm sorry I haven't been updating as often, it is just that I don't go on my laptop as much anymore. But I wouldn't let you guys down. SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

**_Jack's POV_**

"So Kim, we still having girls night tomorrow?" Grace asked Kim came and sat next to me.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't we?" Kim replied

"Well you have blow… no reason." Grace said. Soon enough we were all having our own private conversations.

"So you really don't have any time this weekend for a date?" I asked Kim.

"No, I am going to finish this assignment tonight and then go over to Grace's, for a no boyfriend contact, girls weekend." she said.

"So we can't even text?" I said.

"Nope." she said.

"Are you serious? We have barely talked all week." I said

"I know, I'm sorry. But you know Grace and her girls night rules." Kim said.

"Yeah. Next week though, I get first dibs of Kim." I said, she giggled a little.

"Fine." she said.

_**Kim's POV**_

I walked home, like I have every afternoon, and sure enough a few minutes later Kai was at the door. "You really shouldn't skip practice." I said as he walked inside. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Ty is a douche anyway." he said as we walked upstairs.

"Are we going to get this thing done today?" I asked as we got to my bedroom.

"Yes. Yes we are." he said as we sat down and started working.

We worked for about an hour and we were almost done. "… And that was the life of William Shakespeare." I said reading the last part.

"Thank the lord." Kai said as he fell back onto my bed.

"We are done." I said as I did the same thing.

"Finally, It took us long enough." he said as we both sat back up.

"I know." I said as I started to pack up my books.

"So you will hand it in on Monday?" Kai asked as he threw his bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah." I said. I started to walk out of my room but I was cut off, by a pair of lips. Kai was kissing me and I couldn't pull away. Finally I did.

_What did he just do?_

"Ah...Ah… You have to leave now." I said to him as I pushed him out my bedroom door and shut it. I leant against the bedroom door and slid down it.

_Oh no!_

I sat there for ages, until my phone rang. I walked over to my bed and answered it without looking at the caller ID. "Hello." I said.

"Kim! Where are you?" Grace yelled into the phone.

"Oh right. What is the time?" I asked.

"Seven. You said you would be here at six." she said

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." I said as I picked up the bag I already packed and hung up the phone.

I walked downstairs and said goodbye to mum and Katelyn and started walking to Graces. I was looking down at the side walk the whole time until someone said my name. "Hey Kim." I looked up to see Brody walking towards me.

"Hey." I said as he got closer.

"You're a little late for your girls night." he said looking at the time on his phone.

"Yeah, I got side tracked." I said.

"Well do you want me to walk you to Grace's?" he asked.

"Sure." I said as we walked off. "What are you doing this weekend?" I asked.

"Well Rudy and us guys are going to the dojo and we are going to watch a Bobby Wasabi movie marathon." He said.

"At least you will be able to survive this weekend." I said. He just laughed. "how did you know that I was late to Grace's?"

"Well… I walked Kelsey there." he said

"Aww… What's going on with you two anyway?" I asked

"Well seeing as all of you girls are too busy for her and all of the guys are too busy for me. We have been hanging out a lot…" he said

"Do you like her?" I said in a flirty tone.

"No… Yes… I don't know." he said. "What if she doesn't like me back and our friendship is ruined?"

"I think you will be surprised." I muttered.

"What?" he asked

"Oh nothing." I said as we got to Graces.

"We I'll see you later." He said.

"Thanks for walking me and after this weekend you are asking her out." I said before walking to the front door.

"Whatever." he shouted from down the street.

_**Jack's POV**_

"Yo, Rudy can we get this marathon ready already?" Jerry said getting impatient.

"We will give Brody five more minutes." Rudy said as he walked out of his office carrying two bowls of popcorn in his hands. Jerry ran over to him and grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it in his mouth dropping half of it on the floor. "Jerry that is for the movie." Rudy shouted as he moved the bowls away from Jerry.

"We then let's get it started." Jerry said as he leaped over the couch.

"Wait for Brody." Milton said.

"Fine." Jerry pouted as he crossed his arms. Just then Brody ran in.

"Sorry I'm late guys. I ran into Kim." He said between breaths.

"You saw Kim?" I asked him.

"Yeah she was acting a little weird." he said.

"Well at least you have seen her outside school this week." I said.

"Enough talking lets get this marathon going." Jerry yelled from the couch.

"Yeah guys. The girls are having a girls weekend, so we are having a guys weekend. Which means no talking about them." Milton said.

"Are you boys ready for thirty two hours of Bobby Wasabi Smack Downs?" Rudy said as he pressed play.

_**Kim's POV**_

I knocked on the door and within seconds the door was open and I was being dragged in the door. "Hello to you too Grace." I said. She dragged be to her room, where the others were.

"Why were you so late?" Grace said.

"Sorry, I was just finishing that English thing with Kai and we lost track of time." I said as I chucked my stuff on the ground and joined them.

"I can't believe you forgot about us." Grace said.

"I didn't mean to. We just really wanted to get it finished." I said.

"Grace it doesn't matter can we just get it started?" Kelsey said.

"Sure and in true girls night style why not kick it off with an old fashioned game of Truth or dare?" Grace said.

"Yeah." us girls said. We all sat down in a circle on the floor.

"Okay, I'll start." Grace said. "Julie?"

"Umm… truth." Julie replied

"Have you and Milton kissed?" Grace asked.

"C'mon Grace. That is the best you can do? Of course they have." Kelsey said. I looked at Julie, she looked nervous.

"Jules?" I said, she looked up at me.

"Yeah?" she asked

"You have haven't you?" I asked

"Oh yeah… all of the time… like the other… no." She said as she looked into her lap.

"What?" We all shouted in shock.

"Your telling me that you and Milton have been together the longest out of all of us and you haven't even kissed yet?" Grace said.

"Yes and don't tell the guys because I know that Milton is embarrassed about it." Julie said.

"If he is so embarrassed about it why doesn't he do it already?" Kelsey said.

"I don't know. We haven't talked about it." she said as she put her head in her hands.

"Well why don't you make the first move?" Grace asked.

"I don't know." Julie said. "Can we just not talk about it?"

"Jerry and had a full blown make out…" Grace stopped talking when I shot her a glare.

"Sure Jules. Anyway I think it's cute." I said as I gave her a side hug.

"Thankyou Kim." she said. "Okay my turn. Kelsey?"

"Ahh… I think I'll go dare." Kelsey said.

"Ah ok… " Julie thought for a moment. "I dare you too… ah… lick Grace's foot." I laughed

"No way!" Both of them said.

"I am not licking that." Kelsey said looking at Graces foot.

"I am not letting her." Grace said.

"You have to. It's a dare." I said.

"Fine." Kelsey said as she lent over. Grace held up her foot and they both closed their eyes while it happened.

"Ewww that's so gross." Julie and I said at the same time.

"I have to clean my tongue." Kelsey said before sprinting into the bathroom. She yelled something but none of us knew what she said.

"What?" Julie yelled back.

"I said." Kelsey said as she came back out the door with a toothbrush. "You just wait Julie. Karma is a bitch."

"Is that my toothbrush?" Grace shouted.

"You may only have to bye a new toothbrush, I think I have to buy a new tongue." Kelsey shouted before going back into the bathroom. I was the only one laughing now. Grace was wiping her foot with a towel and Julie just sat there terrified. Kelsey came back out. "My turn." she said as she sat on the ground. "Kim?" she said Julie let out a sigh of relief.

_I am not doing a dare like that._

"Truth." I said

"Okay. Who was the last person you kissed?" she said.

_You have got to be kidding? Out of every question in the world you have to ask that_?

"Are you serious? Of course her answer would be Jack. I mean could your question be any easier?" Grace said.

"I was just being nice to her. Anyway answer." Kelsey said.

"Ah… yeah, it was totally Jack." I said in a high pitched voice.

"Kimberly Beulah Crawford!" Grace shouted. "Your lying."

"Oooh." Kelsey and Julie said.

_Shit! This can not be happening._

"Wha…" I started speaking in a high pitched voice again "What are you talking about?" I said changing my tone.

"There she goes again." Julie said.

"Kim, who was the last person you kissed?" Grace said really slowly while one of her hands were on my shoulder.

_Technically it is not lying because he kissed me._

"Jack." I said trying to sound as convincing as possible. And trust me that was hard.

"Nope. She is definitely lying." Kelsey said as they all looked at me.

"Guys. I am not lying." I shouted.

"Nope, something just doesn't seem right." Grace said as she scratched her head, completely ignoring me.

I groaned and got up and walked over to the bed to lie down on it. "Kimmy just tell us the truth." Grace said. I was trying so hard to think of a lie I didn't even think about the use of my name.

"Yep there is a problem. She didn't hurt Grace." Kelsey said.

_Oh my god._

"Fine. Kai kissed me." I shouted making there attention come back to me.

"What?" Julie said.

"This afternoon. Before I came here Kai kissed me." I said as I fell back onto the bed with my hands on my head.

"What?" they all said.

"Well… we finished our thing for English and I was about to walk him out when he…" I said.

"Have you talked to Jack?" Julie asked.

"No. To be honest, I don't know if I can tell him, he will go off at Kai." I said.

"Does that matter. This guy kissed you, I think Jack has every right to go all whoop-ass on him." Kelsey said.

"Yeah, but for the first time since they were born they made up. I don't want to be the one who ruined that." I said.

"Uh I think Kai did that himself." Julie said.

"So you think I should tell him?" I said as I looked up at them.

"Yes." they all said.

"Well I can't now. They are having a movie marathon at the dojo." I said.

"Oh yes you can." Grace said as she grabbed my arm and pushed me out the door.

"Wh… What are you doing?" I said as I was pushed out to the car.

"You are talking to Jack. I don't care what they are doing." She said as I hopped in the car. The whole ride to the dojo was silent. We got to the mall and we hopped out, we walked to the dojo. I could see the guys through the window, they were watching a Bobby Wasabi movie. We walked through the door and none of them turned around.

"Sorry… we are closed today." Rudy said as he waved his hand to us.

"It's us." Kelsey said. All their heads turned around except for Rudy.

"Just couldn't stay away could you?" Jerry said with a smirk.

"Well yes. But Kim really has to talk to Jack." Grace said.

Jack got up and walked over to me. "Hey what's up?" he said. I looked at the girls and they gave me a nod.

"We need to talk… in private." I said.

"Sure. Lets go." He dragged me into Rudy's office. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I really don't want you to get mad. But today… after we finished our assignment… Kai… he ah… he…" I said.

"What?" Jack said as he put his hands on my shoulders.

"He kissed me Jack… he kissed me." I said in pure exasperation. I tried to hold back tears.

"What?" Jack said clenching his fists.

"I didn't kiss him back though. I told him he had to leave." I said

Jack just stood there with clenched fists. He didn't say anything. "Kim, you have spent all week with this guy. How do I know that you haven't led him on?" he said, he didn't shout but you could hear the anger in his voice.

"Because I love you Jack." I said as I let some tears out.

"That isn't good enough anymore Kim. You were too busy with this guy to even say goodbye to Eddie." he shouted.

"I'm sorry Jack. It wasn't my fault." I said.

"No. I'm sorry Kim. For ever loving you. How many times have we forgiven each other?" He said as he threw Rudy's desk lamp against the wall. I let all my tears flow now. "We're done." he said as he ran out of the office. I chased him, I chased him out of the dojo and out of the mall. I couldn't keep up with him anymore. I had no clue where he was going. It was towards his house. I collapsed on the sidewalk, then I heard a car pull up and doors open. I knew it was the gang when I heard Grace say to someone.

"You go find Jack before he kills someone." and the car driving off. I heard them run over to me and a few different pairs of arms come around me and I let every single one of my tears come out.

_We're done. We're done. We're done. We're done. We're done._

That just kept playing over in my head as I sobbed into someone's shoulder on the side walk.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! If you have any questions about it be sure to PM** **me and I will try and answer your questions.**

**I still don't know what I should do with Kai Like has he really changed or not? If you Review or PM me your suggestions it will help me make up my mind Thanks guys!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**#Now #I'm #Going #To #Get # Some #Food**


	33. Chapter 33

**What is up guys? I am back. Thanks for the reviews. I was reading some of them and seeing as I know exactly what happens in the next chapters I forgot that you guys don't know. So I was like uh duh! Then I facepalmed myself. So guys keep reviewing. Like get on that.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

**_Jack's POV_**

I ran and ran, I didn't even know were I was running. I just needed to get out of there as fast as I could. My legs started to hurt but I kept running, I finally ended up at home somehow. My parents went away with Kim's family for the weekend so my house was empty. I went to my room and stood there in the middle of the room. I cracked, I started throwing my stuff around the room until almost everything was damaged. I just stood there and let the tears finally fall.

After I was done my little sob session, I went to my dads liquor stash in the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of dry whiskey and a class and took it to my now destroyed room. I sat of the ground in the pile of rubble and started drinking the pain away.

**_Kim's POV_**

I finally got back home. The guys couldn't find Jack, so they came back for us and picked us up. No one said a word to me. I laid on my bed and let more tears flow. The gang said that one of them would be with me at all times. I didn't care as long as they said not a single word to me the whole time. They would try and feed me, but I wouldn't eat anything. I wouldn't talk to them or anything. I would just lie on my bed crying.

At about seven o'clock in the morning Grace had had enough though. She stormed out of my bedroom. I didn't see her again.

**_Jack's POV_**

I woke up to a daze and a sore cheek, when my eyes were a little less blurry I saw Grace standing above me holding my collar. "Are you kidding me? You have been here all night." she shouted. "I have had the gang all around town looking for you." she shouted again. "I have tried to get Kim to move since last night."

"I don't care, Just leave me alone." I said hazily.

"And your drunk. Great just great." she said as she walked over and slapped me again.

"What was that for?" I shouted.

"For making the biggest mistake of your life." she said as she let go off my collar and I fell back onto the ground. She walked back out of my room.

**_Kim's POV_**

"Kim get up. You have to move." Grace said as she pulled all the blankets off my bed.

"Nope." I said putting a pillow over my head.

"Well at least your talking. I am sick of your moping, you are going to get dressed and look acceptable." She said as she grabbed my feet.

"I am to depressed to move." I said as I clung on the end of my bed.

"Okay. I give up. I have tried since last night to get you to move, if you want to stay in bed and mope around be my guest. But if I were you, I not be sitting here moping." she said before storming out of my bedroom.

_Finally I am alone._

I wasn't for long though because about five minutes later my door opened again. "This is what she has been doing for the past five hours." Grace shouted.

"Do you blame her? She just had her heartbroken." Julie said. I felt someone sit on my bed.

"I agree with Grace, she needs to get out of bed." Kelsey said.

"Thank you." Grace said.

"Okay you two insincere people. You two leave and I will stay here with her." Julie said.

"Whatever. I am going to find Jack again and knock some sense into him." Grace said.

"I am coming with you." I heard Kelsey say and then my bedroom door shut.

"Okay Kim. They are gone. Now you are going to get up and have a shower and then we might get something to eat." Julie said as she pulled the pillow off of my head.

"Just leave me alone to die." I said as tried to cover up my face.

"Sorry that is not happening." Julie said as she grabbed my hand. She tried to pull me up, she got me up so that I was sitting up. "Oh it is worse than I thought."

_Great._

I went to fall back down on my bed. "Oh no you don't." Julie said as she jumped on my bed so I couldn't fall. She hugged me, I started to sob into her shoulder. "Does this bring back memories?"

_Okay I think she has forgotten how to comfort. Normally you remind them of the good times not the bad._

"Well I told you then and I will tell you now. Jack is a jerk that doesn't deserve an awesome girl like you." she said as she let go of me. I sat up.

"But last time I went straight back to Jack because he was chasing after me. Now, I don't think he would ever take me back." I said as I wiped away the tears from my eyes.

"Kim. You don't need Jack. There are plenty of guys at school, Of course there are none like Milton…" I giggled a little. "See there is a smile that everyone knows and loves." she gave me another hug. "Kim you do not need Jack to be happy."

"Thanks Julie." I said giving her a hug.

"Now get up, you are going to go have a shower. Because no offence but you look…" she said.

"Yeah I better go have a shower." I said as I got up and walked to the bathroom.

**_Jack's POV_**

"Give me that." Grace said as she snatched my bottle of whiskey of me.

"Let me get this straight." I heard Kelsey say. "He broke it off with Kim, then he is even more sad and depressed than her."

"Yep." Grace said.

_Wait. Did they just say that Kim wasn't upset?_

"Go see his room." Grace said. I heard Kelsey leave.

"Grace give me back that bottle." I said groggily as I tried to get up.

"Drink this." she said handing me a cup.

_Oooh._

I sculled it. "What was that?" I asked.

"Water. We need you sober." she said as she dragged me to the bathroom. I ran straight to the toilet and puked. I heard the door shut. I kept vomiting. Once I thought I was done I got up and walked to the sink and washed out my mouth. I went to the door but it was locked.

"Open the door." I shouted while I hit my fist on the door.

"Sorry. I need you in there while we clean your room." Grace yelled. "Oh and drink this." she said opening the door a tiny bit and putting a water bottle on the ground. I could feel the vomit coming up again, so I ran over to the toilet.

"Jerry you can go help out Jack in the bathroom." I heard Grace shout. A few seconds later Jerry walked in.

"Woah." he said. "Dude Grace said it was bad, I didn't think it was this bad."

"Shut up and give me the water." I said still with my head in the toilet.

"Sure." He said rushing over to me.

**_Kim's POV_**

I got out of the shower and walked back into my room, Julie had made my bed for me and she had an outfit sitting there for me. I put the outfit on and walked downstairs. "Julie you didn't have to clean up for me." I said as I walked into the living room.

"I was bored, You have long showers." she said.

"Yeah I know. Well what do you want to eat?" I said walking into the kitchen. "I think we have some ice cream somewhere."

"Kim really, you have been in bed for two days and the first thing you want to eat is ice cream?" Julie said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Ice cream is a break up food isn't it?" I said.

"Yes, but we are going to Phil's instead." she said before grabbing my arm and walking out the door.

"This isn't a scheme that Grace cooked up to get Jack and I back together is it?" I asked as I saw Jack's house.

"No, Grace doesn't even know that I got you out of bed." she said.

"I really don't want to see people. Do we have to go?" I said as we got to my mailbox.

"If we don't go to Phil's we can always go over to Jack's and have something to eat with the gang." Julie said.

"Julie, when did you become so evil?" I asked

"I have been hanging with Grace for way to long." she said grabbing my arm.

"Do we have to go to Phil's though?" I said as I got dragged along.

"Yes. Don't worry it will just be us two." she said.

"Fine." I said she let go of my hand and I walked along with her.

**_Jack's POV_**

"Jack have a shower you smell disgusting." Kelsey said as I walked out of the bathroom. My head was still pounding.

"I don't care." I went and laid on my bed which was know clean.

"Jack!" Grace screamed as she walked in the room. "I just cleaned that bed and you are going to make it smell."

_Okay she is not helping my headache._

"Shut up Grace. My head is pounding enough without you screaming at me." I said.

"No sympathy here. You did this to yourself. You haven't been sitting in Kim's room for five hours while she did nothing but mope in her bed and then come here and clean this dump. All a mess that you made." she said.

"Whatever. Just leave me alone." I said as I put a pillow over my head.

"Fine, Kelsey and I are leaving. Because we can't leave you alone, Jerry, Milton and Brody are going to stay here with you." Grace said.

"What? You can't do that." I heard Brody shout.

"You made us stay with Kim." Kelsey said.

"See you later boys." Grace said. The guys chased them downstairs.

I got up and walked to my window. I saw something that surprised me. Kim standing at her mailbox.

_I thought Grace said that she was depressed._

She stood there for a moment before her and Julie walked down the street.

_Did it really only take her that long to get over me?_

I sat there and watched as they walked down the street. Then there was a commotion at my mailbox. I saw Grace and Kelsey walking over to Kim's house. I turned my head back to where Kim was and she had turned the corner, so she was out of my view.

_**Kim's POV**_

Julie and I walked to Phil's. Julie got a call from Grace about two minutes after we left. But she told her that it was just us having lunch. I didn't mind this because I knew with Grace and Kelsey here they would ask me heaps of questions. "Hello ladies. What do you want to chew on?" Phil asked us.

"Can you just bring me a bowl of falafel balls?" Julie said.

"Me too please." I asked

"Okay." He said before turning towards the kitchen.

"How's your arm?" she asked

"You know. With everything that has happened, I completely forgot." I said

We sat and had lunch, we laughed at a few different things. We were about to leave when a heap of Black Dragons walked in.

"Well if it isn't some of the Wasabi losers." Frank said. I looked to see if I could see Kai. He wasn't there.

_ Thank god._

I felt a little uneasy. "Where is the rest of the gang? Only two of you should be no challenge at all. Especially cause lover boy isn't here to protect you anymore." this made me have the most mixed emotions ever. I felt upset, sad, angry, depressed and uneasy all in one.

"Just leave us alone Frank, with one arm, Kim and I could still take you guys." Julie said. I gave Julie a look to tell her to shut up. There was no way that with one arm I could take six guys.

"Oh really. She couldn't seem to take my boy Kai…" Frank said.

_I don't know why but this lunch definitely made me fell worse than before._

"Can you just leave us alone." Julie said.

"Now that wouldn't be any fun would it." Frank said.

"You have ruined her life enough." Julie snapped. I gave her another look stronger than the last. "We are leaving." she said as she grabbed my arm.

"We only just got started." Frank shouted as we walked out of the restaurant.

"Julie. I can't believe you. Why would you say those things?" I said as we walked out of the mall.

"I'm sorry they just slipped out. I am really sorry for that, it didn't think that would happen." she said.

"It's ok. I would have to come to the reality someday." I said.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**#REVIEW #Cause #You #Will #Then #Be #Classified #As #A #Straight #Out #LEGEND**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey guys! I am back! I have some very very exciting news and two bits of terrible news! But you will have to wait to find out what that is.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

_**Kim's POV**_

"Hey guys." I said as mum and Katelyn walked through the door.

"Hey Kimmy." Katelyn said as she ran over and hugged me.

"Hey, how was your trip?" I asked

"It was terrible, I had to spent two days with Lucas." she said.

"It couldn't have been that bad." I said. Mum just laughed.

"Oh it was bad. They fought every second." Mum said. "So how was your weekend Kim?"

"Eventful." I said, mum just raised her eyebrows. "I will tell you later." I said.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I am not cooking tonight. How bout' we order in?" Mum asked

"I'm easy." I said.

"Can we get pizza?" Katelyn said

"Sure." Mum said.

**Jack's POV**

"Hey Jack." My parents said as they walked through the door.

"Hey." I said as I walked into the living room.

"What no hug?" My mum said.

"Not really feeling it." I said as I turned on the tv.

"Well the house looks in order. Can I get the number to your cleaning service. I could imagine you having quite the rager here." My dad said. I didn't reply. "What no snarky comment?"

"Like I said. Really not feeling it." I said as I got up and started to walk to my bedroom.

"Too hung over from your party to talk." Dad said.

"Yeah." I said heading to my room. My head still pounding, I couldn't be bothered enough to fight back with my dad.

I went to my room and laid on my bed. About twenty minutes later my mum opened my door. "Jack get ready, the Crawford's are coming over." she said.

_What?_

"Why?" I said as I sat up.

"For dinner. We are just going to order a couple of pizza's. Now get changed." she said before shutting the door.

**_Kim's POV_**

"Who was on the phone?" I asked as mum hung up.

"Mrs Brewer. She wanted to know what we are doing for dinner." mum said as she came and sat on the couch.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I said that we were just getting a pizza. They asked if we wanted to go over there cause they are doing the same thing."

"Uggh, more Lucas." Katelyn said.

_I would rather Lucas over Jack at the moment._

"Can you two go get changed and we will go over." Mum said. I walked upstairs and put on a loose black t-shirt that said 'Live' in bold, blue writing, and a pair of black leggings that went to mid-calf and a pair of blue vans. I didn't bother about any makeup.

_We are just eating pizza._

I walked downstairs, and I realised I forgot my phone. I ran back upstairs quickly, when I walked into my room I saw Katelyn standing at my mirror putting on my lip gloss. "Kim!" Her eyes widened. I just laughed.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing." she said.

"Really? I think your getting dressed up for a certain somebody." I said

"No, I don't know what you are talking about." she said.

"Whatever. But I think he will like this colour a lot more." I said as I went and picked up a different tube.

"You think so?" she asked. "Wait, who is he?" she said

"Whatever. Lets go." I said as I grabbed my phone off my bed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and remember to REVIEW!**

**So the good news is that everyones favourite show has been renewed for a fourth season! I'm so happy.**

**One of the parts of the not so good news is that We have to wait until January for Teen Wolf to come back on.**

**And the most terrible news anyone has ever said is that everyones favourite couple KICK will no longer be...**

**What? If you haven't heard Olivia Holt is leaving Kickin It and going to I didn't Do It... It is the worst news ever!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED SOMETHING TO HELP ME WIPE AWAY THE TEARS**


	35. Chapter 35

**HEY GUYS! I'm really sorry for not updating, I did this chapter then my internet stuffed up, so I had to do it again! But my reason before for not updating sooner was that my friend got me hooked on a story on WATTPAD it's called 'A Quirky Tale Of April Hale' and then another story called 'Saving Elliot' They are so good! ANd i have been meaning to update but would always get side tracked.**

**I also went on this ramble about Pretty Little Liars! But I am in a very emotional state from the latest episode! so all I can say is**

**ezrA - I am now a Jakaria shipper.**

**PLEASE R&R**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTING**

* * *

**_Kim's POV_**

Mum knocked on the door. I really wasn't looking forward to this. Then the door opened, it was Lucas

_Thank God. I really can't see him at the moment._

"Hey Luc." My mum said.

"Hello." he said as he opened the door fully. We walked in and we were greeted by Jack's parents.

"Hey guys." They said.

"Hey." Mum and Katelyn said.

"So Kim…" Jack dad said to me. "How big was the party? Jack seems a bit tuckered out." he said. Jack's parents and my mum just laughed. I stood there and scratched the back of my neck. Before I could answer I heard a familiar shout.

"Ooh I am going to kill you." Katelyn yelled as she chased Lucas out of the living room and straight past me.

"Kim can you get that?" My mum asked. I rolled my eyes and walked to Lucas' room.

"Help!" Lucas was shouting was being hit by Katelyn.

"Katelyn. Get off him." I said as I went and grabbed her by the waist.

"Let me go." Katelyn shouted as I pulled her away kicking and screaming.

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'. I almost got her out of the door when I bumped into something. I accidently let Katelyn go and she ran back over to Lucas.

"I am gonna get you!" she shouted and Lucas screamed. He got up and ran as she leaped onto his bed. He ran straight past me and through the door. I turned to see where he was running and saw Jack in the way.

_That had to be the one thing I had to run into._

"Hey." he said. One part of me was hoping that he wouldn't look good, but he still did. He wasn't even dressed up, he was wearing a red & black raglan, with a pair of black sweatpants and a grey beanie.

"Hey." I said as I scratched the back of my head.

"Don't think you will get away that easy!" Katelyn shouted as she went to run past me. I grabbed her just in time.

"No. Just leave him alone." I said.

"Just let her kill him." Jack said. I looked at him in disbelief, Katelyn turned around and grinned at me.

"I knew you were the better brother." Katelyn said as she fist bumped him.

"Jack. Don't tell her things like that." I said, I let go of Katelyn.

"Well I know what it is like to want to kill that kid." he said.

"That doesn't give you the right to tell her to kill him. Knowing Katelyn she will take you up on your offer." I said.

"Well I hope she does." he said. While Jack and I were fighting Katelyn ran away.

"Thanks a lot Jack." I said as I walked down the hall.

"This is not my fault, you let her go." he said. I was about to reply when I heard a scream come from Jack's room. We both ran there as fast as we could. When I got to the door I saw Katelyn beating Lucas up on the ground.

"Katelyn!" I yelled as I ran over to them. Jack grabbed Katelyn and I helped Lucas. I looked at him and he was clenching his stomach from where she had hit him many times.

"Let me go!" Katelyn yelled as Jack carried her down the hall.

"Where does it hurt?" I asked him.

"Everywhere. She kneed me in… certain places." he said.

"Come on. Just walk it off." I said as I lifted him up. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing. She just really hates me." he said as we walked out of the room.

"Well just try not to get on her bad side." I said as we walked out to the living room.

"Are you okay Lucas?" Mum asked.

"Kind of." he said as he rubbed his certain parts.

"Pizza shouldn't be long, so no fighting until then." Mrs Brewer said. I noticed that Jack wasn't in the living room.

_At least that will make the night shorter._

**_Jack's POV_**

I walked back to my room after carrying Katelyn back to the living room. I just couldn't bear to be in the same room as Kim.

I laid down on my bed. About five minutes later I heard my dad shout out to me. "Jack! Pizza!" He said.

I got up and walked back to the kitchen. "Jack there is pizza in the living room with the others." Mum said. I walked into the living room and saw two pizza boxes on the coffee table and Lucas and Katelyn sitting on the couch watching tv while eating. Then I saw Kim sitting over the other side of the room in a lounge chair. I walked over and grabbed a slice of pizza and sat down next to Luc on the couch. We all sat there watching tv, lets just say it was a very awkward dinner.

Once I was full I got up and washed my hands in the kitchen and walked back upstairs. Within minutes I could feel my eyelids getting heavy.

**_Kim's POV_**

"Katelyn go brush your teeth and get to bed." Mum said as we walked back inside.

"Yep." She replied as she walked upstairs. I started to follow her.

"Kim can I talk to you?" Mum asked, I stopped and turned to her.

"Sure." I said.

"I don't know if it is my place to ask, but what is going on with you and Jack?" She asked.

"Ah… We… We broke up." I said.

"What?" she said with a shocked look on her face.

"Well while you were away, we had a fight." I said.

"Well why didn't you say anything earlier, I wouldn't have made you go over there." she said.

"I don't know." I said.

"Well… do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"No I think I might just go to bed." I said before walking upstairs.

I walked upstairs and got changed into my pyjamas and went to bed.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! Plus another thing. In this story I kind of have a story line set. I don't know when Jack and Kim will get back together, but it will happen.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey guys! I am back. I decided to update early because there hasn't been much action on Fan Fiction lately. The last 4 days I have come on here and looked at my favorited stories, no one had updated in 4 days, I thought that it was just my internet stuffing up, turned out I go on today and only three people had updated today.** **So people get updating.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

**_Kim's POV_**

"Wow Kim. It is good to see you moving." Kelsey said as she walked over to my locker.

"Thank Julie. She was the one who got me out of bed." I said.

"Well Julie is a miracle worker." She said.

"Shut up, I wasn't that bad." I said.

"Oh you were bad." she said as I shut my locker.

"So did you tell your mum?" she asked.

"Yeah, after dinner with the Brewers." I said.

"What?" she said.

"Our parents decided that instead of cooking it would be better to order a pizza." I said as I started to walk away.

"Well what happened?" she asked as she chased me.

"We got into a little fight." I said.

"A little fight?" she said.

"It was nothing. Can we just not talk about him?" I asked

"Sure." she said.

"What has been going on with you?" I said, her cheeks went red. "Kelsey?"

"Well… Yesterday, after we all finished at Jack's. Everyone left and it was just Brody and I…" her cheeks went redder.

"And…" I asked.

"He asked me out." she said. I squealed and then I realised that we were in the school hallway.

"What are you looking at?" I said and everyone looked away. "You are going to tell me everything." I said as I dragged her into the corner.

"I will… but later, I need to get to class." she said. She started to walk away when the bell went. She turned and waved to me, I just slumped in my spot. Then Brody walked over.

"Wow how come you just got all chirpy?" he asked.

"I heard some news." I said.

"Some news?" He said.

"Yep… News you are going to tell me, on the way to Biology." I said as I started to walk with him.

"Oh that news." he said.

"So. You took my advice." I said.

"Yes… and thankyou, I still don't believe it." he said.

"Well believe it. So were are you going to take her?" I asked

"Ah… that fancy restaurant on the other side of town. You know the one." He said.

"Ah yeah…" I said.

_That was the place Jack and I had our first date._

"What's the matter?" he said.

"Nothing. That place is really cool, Kelsey is really lucky." I said. We walked into class and I remembered that I am partnered up with Jack.

"Are you going to be okay?" Brody asked,

_Wow, I thought I was handling that good._

"Ah… Yeah, I have to talk to him sometime." I said as I went and sat down, I just sat and waited for him to come in. The second bell went and the teacher came, he still wasn't here.

_Thank god._

It seems I spoke too soon, because about two minutes later Jack walked in. He walked in and sat down, not without earning a detention. We didn't speak all lesson, Grace would look back at us every once in a while. Trust me when I say that it was probably the longest lesson of my life. Finally after what seemed like forever the bell rang. I picked up my stuff and walked up to Grace. "Hey." I said.

"Hey. Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I will survive." I said.

"You ready to go grab something to eat?" She asked.

"Yep, I just have to go to my locker first." I said.

"I'll come with." she said as we walked out of the classroom.

"So have you heard about Brody and Kels?" I asked as we walked down the hall.

"Nope." she said. "What about them?"

"Brody asked her out." I said.

"What? Since when has that been going on?" she said.

"Are you like blind, ever since you and Jerry started dating." I said as we walked around the corner. We stopped in our tracks at the scene unfolding in front of us.

**_Jack's POV_**

After that agonising biology class, I walked to my locker. I was not feeling my best, I was late to class because my car ran out of gas this morning and I had to walk most of the way. I finished putting my books in my locker and went to walk to the cafeteria. I was stopped in my tracks by about five Black Dragons, led by non other than Kai. "Heard about what happened with your precious little Kimmy." he said.

"Out of my way." I said clenching my fists.

"I can't help but feel guilty, I mean she just couldn't get me out of her head." He said. "I kind of have that effect on girls."

_Okay that is it._

That tipped me over the edge. I forgot everything I have ever learned in all my years of karate and threw the hardest right hook I could straight at his jaw. He fell to the ground and the other Black Dragons got into fighting stances, then all my karate came back to me and I took them out. Then a teacher came over, "Mr Brewer! Principals office! Now!" I walked past the carnage that I had left, including Kai holding his jaw with a bleeding lip. There was a huge crowd looking at me now and as I walked down the hall I saw who else was in that crowd. Kim and Grace were standing there. I gave Kim a stare and she just looked away. I kept on walking to the principals office.

* * *

**So guys you saw a bit of Kai's evil side here today. I was kind of speculating updating because I haven't been writing this story for a few days. I have been reading so many on Wattpad, and just like what happened with Fan Fiction I was inspired to start writing a story for Wattpad. The thing about Wattpad is you can choose your own unique cast. So I have been doing that, and I think my cast is pretty cool. I started to write it as well and I am really happy with it. I also have been writing another Kickin It story. I probably wont update it until I have fully finished the story but to give you a hint it is kind of a Starstruck/Glee it is Jack is a famous singer and Kim is his managers daughter. Kim hates Jack and is dating Brody. Jack is forced to stay at Kims for a month and in every chapter there is a song that kind of links to what is going on with the story. Like if there were a breakup the song would be a breakup.**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY!**


	37. Chapter 37

**I am really sorry guys but the reason to why I have not updated will be at the end.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

**_Kim's POV_**

"Are you okay?" Grace said after Jack walked around the corner. I didn't reply, I just walked away, I walked away from all the whispering voices in that were still crowded around the boys on the ground. I ran into a closet and just sat on the ground, I didn't let any tears fall, I just sat there. I sat there for most of lunch, about five minutes before class I got up and walked to my locker. I looked to see what I had next. I only had Jerry in gym class with me and I couldn't do it with my broken arm anyway so. I put my books away, the ones that I didn't get to before and then walked down the hall to gym class.

**Jack's POV**

"Jack, your behaviour is unacceptable. We have a zero tolerance for violence at this school. So I have come to the decision of two weeks of in-school suspension." The principal said.

"Whatever." I said.

"I wasn't finished. Plus detention each day." He said.

"Is that all?" I said.

"You are right to go. The lady at the desk will tell you where to go. I have to get you parents in." He said as I got up and walked out of the office. As I walked out I saw Kai sitting in one of the chairs with an icepack on his jaw. I smirked as I walked over to the front desk.

"So where do I go?" I asked.

"Just through that door there." she said as she pointed to the door near the principals office. "I'll bring you some work in a moment." I walked into an average room. It wasn't dark, it had two huge windows, one so that the office lady could see me and the other looking outside. There was a single desk in the middle and a bin.

_At least I'll be alone._

I sat down at the desk and about three minutes later the office lady walked in. "Here you go. If you need anything I will be back in about half an hour." she said handing me some papers and then walking back out.

**_Kim's POV_**

After gym Jerry and I walked to our lockers. "Did you hear what happened this morning?" Jerry said.

"What?" I asked.

"With Jack and Kai." he said, nothing clicking in his head.

"Don't really want to talk about it." I said as Grace jumped on Jerrys shoulders.

"Hey." she said getting off him. "Jerry what did you do to Kim?"

"What? Nothing." He said.

"Well she is getting that look again." she said before whispering something in his ear.

"Ohh." Jerry said as Grace finished. I rolled my eyes as we walked around the corner and to my locker. Jerry and Grace were talking to each other at Jerry's locker and I really did not want to listen. Then Someone tapped on my shoulder. "Kim? You coming?" Grace said.

"Huh?' I said. I must of zoned out.

"It's lunchtime. We are going to the cafeteria like we do everyday. Are you coming?" She said.

"Ah yeah, I'll be there in a minute. I am just going to go to the bathroom." I said as I shut my locker.

"Okay. Let's go babe." Jerry said as they started walking to the cafeteria. I started to walk to the bathroom. "Hey Kim." someone shouted from behind me. I turned to see Kai running down the hall.

"Oh, Hey." I said. I saw the damage on his face as he got closer. He had a big cut on his bottom lip and a small bruise forming on his jaw.

"Ouch, doesn't that hurt?" I asked. He lightly touched it.

"Ah… only if you touch it." he said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"What. You haven't heard? I went to go talk to Jack and he snapped." he said.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Nothing really. I was just being friendly and then he took a swing at me. It was so unexpected that I actually got hit." he said. Something about what he was saying just didn't seem right. I shook it off.

"Well I gotta go. I'll see you later." I said before I walked into the bathroom.

"See ya." he said.

I went to the bathroom and got freshened up. Then I went and walked to the cafeteria. I walked to the gang who all went silent as I walked over.

"What's up guys?" I said as I sat down.

"Nothing. What do you mean?" Grace said in a high pitched voice.

"Okay. What's up?" I said.

"Grace." Everyone else said.

"What? Kim is scary, it is hard to lie to her." she said.

"What are you talking about?" I said.

"Don't worry about it. It doesn't matter." Milton said.

"Seriously guys what is it?" I said.

"Well, we were talking about Jack got an in school suspension and we know how much of a touchy subject that is.

"Guys its alright. I mean he is still best friends with Jerry and all of you are friends with him." I said.

"Well I never was but…" Grace said.

"Whatever. You guys can talk about him whenever you want." I said as I grabbed my lunch out of my bag.

"Okay." They said.

* * *

**So guys I am really sorry but school has been on my case lately and I was really disappointed with my math exam results. So I haven't really been on FanFiction lately. And school holidays are coming up and I am going on another holiday. So I will try hard to update during the week but I leave in exactly a week and wont be updating. I am truly sorry.**

**Plus, I am thinking of ending this... well not soon but it will be before the christmas holidays. Maybe another 15 chapters or so, I am not really sure. I just am not as committed as what I used to be and I really need to focus on school next term cause of my yearly exams. I really hope you aren't mad. But atleast i am ending it and not just leaving you guys without answers. So please REVIEW! **


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey guys. So just warning you guys, this will be my last update for at least two weeks. I am going on holidays and then when i get back school has stacked up heaps of homework for me to do. So yeah. PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING **

* * *

**_Jack's POV_**

"Okay, you are done for the day, your good to go." The office lady said as she took my sheets off me. I got up and walked out of that room. I really like my suspension so far. I wouldn't have to talk to anyone. In fact the only time I would see anyone is when I would walk past the classrooms during my break. I walked out of the office, and down the hall. There was still a few people in the hall, they would give me a look and then whisper to their friends about me. I kept on walking, I couldn't give a shit about other people lately, I kept on walking until I got to the end of the hall. I was about to walk out the door when a hand stopped me, I turned to see Donna standing there. "Hey Jackie. Did you miss me?" she said.

"Donna. Always a pleasure." I said sarcastically.

"Well, I heard about what happened and I wanted to let you know that I'm here if you ever wanted to talk." She said with a wink.

"Sure." I said walking past her.

_Okay choices. Dojo, the gang, talking to them, Kim. Or Home, alone, no one to talk to me._

I started walking home.

_**Kim's POV**_

"Hey Kim you coming to practice?" Julie asked as we got out of school.

"Sure I'll come watch." I said.

"How much longer are you out?" Milton asked.

"About five more weeks." I said.

"Well we can't wait to have you back." Kelsey said.

"We need you too. We are having a tournament against the Black Dragons this weekend, We will struggle without you." Grace said.

"I am sure you will survive. Anyway you have Jack." I said.

"I suppose." Grace said. We kept on walking, I kind of felt like the odd one out, everyone was walking with their partner. I walked a few steps behind, I just played on my phone. Before I knew it we were there. Everyone else went and got changed while I sat down on the bench. I didn't realise how much I actually missed this place. It is really hard just being here and not being able to hit something. I sat there for a while and then the gang came back out.

"Okay guys lets start practice." Rudy said walking out of his office. The gang walked out onto the mats. "Where is Jack?"

"We don't know." Grace said. Then she whispered something to Rudy.

"Oooh." Rudy said.

"Okay I want Jerry and Brody to spar with the bow staffs , Milton and Grace spar and Julie and Kelsey, you can spar after." Kelsey and Julie walked over to me and sat down. "Oh guys I forgo to remind you, we have a tournament this weekend."

"Who against?" Julie said.

"The Black Dragons again." he said.

"Great. Couldn't you make it in like five weeks, so that we have Kim back?" Grace said.

"Guys we don't need Kim, no offence." Rudy said.

"None taken." I said.

"If you guys work really hard over the next week we could wipe the floor with them." he said.

"That will be hard if one of us have to verse Kai." Kelsey said.

"We have Jack for that." Rudy said.

"Ahh I don't know, Do you see him?" Grace said.

"No but… Just get practicing and Jerry, remind Jack about the tournament." Rudy said before walking into his office.

I sat down and watched the guys practice, it seemed like it went for ages. I waited for them to get changed. Soon they all came out. "You guys want to go to Phil's?" Milton asked.

"Yeah." Everyone said.

"Sorry I can't guys. My mum wants to talk to me at home." Kelsey said.

"Well I will walk with you." I said. "I need to watch Katelyn tonight."

"Great, We'll see you guys later." Grace said before they walked to Phil's and Kelsey and I walked out of the mall.

"Kim there was something I wanted to ask you." Kelsey said as we got out of the mall.

"What?" I said.

"Well, you know about the date." she said.

"Yeah, What about it?" I said.

"Well he wants to go out tomorrow night." She said.

"You do know that that is a school night?" I said.

"Kim… that is the last thing I care about." she said.

"Okay what then?" I asked.

"Well I was hoping you could come along." she said.

_What the hell is she on about?_

"Ah… Kels, wouldn't that be a little…" I said before she cut me off.

"No, no not like a third wheel or anything." she said. I sighed. "I was thinking that you could just sit at a different table and be moral support?" she said.

"Ahh… I don't know."

"Come on Kim, For me." She said giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, But you are asking for support from me, have you seen my love life lately?" I said.

"Well it was between you, Grace and Julie. Lets face it, Milton and Julie were going to end up together without a doubt and Grace chose Jerry." she said.

"Well that explains it all." I said. "So what am I supposed to do? Just sit there all night."

"And not let Brody see you. And if I am really worried I will run to the bathroom where you will follow me." she said.

"I will?" I said, I looked at her and she nodded "I will."

"Great, well I gotta head this way so, I will tell you the details tomorrow." She said before walking down her street.

"Awesome." I said sarcastically as I kept walking home.

**_Jack's POV_**

"Hey Jack. How was practice?" My mum said as she walked through the front door.

"I didn't go. I wasn't feeling to good." I said.

"Jack, Is this your own way of punishing yourself. Do you think that two weeks grounding isn't enough?" she said.

"Two weeks is plenty. Like I said I wasn't feeling up to it." I said.

"Well feel better, We are going to dinner tomorrow night, with aunt Jenna and Kai." She said.

"What?" I said.

"I thought you knew. Aunt Jenna and Kai moved to town, We are going to go out to dinner with them. And you sir are going to get along with him." She said.

"You know that we don't get along." I said.

"Well Jenna said that Kai has completely changed his attitude." She said. "I was hoping that you would too."

"You actually believe him?" I said.

"Yes honey I do. Because I saw how much Kim has changed you and if you want Kim can come with us." She said.

"I don't think that will happen." I said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because Kim and I broke up." I said.

"What? Do you want to talk about it?" She said.

"Not really mum. I am not going out to dinner tomorrow." I said.

* * *

**#So #I #Am #Bringing #The #Hashtags #Back #Because #They #Are #Awesome #And #Make #Sure #You #Review**


End file.
